Humanity's Strongest ?
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Kisah sebelum Rivaille masuk di Scouting Legion dan saat mikasa baru masuk di keluarga jaeger. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan antara Rivaille dan Mikasa. Mengapa Mikasa begitu kuat? Mengapa Rivaille bisa masuk di Scouting Legion? Pairing: RivaMika, slight EreMika
1. Chapter 1

FF pertama di fandon snk, huhuhuhuhu T_T

kupersembahkan FF ini untuk pecinta RivaMika *masih dikit ya shipper nya?*

tapi ada ErenMikanya juga ko, dan sedikit RivaEre *hehehehe*

ya silahkan yang bosen banget silahkan baca \(^^)/

Enjoy

**HUMANITY'S STRONGEST...?**

_shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

"Ackerman?"

"iya, istrinya keturunan ras oriental dari luar dinding. Jika dijual harganya pasti tinggi sekali"

"mereka punya anak?" lelaki itu menyesap kopi yang ada di cangkirnya.

"umm.. ya.. anak perempuan" lelaki berkumis yang berdiri dihadapannya terlihat sedikit ragu mengatakannya

TRAK

"aku tidak ikut" cangkir yang ada ditangannya di taruh kasar di atas meja, kopi didalamnya hampir saja tumpah. Lantas lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"Tunggu! Rivaille! Hey!" BRAAK

Pintu itu tertutup tepat didepan wajah lelaki berkumis itu, "ah.. sayang sekali" gumamnya

Lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai rivaille itu keluar dari bangunan besar yang ada dibelakangnya, ia menghela nafas, matanya melirik ketangannya.

"Tch, lelaki tua jorok" ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang terkena debu karena menyentuh pintu yang mungkin tidak pernah dibersihkan oleh pemiliknya tadi.

"Ibu, aku sudah selesai menjemur bajunya"

"ah, terima kasih mikasa. Makan malam segera siap, panggil ayahmu ya" nyonya ackerman sangat sibuk dengan masakannya, mikasa sang anak yang baru berumur 9 tahun itu berlari kecil ke halaman rumahnya yang dijadikan kebun sayuran.

"Ayah! Makan malam!" teriak mikasa kecil.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang menyiram tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya itu menengok kearah mikasa "ah, baiklah ayah segera kesana" iapun menutup keran air dan membuka sarung tangannya.

Mikasa kembali masuk kerumahnya yang dindingnya terbuat dari tumpukan kayu-kayu besar, rumah keluarga akcerman tidak besar tapi cukup untuk mereka tinggali, di rumah yang kecil itu, kehangatan selalu menyelimuti keluarga mereka.

"Besok dokter jaeger akan datang" kata tuan ackerman, ia duduk dimeja makan menunggu piringnya terisi.

"dokter jaeger baik sekali, aku suka dengannya" kata mikasa sambil menyendokkan nasi kepiring ayahnya

"iya, ia dokter yang hebat. Semoga jika mikasa sudah besar bisa jadi sehebat itu ya" ayah mikasa mengelus kepala mikasa

"sudah, ayo makan dulu. Mikasa duduk dikursimu" ibu mikasa membawa semangkuk besar sup yang baru saja ia buat.

"ibu, besok ajarkan lagi cara membordir kain yang waktu itu ya"

Ibu mikasa tersenyum "baiklah, besok ibu akan ajarkan"

Cahaya lilin terlihat samar dari celah-celah rumah keluarga akcerman, suara obrolan dan tawa kecil selalu mengiringi makan malam mereka. Sekelompok lelaki yang tak diduga selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik keluarga itu dari kejauhan, berencana melakukan sesuatu….

"AKKHHH"

Darah keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang barusan menerima pukulan 'manis' Rivaille

"Sialan!"

Ia mengayunkan pukulannya ke arah pelipis rivaille. Tapi tentu saja rivaille melihat itu dan menghindar, lalu membenturkan kepalanya kearah dagu lawannya yang-lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Lawannya seketika ambruk, rivaille menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti membersihkan debu. Pemandangan didepannya persis seperti yang ada di komik-komik *emg udah ada?* sekelompok orang jatuh bergelimpangan dengan badan dipenuhi luka-luka.

"semuanya lemah" Rivaille menendang wajah laki-laki yang ia yakin adalah pemimpin nya.

Tak ada sedikitpun luka di wajah Rivaille, hanya sedikit darah lawannya yang mengenai kemeja dan cravat putihnya.

"tch, bajingan.. "

Rivaille merasa jijik dengan bajunya yang kotor, ia melepas cravat putihnya dari leher dan mengantonginya.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan 'mayat-mayat' hasil amukannya, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit malam itu. Ia pun sampai di gang sempit samping bar-minuman yang pemiliknya sudah ia kenal.

"Rivaille, astaga kau berkelahi lagi"

"Mmm.."

Rivaille hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa melihat mata seorang bibi yang baru saja keluar dari bar dan mendapati rivaille yang kemejanya penuh dengan darah. Rivaille memanjat tangga yang menempel di dinding luar bar itu dan sampailah ia diatap bar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur disana!"

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Anak gila" ia pun kembali masuk ke bar tapi..

"Oi, bibi tua"

'bibi tua' yang dipanggil rivaille itu berhenti "BOCAH GILA! BEGITU SIKAPMU PADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA!"

Rivaille membuka kemejanya dan melemparkan kebawah

"cucikan untukku ya"

"KAUKIRA AKU PEMBANTUMU" teriak bibi itu tapi tak ada jawaban, bibi itu menghela nafas. Ia melihat bercak-bercak darah di kemeja rivaille, memorinya seakan memutar balik kejadian saat itu.

"_Oi bibi serahkan kotak itu" _

"_tidak, kumohon ini hasil jerih payahku mengurus bar ini.. jangan.." airmata berlinang tumpah dari kedua matanya_

"_ahahahaahaha, siapa peduli? Kami ini perampok"_

_Dua perampok yang memaksa masuk ke bar itu memukul bibi tersebut, mereka menarik-narik kotak kayu yang digenggam erat oleh pemilik bar itu_

"_lepaskan.. tolong jangan ambil ini.. "_

"_KAU GILA BIBI?! BERIKAN KOTAK ITU ATAU NYAWAMU" teriak perampok yang satu lagi sambil mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi._

_BRAK_

_Pintu bar terbuka, dan laki-laki pendek berambut hitam masuk, ia melirik kearah pemilik bar yang tersudut di bar oleh dua perampok. Hening.._

"_Oi, bibi tua. Bar ini menjual kopi?"_

_Ha? Anak itu sudah gila? Pikir kedua perampok itu_

"_TOLONG AKU! TOLONG" teriak bibi itu_

"_DIAM!"_

"_Dasar bocah gila, kau kira siapa bisa menganggu acara perampokan kami huh?"_

_Rivaille hanya berdiri dengan tampang datar, "lepaskan bibi itu, ia mau membuat kopi untukku" katanya datar_

"_HUH? APA KATAMU BOCAH?!"_

_Perampok yang satu lagi sudah mengayunkan kapaknya di belakang Rivaille "MATI KAU BOCAH"-_

_Cepat.. segalanya berjalan terlalu cepat.. hanya hitungan detik dan kedua perampok itu sudah terkapar di lantai. Rivaille pun melirik pemilik bar_

"_Oi bibi, besok pastikan ada menu kopi disini"_

_Bibi itu tambah berlinang airmata, airmata ketakutan dan lega bahwa ia selamat._

"_terima kasih nak"_

_Rivaille yang penuh dengan darah sudah keluar dari bar sebelum prajurit Garrison segera memenuhi tempat itu._

Rivaille berbaring diatas kursi yang ada diatap bar, tempat itu sudah jadi tempat tidurnya sejak bibi itu membolehkannya tidur di bar tapi rivaille menolak dan ia lmemilih tidur di atap.

"sampai kapan aku harus hidup menyedihkan seperti ini"

ia dapat melihat jelas dinding yang berdiri dari kejauhan, Wall Sina yang kokoh. Disinilah rivaille dijuluki sebagai orang terkuat di dunia penjahat.

Jahat?

Apa ia jahat? Memukuli sekelompok bajingan itu jahat? menolong bibi tua itu jahat?

Bukan

Rivaille berasal dari parit terdalam dari dunia penjahat, tempat dimana sekelompok orang yang menculik gadis-gadis lalu menjualnya ke orang-orang mesum yang kaya raya di Wall Sina ini. Ia anak buah terpercaya dari otak penjual-beli gadis penghibur di ibukota itu.

Menjijikan

Memang pekerjaan yang sangat hina untuk menculik gadis-gadis lalu menjualnya, tapi hey.. itulah cara rivaille bertahan hidup.

Walaupun dirinya diklaim sebagai 'preman' paling kuat ia tidak merasa bangga sedikitpun karena kenyataannya, ia hanya burung dalam sangkar. Terjebak di ibukota di dinding terdalam, sulit untuknya berkelana kesana-kemari karena terbelenggu dengan pekerjaannya kecuali target yang harus diculiknya ada di sisi dinding yang lain.

Walaupun begitu rivaillle punya satu prinsip.

Ia tidak mau menculik gadis yang sudah memiliki anak, mengapa?

Karena ia tahu rasanya menjadi yatim piatu, menjadi sebatang kara, sendiri.

"Ackerman huh?" gumamnya

* * *

Yaak, segitu dulu huehuehuehue

belum nongol ya maksud ceritanya? hohohoho~~

makasih buat yang udah baca :'D

mohon reviewnya *bow


	2. Chapter 2

'_Penjahat!'_

'_Lelaki Biadab!'_

'_Bajingan!'_

'_Kemana kau akan membawaku?' _

_'Kenapa kau harus membunuhnya?!'_

'_Teganya kau melakukkan ini!'_

'_Diperjualbelikan, di siksa, dan dianggap seperti sapi perah kalian?!'_

'_Kau kira aku tak pantas hidup normal seperti orang lain?!'_

'_Mengapa aku harus dipermalukan begini ?!'_

_._

_._

_- Mengapa? -_

_Karena dari awal, dunia ini sudah tidak normal._

_Keabnormalan lah yang membuat dunia ini terus berjalan._

_**Dunia ini adalah tempat yang kejam.**_

* * *

**HUMANITY'S STRONGEST...?**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note : Typo(s), harsh word, OC (figuran)**

_shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

Mata rivaille menyipit, tangan kirinya ia angkat untuk menghalangi sinar matahari pagi yang membangunkannya.

"Hatchii-"

Ia pun bangkit dari pembaringannya, Telunjuknya menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya. Sepertinya udara tadi malam cukup dingin, ditambah ia hanya memakai kaus tipis yang biasanya ditimpa kemeja putih miliknya. Suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan depan bar menghiasi acara bangun tidur Rivaille setiap hari.

_Tahun 844, Wall Sina_

Ia meraih sepatu kulitnya yang ia letakkan disebelah kursi kayu panjang besar yang ia gunakan sebagai kasur. Ia membetulkan kausnya yang berantakan karena kegiatan tidur malamnya dan kembali duduk di kursi kayunya. Mata hitamnya menatap kesegala arah di sudut atap datar milik bar minuman itu, alisnya terangkat setelah mendapati adanya sedikit kejanggalan di pojok kanan lantai atap.

Rivaille berdiri dari kursinya, ia menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak terbentur kayu bambu yang digunakan sebagai penyangga terpal yang berfungsi sebagai atap tambahan yang seadanya. Ia meraih kain lap bersih yang terjemur di atas kayu yang ia gunakan juga untuk menjemur cravat putih miliknya. Dan dengan cekatannya, ia menggosok kotoran burung yang menempel sampai lantai atap itu bersih seketika. Mungkin hanya ada satu atap didunia yang sebersih ini, yang sama bersihnya dengan kamar tidur seorang bayi.

KLINING..KLINING..

Pintu Bar terbuka dan bibi tua yang akrab dipanggil Audrisa itu mendapati Rivaille berdiri di pintunya.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu lagi bibi." Rivaille berjalan kebelakang meja bar menuju pintu kayu di sana.

"Kemejamu sudah kubersihkan mungkin belum terlalu kering, kuletakkan dikamar mandi."

Rivaille hanya mengangguk lalu sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak lama keluar sosok Rivaille yang terlihat sangat segar, lengkap dengan kemeja dan cravat putih yang menghiasi lehernya.

"Ini kopimu." Audrisa menyodorkan secangkir kopi kepada Rivaille, iapun duduk di kursi bar dan mulai menyeruput kopinya dengan gesture tangannya yang khas dalam memegang cangkir.

"Benar-benar… kau mau membuat atapku itu menjadi lantai dansa huh? Aku punya kamar kosong disini, gunakan saja," kata Audrisa sambil melayani pelanggan lain.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih kopinya." Rivaille menaruh uangnya di atas meja tapi Audrisa merebut dan mengembalikkannya.

"Sudah beribu kali kubilang ini gratis," katanya tapi Rivaille tak mempedulikan dan pergi meninggalkan bar itu. Audrisa memperhatikan jumlah uang yang diberi Rivaille, terlalu banyak. Bagaimana anak remaja pengangguran seperti itu bisa mendapatkan uang banyak?

.

.

"Wanita-wanita itu akan menghasilkan uang banyak," kata lelaki bertopi hitam sambil mengasah kapak besarnya.

"Kesempatan besar bahwa kita yang disuruh, bos bilang Rivaille menolaknya," kata lelaki yang satu lagi.

"heh, aku benci bocah pendek itu. Bos terlalu pilih kasih dengannya."

"bos tidak salah pilih kasih, bocah keparat itu selalu brilian melakukan tugasnya. Wanita yang ia dapat selalu berharga tinggi"

"sebenarnya berapa umur bocah itu?"

"entahlah, mungkin 18 tahun"

"EH?! Semuda itu?" ia lantas menghentikan aktivitas mengasah kapaknyanya.

"ia bocah yang aneh, bos selalu menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya tapi ia menolak. Waktu itu aku mengajaknya menyewa seorang gadis untuk menghabiskan malam tapi ia malah memukulku, bocah sialan."

Lelaki bertopi itu melanjutkan mengasah kapaknya, rintik gerimis membasahi jendela kabin kecil mereka. Seorang lelaki berambut cepak masuk ke kabin cepat-cepat dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada mereka seperti memberi kode.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada penduduk yang lalu-lalang lagi karena mulai turun hujan, kita aman melakukan aksi kita," kata laki-laki berambut cepak yang baru masuk.

"Oh! Gund! Aku baru saja selesai mengasah kapak ini."

"ingat hanya bunuh suaminya saja, anaknya mungkin tidak terlalu laku tapi kita masih bisa menjualnya," kata pria yang dipanggil Gund tadi.

.

.

"Bagus sekali Mikasa!" ibu mikasa memuji hasil sulaman mikasa lantas sang anakpun tersenyum.

"Kau harus ajarkan ini ke anakmu nanti."

Mikasa membesarkan matanya, "Lalu bagaimana caranya aku dapat anak?," tanyanya dengan polos

Ibu Mikasa terlihat sedikit panik, "ah! Tanyakan ayahmu saja."

Ayah Mikasa yang sedang mengupas buahpun langsung panik, "Eto.. ah! Dokter jaeger akan datang, sebaiknya kau tanya dia saja ya."

Ibu mikasa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku suaminya, dan Mikasa hanya diam karena bingung dengan kelakuan orangtuanya.

Tok Tok

"Ah, itu pasti dokter jaeger! Biar aku yang buka pintunya." ayah Mikasa segera melesat ke pintu, tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Dokter jaeger, kita sudah menungg-," kata-katanya tertahan karena benda tajam tiba-tiba menusuk perutnya, tubuhnya hilang kesadaran dan langsung jatuh seketika.

Ibu Mikasa tersontak kaget melihat suaminya yang jatuh bersimbah darah, sekelompok lelaki tak dikenal tiba-tiba menjarah rumahnya, tangan kanannya dengan gemetar mencoba meraih gunting kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menyulam barusan.

"Kalian diam dan tenanglah, atau aku akan membelah kepalamu dengan ini," lelaki yang paling depan mengangkat kapaknya dengan tinggi kearah Mikasa dan ibunya.

"AKHH!," Teriak ibu Mikasa lalu berlari sambil menghujamkan gunting kecil di tangannya ke arah si penjahat, tapi tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh lelaki biadab itu.

"WANITA SIALAN!"

"MIKASA! LARI! CEPAT! TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI!," teriak ibu Mikasa, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya melawan si penjahat.

Tapi Mikasa tak bergeming, ia gemetaran, "Ibu..tapi…" matanya menatap kearah ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"MIKASA CEPAT!," teriak sang ibu.

"Ayah..," pinta Mikasa lirih, tak percaya melihat ayahnya yang sudah terbujur kaku bersimbah darah.

"Oi! HENTIKAN!" sang penjahat panik karena aksi histeris targetnya dan akhirnya ia mengayunkan kapaknya ke kepala wanita yang berusaha untuk menusuknya dengan gunting kecil itu. Dan wanita itupun langsung berhenti meronta, gunting di tangan kanannya terlepas. Mata Mikasa membesar melihat pemandangan sadis terhadap ibunya tepat didepannya, ibunya jatuh membalikkan badannya, berusaha menjangkau Mikasa dengan tatapan nanar seakan mengatakan 'pergi dari sini'. Mikasa dipenuhi rasa takut yang amat sangat, ia melihat darah merah segar memancar dari kepala ibunya. Tubuh ibunya pun terjatuh dilantai rumahnya yang penuh darah.

"HEY! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kubilang hanya bunuh ayahnya!," seru lelaki berambut cepak.

"Tapi dia..!" lelaki yang barusan membacok ibu Mikasa pun berargumen dengan teman penjahatnya.

Mata Mikasa tak bisa berhenti menatap pemandangan didepannya, orang tuanya dibantai habis didepannya dan ia hanya bisa diam.

"Sudahlah! Bawa anak itu!"

Suara penjahat-penjahat itu menjadi samar tak terdengar, kepalanya terasa kosong, lalu ia merasakan tamparan keras dipipi yang membuatnya langsung hilang kesadaran.

* * *

"Hebat Rivaille! Ini bayaranmu minggu ini, wanita kemarin harganya tinggi sekali di pelelangan"

Rivaille menerima uang itu dan mengantonginya, pria tua didepannya terus mengoceh tentang keuntungan yang ia dapatkan dipelelangan kemarin. Rivaille hanya menatap jijik ke arah pria tua itu, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pria inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari hidup miskin sebatangkara, walau ia tahu pria ini hanya memanfaatkannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu." Telinga Rivaille panas mendengarkan celotehan pria didepannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kita pesta malam ini? Aku akan mentraktirmu, ayolah, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan gadis terbaikku," kata lelaki itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik," katanya datar

"ayolah Rivaille, kau kan sudah 18 tahun dan dewasa!," pria tua itu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Rivaille yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hahaha, baiklah aku tidak bisa melawan keras kepalamu itu. Tapi kudengar kau baru menghabisi berandalan yang biasa membuat ribut di pasar kemarin ya?" Pria itupun mengganti topik

"Mereka mengotori pemandanganku," jawab Rivaille singkat.

"Jadi itu benar?! Oi Rivaille! Mereka itu ada sekitar 20 orang! Kau menghabisi mereka sendirian?!" Pria tua itu menatap mata Rivaille berbinar-binar, tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Rivaille yang berotot.

"…"

"Seharusnya kau bisa ikut tes masuk menjadi prajurit, Rivaille!," Seru pria itu

Alis Rivaille terangkat sebelah, Prajurit?

"ahahahaha! Tapi tentu saja jika kau jadi prajurit, aku akan kehilangan anak buahku ini ya!" lelaki itu mengusap-usap rambut hitam Rivaille.

"_menjadi prajurit? Setelah semua tindak kejahatan yang ia lakukan ini?," _pinta hati Rivaille

"BOS!"

Seorang lelaki jangkung tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk keruangan mereka.

Pria paruh baya yang merasa dipanggil itu pun menghampirinya, "Ada apa?"

"Gund… dia.." lelaki jangkung itu bicara terbata-bata.

"Oh! Gund sudah kembali? Bagaimana dengan wanita Ackerman itu? ia cantik kan?" pria tua ini lagi-lagi bersemangat karena koceknya akan ditambah dengan uang haram lagi. Rivaille hanya diam, ia mendengarkan sang lelaki jangkung itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mereka meninggal!, Gund dan yang lainnya dibunuh!," akhirnya lelaki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya yang sukses membuat pria paruh baya itu spontan histeris.

"Mereka ketahuan penduduk? Tapi keluarga Ackerman kan tinggal di bukit!" Pria tua itu kehilangan semangat setelah tahu anak buahnya terbunuh dalam aksi penculikan mereka, pria itupun menggenggam kepalanya lalu berjongkok karena frustasi.

"Tidak bos, kudengar mereka dibunuh anak kecil." lagi-lagi lelaki jangkung ini tak hentinya membuat bosnya membelalakkan matanya, mimik wajah Rivaille yang datar seketika berubah ketika mendengar penjelasan yang satu ini.

"Anak kecil? Membunuh ketiga-tiganya?," Tanya Rivaille, ia mulai menunjukkan ketertarikkannya pada kasus ini.

Lelaki jangkung itupun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "aku juga tidak percaya, tapi dua prajurit Garrisson yang membawa mayat mereka mengatakan hal itu."

"Lagi-lagi Garrison ikut campur, pasti mereka menginginkan uang untuk tutup mulut dalam hal ini. Sialan! Gund keparat! Bagaimana anak kecil itu membunuh mereka? Mereka hanya anak kecil!" Pria tua itu tak henti-hentinya frustasi karena masalah ini, ia harus mengeluarkan dana banyak untuk membungkam mulut para prajurit garrison itu, atau dirinya akan berakhir di penjara militer bawah tanah.

"Bagaimana anak kecil itu bisa? Lalu ayah dan ibunya?," Tanya Rivaille.

"Ayah dan ibunya sudah ditemukan tak bernyawa di rumahnya tapi-," perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh sang Bos.

"Gund membunuh ibunya?! Kita seharusnya menjualnya! Keparat! Gund memang idiot, ia pantas mati!,"pria itu kini benar-benar hilang kendali karena kesal dan frustasi.

"Jadi si anak yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Bukan, kata prajurit Garrison ada dua anak kecil, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Gund sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menculik si anak perempuan jadi mereka membawanya ke kabin. Dan saat prajurit datang, mereka sudah mati dengan luka tusukan dimana-mana, dan prajurit garrison bilang anak-anak itu yang melakukannya."

"Anak kecil? Dapat membunuh tiga orang sekaligus?" Gumam Rivaille sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Dimana prajurit-prajurit itu sekarang?," Sang pria tua akhirnya mulai mengendalikan emosinya. Lelaki jangkung itu menunjuk keluar ruangan dan bosnya langsung melesat keluar.

"Ackerman… tidak buruk," gumam Rivaille lagi. Ia ikut meninggalkan ruangan dan menemui para prajurit yang sedang melakukan transaksi dengan bosnya.

Pria-pria busuk yang mengaku sebagai 'prajurit ' itu menerima uang suapan tanpa basa-basi. Rivaille mengenali wajah mereka, prajurit itu sering membantu dalam merahasiakan bisnis haram bosnya. Mungkin karena ia mengenali wajah anak buah pria tua itu, mereka membawa mayatnya kesini. Dunia ini memang keras, bahkan banyak 'prajurit' yang membantu dibalik bisnis ini misalkan jika ada yang melapor orang hilang mereka membuat laporan palsu bahwa mereka sudah meninggal dan sebagainya. Tentu saja bayaran tutup mulutnya juga besar, tapi bisnis inipun juga sudah berjalan lama. Persetan dengan Titan-titan diluar sana, dunia di dalam dinding ini tidak kalah mengerikan dengan yang ada diluar.

'Prajurit-prajurit' itu tampak senang dengan uang-uang yang memenuhi kocek mereka. Rivaille menahan mereka lalu mengajak mereka bicara di luar bangunan.

.

.

"Siapa anak laki-laki yang membunuh mereka?"

Kedua prajurit itu kaget dengan pertanyaan Rivaille, apa pedulinya dengan anak itu?

"Dia anak dokter Jaeger," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Dokter jaeger?" Tentu Rivaille mengenalinya, ia dokter yang cukup terkenal yang dikatakan telah menyembuhkan wabah penyakit di Shiganshina.

"Tapi yang mengerikan yang perempuan, ia menusuk penjahat sekali dari belakang dan langsung mengenai jantungnya," jelas prajurit yang satu lagi.

Alis Rivaille terangkat, ia lantas langsung meninggalkan kedua prajurit itu dan berjalan menuju bar Audrisa.

_menusuk penjahat dari belakang dan langsung mengenai jantungnya_

Terngiang-ngiang suara prajurit barusan di kepala Rivaille sepanjang jalan.

Ia teringat akan beberapa tahun lalu saat tubuhnya masih kecil, dan lebih pendek dari sekarang. Umurnya masih 10 tahun saat itu, dan kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat ekspedisi keluar karena mereka berdua adalah prajurit Scouting Legion. Dirinya tidak percaya kalau orangtuanya tidak ada, ia tidak menerima keadaan bahwa dirinya sebatang kara.

Sejak kecil sekali ia selalu anti-sosial dan tak memiliki teman, hanya orangtuanya lah satu-satunya dekat dengannya. Tapi menjadi seorang prajurit, apalagi prajurit Scouting Legion itu berarti orang tua Rivaille lebih sering berada diluar rumah, bahkan diluar dinding. Hidup mandiri sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Rivaille, memasak, bersih-bersih, semua selalu dilakukannya sendiri sejak kecil.

Setiap kali para prajurit itu kembali dari ekspedisi, Rivaille selalu tersenyum mendapati orangtuanya masih ada diantara mereka. Ia tahu orangtuanya seorang prajurit hebat, karena setiap ada kesempatan untuk pulang ayahnya selalu mengajarkan teknik berkelahi yang luar biasa padanya.

Tapi hari itu kabar buruk datang, ia tak melihat ayah dan ibunya di barisan prajurit yang baru pulang ekspedisi. Dan merekapun mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya telah tewas dilahap dengan sadis oleh para titan biadab di luar dinding sana. Segera kenyataan menyelimuti diri Rivaille, kenyataan bahwa tidak akan ada yang pulang kerumahnya lagi, kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tidak akan mengajarinya berkelahi lagi, kenyataan bahwa ibunya tidak akan memasak untuknya lagi, dan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua telah hilang dari dunia ini.

Rivaille kecil yang hendak diadopsi keluarga lain menolak mentah-mentah ajakan mereka dan malah melarikan diri. Keluarga yang mengadopsinya itu juga dimintai tolong oleh prajurit agar mau mengambil Rivaille. Rivaille tidak sanggup diperlakukan begitu, ia tidak mau keluarga itu harus mengadopsi dia secara terpaksa, ia tidak mau dikasihani.

Dengan diam-diam Rivaille masuk ke perahu angkutan barang untuk pergi ke Wall Sina, ia ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari rumahnya yang ada wilayah Wall Rose agar tidak dipaksa untuk diadopsi lagi. Ia lebih memilih menghilang dari kehidupan masa lalunya, entah apa yang dipikirkan Rivaille saat itu tapi emosinya sangat labil. Sesampainya di Wall Sina yang ia lakukan hanyalah berlalu-lalang disekitar pasar, mencuri beberapa makanan dan berkelahi dengan berandalan. Baju yang ia gunakan sudah sangat kotor, rasa cinta kebersihannya ia abaikan demi bertahan hidup.

"_Apa ini? Heh, bocah sepertimu untuk apa membawa benda ini?" Lima orang berandalan mengerumuni Rivaille di jalanan gang kecil malam itu, salah satu dari mereka memegang sebuah cravat putih._

"_Kembalikan bajingan! Itu milikku!," teriak Rivaille, ia meraih cravat itu tapi sia-sia karena tubuhnya yang 'tidak tinggi'. Berandalan itu semuanya memiliki badan besar dan tinggi._

"_Sok sekali bocah ini! Mana pantas bocah kotor sepertimu memiliki ini," satu dari mereka menendang Rivaille, tapi Rivaille hanya diam, menahan amarahnya._

"_Kembalikan itu kalau kau mau pulang dalam keadaan utuh," Alis Rivaille berkerut menahan amarah, tangannya ia kepalkan membentuk tinju._

"_Wa! Lihat! Bocah ini lucu sekali, ia ingin membunuh ku!" si berandalan yang memegang cravat milik Rivaille menendang wajah Rivaille tapi kakinya dapat ditangkap dengan mudahnya._

"_Bajingan sialan, kau akan menyesal." Rivaille yang mendapatkan kaki si berandalan itu langsung memutarnya, si pemilik kakipun meringis kesakitan._

_Teman-temannya tidak ambil diam, mereka segera menyerang Rivaille bersamaan. Tinju seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun itu sangat luar biasa, satu tinju di titik sensitif perut sang berandal dan ia langsung ambruk. Begitu juga dengan berandalan yang lain, bahkan ada yang memakai pisau tapi Rivaille dengan mudahnya mengunci lengan yang memegang pisau itu dengan satu gerakan dan mematahkan tulangnya. _

_Mereka semua berakhir dengan keadaan yang sama, semuanya meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Rivaille. Wajah Rivaillepun penuh dengan memar, dikeroyok bukan lah hal mudah untuk Rivaille yang masih 10 tahun. Tapi ajaran ayahnya sangat membantu dalam keadaannya sekarang. Cravat putih itu adalah milik ayahnya, barang itu satu-satunya yang ia bawa sejak ia melarikan diri dari rumah._

_Iapun menghampiri sang berandal yang memegang cravatnya, bajingan itu langsung berdiri dengan langkah gontai. Rivaille menatap jengkel ke arah berandalan yang memunggunginya itu, ia masih bisa berdiri rupanya._

_Tapi sang berandal malah merogoh sesuatu di koceknya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pematik api. Rivaille segera mengetahui niat bajingan itu, kakinya menyentuh sebuah pisau dan tangan Rivaille langsung meraihnya. Api dari pematik itu sudah menyala, sang berandal tertawa-tawa saat api itu hampir menyentuh ujung cravat putih ditangan kirinya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi agar bocah dibelakangnya bisa melihat._

_Tak terima dengan tindakan itu dengan reflek, Rivaille menghujamkan pisau yang ada di genggamannya ke punggung lelaki tidak waras itu. Pisau itu dihujamkannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga jantung lawannya ikut tertusuk._

_Rivaille menatap mayat tak bernyawa didepannya, ia menggenggam erat cravat ayahnya di dada yang ternodai dengan darah._

'_**Aku membunuh mereka'**_

Mata Rivaille terbelalak, keringat membasahi kausnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat, dan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Mimpi yang sekaligus memutar memori lama itu menghantui Rivaille malam ini.

Rintik gerimis membasahi lantai atap bar, hari masih gelap gulita tapi Rivaille tidak bisa kembali ke alam tidurnya lagi. Cerita pembunuhan Gund menghantuinya, entah mengapa ia merasakan ada kesamaan antara dirinya yang dulu dengan bocah Ackerman itu.

Dirinya selalu dihantui rasa takut saat mengingat mayat berlumuran darah didepannya 8 tahun yang lalu. Itu pertama kalinya Rivaille membunuh seseorang.

.

.

"Mikasa, ini selimut untukmu." Wanita yang diketahui Mikasa sebagai ibu anak lelaki yang menolongnya dari maut itu masuk ke kamar.

Mikasa tidur di kasur tambahan yang disiapkan oleh dokter Jaeger di kamar Eren, mereka berdua tidur di sisi ruangan yang berbeda. Sejak malam itu, keluarga Jaeger sudah menganggap Mikasa sebagai anak sendiri dan merawatnya sepenuh hati. Mikasa tidak tahu apa jadinya bila dirinya tidak bertemu keluarga ini, khususnya sang anak yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Ibu akan matikan lilinnya." Ibu Eren meniup lilin yang berada diatas meja dan iapun keluar dari kamar.

Eren sudah berbaring di kasurnya, berusaha untuk tidur. Mikasapun naik keatas kasur dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, wajahnya Ia benamkan di kedua lututnya.

"Oi." Eren memanggil anak perempuan yang sekarang sedang meringkuk di atas kasur barunya.

"Mmm."

Eren bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas kasurnya menghadap Mikasa.

"kenapa meringkuk?"

"..."

"Kau dingin?"

Mikasa hanya menggeleng, kepalanya masih dibenamkan di kedua lututnya yang semakin tertutup oleh syal pemberian Eren.

Erenpun kesal dan menghampiri Mikasa. Ia menarik syal merahnya, tapi tangan Mikasa menahannya.

"Kau.." Mulut Eren terdiam saat mendapati tangan anak perempuan yang barusan menyentuhnya gemetar.

Eren menggenggam tangan itu, berharap dengan begitu dapat membuat Mikasa lebih tenang.

"Eren…" Akhirnya Mikasa buka suara.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut.."

-To be continued-

* * *

Hai hai~

Di chapter ini belum ada interaksi antara Rivaille dan Mikasa, tapi ada eremika sedikit tuh *ohohoho* Tapi banyak Flashback tentang masa lalu Rivaille *entah mengapa ide tntg ortunya rivaille begitu dipikiran saya* Mungkin di chap depan sudah ada sedikit interaksinya ^^

Ada Karakter yang aku kasih nama dengan seenaknya *maaf isayama sensei*, dan bibi bar minuman akhirnya aku kasih nama juga +_+ *masuk OC ga sih?* tapi dia Cuma figuran kok #plak

Oh ya! Di FF ini umur Rivaille masih 18 tahun, dan Mikasa 9 tahun (sama kyk Eren). Jadi beda umur mereka disini ga jauh beda *biar ga kerasa pedo bgt gitu* #plak

**DAN~ Makasih banget buat yang Review di chap 1 :'D**

aku udah ambil nasihat kalian buat benerin tanda baca dan huruf kapitalnya di chap ini, moga lebih baik ya *bow

makasih banyak juga yang udah baca ^^

Mohon Review readers sekalian ^^ *Your Reviews like Oxygen to me* #ketawacolossal


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuhuu~ I'm back! *demennya apdet malem-malem*

Maap karena updatenya lama m(+_+)m dikarenakan Author sedang dibanjiri tugas sekolah yang rasanya pengen author bakar aja *jadi curhat*

Terima Kasih banyak bagi para Readers yang masih setia baca FF geje ini :'D

Yaak, langsung saja ke TKP!

* * *

**HUMANITY'S STRONGEST...?**

**-Chapter 3-**

**Author's note: Typo(s), harsh word, OC (figuran)**

* * *

"Heh—Gadis ini masih muda sekali." Pria itu memegang dagu wanita yang terikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Mulut wanita itu dibekap oleh kain untuk membuatnya diam.

"Hnngg! Nn—angggg!" Wanita itu meronta-ronta, matanya berlinang airmata. Pria itupun menamparnya dan menendang tubuhnya kasar. Dua orang wanita yang lain terdiam, melihat temannya disiksa berkali-kali, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti melawan. Tak ada gunanya lagi, lagipula mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Hampir tidak memiliki eksistensi, menghilangpun tidak ada yang akan menyadari .

Rivaille hanya menatap rekannya yang sedang menyiksa remaja perempuan itu dan menghela nafas panjang, sedikit heran dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia hanya melakukan tugasnya untuk menangkap wanita-wanita itu, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Mereka menunggu rekan mereka yang satu lagi, dia akan datang dengan kereta untuk membawa mereka ke Wall Sina.

Ia menatap keluar, mereka sekarang bersembunyi di reruntuhan kastil yang sudah tak digunakan.

"Hhh.." Ia menghela nafas.

Lagi-lagi Rivaille merasa jijik dengan dirinya, entah untuk yang berapa juta kalinya.

Pekerjaan ini, lama kelamaan membuat Rivaille merasa hidup sebagai setengah manusia. Ia merasa seperti seonggok daging tak berguna yang penuh hina. Entah karena ia tidak berbakat untuk jadi penjahat atau karena darah dua orang prajurit telah mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, Rivaille tidak mengerti. Ketika ia merasa dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal nista ini, ternyata perasaan itu muncul kembali. Entah berapa lama lagi Rivaille sanggup membangkang jeritan hatinya yang mengatakan semua ini salah.

Bola mata hitam membesar saat melihat sebuah dinding besar yang selama ini menerangkapnya. Wall Maria dapat terlihat dekat dari kastil ini, kota luar Shiganshina juga tak begitu jauh dari posisi mereka.

"eh? Shiganshina..?" Gumam Rivaille, ia sekarang menatap kosong ke langit karena otaknya sedang memutar beberapa memori yang ia punya. Sudut bibir Rivaille terangkat , sebuah senyum simpul terlukis diwajahnya, dan akhirnya Rivaille pun memikirkan sebuah ide gila.

"Oi, Rivaille kita kembali ke Wall sina sekarang." Pria yang ia kenal sebagai rekannya itu menepuk pundak Rivaille, ia telah kembali membawa kereta. Merekapun segera membopong wanita-wanita itu ke dalamnya.

"Kau masuk duluan Rivaille."

"ah, tentang itu.. aku akan tinggal disini sebentar." Rivaille berjalan ke arah kuda yang menarik kereta itu dan mengelus-elusnya.

Kedua rekannya pun menatap Rivaille kebingungan, "ah.. R-Rivaille, jika bos tahu nanti—"

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu kakek itu, ada urusan yang ingin kuselesaikan disini."

Dan rekannya hanya saling bertatapan, bingung dengan maksud Rivaille untuk tetap tinggal.

.

.

Manusia berlalu-lalang, mata Mikasa tak berhenti mengikuti keadaan sekitarnya. Hari itu ibunya Eren mengajaknya berbelanja di pasar. Sungguh pengalaman baru bagi Mikasa yang tidak pernah ke pasar. Tentu saja, ia tinggal memetik sayur dan buah-buahan di halaman rumahnya sedangkan ayahnya berburu binatang.

"Mikasa, menurutmu kita buat menu apa untuk nanti malam?" Tanya Carla.

Mikasa menggenggam rok Carla erat, ia menatap mata ibu tirinya itu lalu menunduk.

"Sup..jagung.."

Carla tersenyum, "baiklah, kita akan makan sup jagung malam ini."

Mikasa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, itu menu makan malam terakhir yang dibuat ibunya.

Sampailah mereka di salah satu pedagang, Carla langsung sibuk memilih bahan-bahan untuk makan malamnya nanti. Mikasa menarik-narik rok Carla untuk menarik perhatiannya dari sayuran segar didepan mata mereka, dan dia berhasil membuat Carla berpaling kearahnya.

"Kenapa Eren tidak ikut?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Oh.. dia itu selalu mencari keributan dan seringkali menghilang dari pengawasanku. Jadi aku tidak pernah mengajakknya ke pasar lagi, lagipula aku sudah punya anak perempuan sekarang, iya kan?" Carla tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia melanjutkan memilih bahan-bahan makanan.

"Aa.. terima kasih.. ibu.." kata Mikasa dengan rona merah kecil di pipinya. Hangat.. keluarga ini sangat hangat, tak jauh berbeda dengan keluarganya yang dulu.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali mencari bahan yang lain, banyak hal baru dan unik yang dilihat Mikasa di sini. Hidup di gunung memang berbeda dengan di kota, bahkan kota kecil seperti Shiganshina ini terlihat sangat modern dimatanya. Bola mata Mikasa tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan dagangan dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

BRUKK

Bokong Mikasa berhasil mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah, seseorang menabraknya.

"Bocah, pakai mata kalau jalan" kata lelaki yang barusan menabraknya itu. Suara bass itu terdengar jelas ditengah-tengah kerumunan pasar.

Mikasa meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi belakangnya. Syal dari Eren hampir terlepas dari lehernya lalu cepat-cepat ia betulkan.

Tak kunjung bangun, lelaki itu pun menjulurkan tangannya membantu Mikasa bangun. Ia menarik Mikasa kasar dan membuat anak perempuan itu sedikit terhuyung-huyung saat berdiri, tapi lelaki itu menangkap pundaknya.

"Maaf, saya tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi."

Mikasa membungkuk singkat dan akhirnya menatap wajah lelaki itu. Tapi lelaki dihadapannya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang terkesan sedikit menyeramkan bagi Mikasa. Lelaki itu membalas tatapan Mikasa, kedua alisnya bertaut membuat kerutan-kerutan di antara kedua matanya. Ekspresi itu makin membuat Mikasa ngeri dan ia melangkah mundur.

"Ya, sama-sama bocah."

Terkejut, itu yang dirasakan oleh seorang Mikasa.

Lelaki itu mengusap kepala Mikasa pelan, tangannya tidak sekasar saat ia membantu Mikasa berdiri barusan.

Ia berjalan melewati Mikasa lalu menghilang di kerumunan manusia. Mikasa sempat terdiam tapi ia segera tersadar dan berlari kearah berlawanan menyusul Carla, untung ibu tirinya itu berhenti di tempat pedagang manisan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Mikasa jatuh.

"Mikasa, kau mau manisan? Eren suka dengan ini, aku akan belikan untuknya. Kau mau juga?" Tanya Carla saat merasakan Mikasa memegang ujung roknya. Ia tidak sadar kalau anak itu hampir saja hilang dari pengawasannya

Mikasa mengangguk, ia memegang kepalanya yang barusan diusap oleh lelaki tak dikenal itu.

"Baru kali ini seseorang selain keluargaku mengusap kepalaku."

.

.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang melompat-lompat meraih sebuah buku tebal yang tengah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh segerombolan anak nakal. Tubuhnya didorong kasar oleh salah satu dari mereka. Anak nakal yang memegang bukunya membuka lembaran isinya dan ia memasang wajah mengejek.

"Dasar orang aneh, pantas saja temanmu cuma si pecundang itu."

"Aku bukan orang aneh! Dan Eren bukan pecundang!" Seru anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Tak lama, mereka mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki.

"Armin!" Seru Eren berlari ke arah mereka.

"Eren! Jangan! Nanti kau—" anak laki-laki yang barusan dipanggil Armin itu sempat terdiam karena melihat seorang anak perempuan dibelakang Eren.

Terlambat, Eren sudah menarik kerah baju anak laki-laki yang mem _bully_ sahabatnya itu.

"Hah! Jaeger, mau apa kau?!" Anak yang bertubuh lebih besar itu menarik baju Eren dan menjatuhkan Eren ke tanah.

"Eren!" Mikasa berseru saat Eren terjatuh dekat dengan kakinya.

Sebenarnya tadi Eren bermaksud untuk mengenalkan Mikasa kepada Armin, tapi mereka malah mendengar teriakan Armin saat berjalan menuju rumahnya dan Eren langsung saja berlari mengejar arah suara itu.

"Oh? Siapa perempuan cantik ini, Eren?" Anak-anak nakal itu mulai menghampiri Mikasa.

"Jangan dekati dia!" Eren langsung memukul salah satu dari mereka. Armin menarik tangan Mikasa untuk menjauh agar tidak ikut terpukul, mereka melihat Eren memukuli anak itu, tapi tentu saja dia kalah jumlah dan keadaan segera berbalik.

"Rasakan! Dasar pecundang!" Ejek mereka sambil memukul wajah Eren, Eren mencakar wajah anak tersebut.

"Sialan kau bocah tengik!" Mereka makin membabi-buta dan menendang-nendang Eren, Eren menahan tendangan mereka dengan lengannya.

"Eren!" Armin teriak histeris melihat temannya itu dikeroyok habis-habisan. Akhirnya iapun ikut membantu Eren melawan mereka, tapi Mikasa hanya bisa diam. Tangannya gemetar, entah mengapa ia teringat sebuah kejadian tak menyenangkan beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi Eren telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Mikasa harus menolong Eren!

Namun sayangnya, tubuh Mikasa berkata lain. Ia hanya bisa mematung dan makin menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Alhasil, mereka dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh anak-anak itu. Mikasa tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan masih diam menatap Eren dan Armin yang penuh luka. Jika ia tidak bisa menolong Eren dan Armin, mereka bisa terluka parah. 'Tolong seseorang bantu kami ' Pinta hati Mikasa

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI?!" Seru sebuah suara.

Seorang prajurit Garrison berlari kearah Eren dan Armin yang sedang dikeroyok. Mereka langsung berhenti memukuli Eren dan Armin, wajah mereka panik.

"Sialan, kau beruntung kali ini Jaeger!" Anak-anak nakal itupun lari tunggang langgang, saat melihat prajurit itu berlari semakin mendekati mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa sih yang kalian pikirkan?!" Prajurit itu lantas langsung membantu Eren dan Armin berdiri. Armin menangis, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit karena dipukuli. Keadaan mereka sekarang sangat jauh dari 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Mereka yang memulai!" Seru Eren, ia masih saja berlagak kuat padahal beberapa sudut wajahnya terlihat biru-biru. Ujung bibirnya sedikit berdarah dan lengannya memar-memar biru karena menahan tendangan anak-anak itu barusan.

Sedangkan Armin terlihat memar-memar di lengan dan kakinya, keadaannya masih lebih baik dari Eren. Prajurit Garrison itu meraba wajah dan kepala Eren, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Armin.

"Syukurlah, tidak ada luka serius. Dasar Bodoh! Aku harus bilang apa dengan orangtuamu nanti!" Prajurit itu menjitak kepala Eren pelan.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Hannes! Mereka yang salah!" Eren tiba-tiba teringat hal penting. Ia menghampiri anak perempuan yang daritadi hanya menonton mereka.

"Mikasa kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Eren, ia memperhatikan Mikasa yang berdiri menempel ke dinding dengan gemetaran.

"Lho, siapa anak ini?" Prajurit Garrison itu baru sadar bahwa ada satu anak lagi selain Eren dan Armin.

Mikasa menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke syal merahnya. Ia mendekati Eren, rasanya Mikasa ingin sekali menangis saat itu tapi tidak ada airmata yang keluar.

"Maaf eren.. aku tidak bisa menolong.."

Sosok Mikasa saat ini, ekspresi yang sama dilihat Eren malam itu.

.

.

"_Aku takut.."_

_Bola mata Eren membesar, ternyata seorang perempuan bisa menjadi sangat rapuh. Eren ingin bicara tapi ia juga takut, ia takut perempuan dihadapannya itu akan lebih terluka jika ia salah bicara._

"_Mikasa.." Eren akhirnya membuka mulut._

"_Aku yakin orangtuamu senang karena kamu selamat, penjahat itu juga sudah tiada, kau tak perlu takut, kami sudah jadi keluargamu sekarang" Kata Eren pelan-pelan, berusaha membuat anak perempuan itu lebih tenang. Ah.. ia memang payah dalam hal ini._

"_Bukan itu—" Mikasa akhirnya memperlihatkan wajahnya, itu jelas bukan ekspresi takut yang dibayangkan Eren. Ia tidak menangis, bahkan matanya tidak berkaca-kaca sedikitpun._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa merasa biasa-biasa saja setelah melakukannya?" Tanya Mikasa_

"_Hah?" Eren bingung dengan pertanyaan Mikasa barusan._

"_Penjahat-penjahat itu, kita membunuhnya.. "_

_Eren akhirnya mengerti maksud dari ketakutan Mikasa, bukan ketakutan karena kehilangan orangtuanya tapi ketakutan karena dihantui rasa bersalah._

"_Mikasa, mereka itu hanya binatang dalam wujud manusia. Mereka bahkan tidak pantas hidup sejak awal. Untuk apa merasa kasihan atau bersalah setelah membunuh manusia seperti itu?" Oceh Eren, ia sedikit geram saat menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa. Jiwa kebenaran Eren bergejolak setiap membahas hal seperti ini._

_Mikasa merasa sedikit takjub dengan Eren, padahal umur mereka masih tergolong 'anak-anak' tapi Eren berpikir sangat dewasa. Sayangnya penjelasan Eren tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa takut di hatinya._

_Mikasa mengingat jelas sangat pisau itu ditusukkannya ke punggung penjahat. Saat itu, tubuh Mikasa terasa dialiri listrik yang menjalar ke saraf-saraf ototnya. Teriakan Eren tambah memacunya, naluri bertahan hidup Mikasa yang hampir mati saat melihat ayah dan ibunya tewas seketika bangun. Setelah itu, ia melakukan semuanya dengan insting, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ke benda tajam itu._

"_Aku mengerti.." Mikasa berkata dengan lirih._

"_Jika kau tidak melawan, kau kalah. Jika kau melawan, kau menang." Ujar Eren mantap. Kata-kata itu, alasan terbesar Mikasa mampu membunuh bedebah yang membunuh orangtuanya .Tapi, sekali lagi ia masih merasa adanya rasa takut dan cemas jauh di dalam dirinya._

Eren memegangi pipinya yang membengkak, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa." Eren tersenyum.

"Ah iya, Mikasa ini Armin" Eren menunjuk anak lelaki yang sibuk mengusap airmatanya, anak berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat lemah tapi tentu ia lebih berani dari Mikasa.

"Dan ini Hannes, ia prajurit Garrison. Hannes ini Mikasa Ackerman, ia mulai sekarang tinggal dengan keluargaku." Jelas Eren dan Hannes mengangguk-angguk.

.

.

.

Langkah Rivaille terhenti, ia berbalik arah menuju keributan yang mengarah ke sebuah gang kecil yang baru saja dilewatinya. Dimana-mana ada saja orang-orang bodoh yang merasa dirinya kuat dan mengganggu orang lemah. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang tampak dikerubungi oleh beberapa anak yang badannya jauh lebih besar darinya.

Rivaille bermaksud menolong anak itu, toh—ia sudah lama tidak berkelahi. Terakhir kali adalah saat ia menghabiskan 15 berandalan di Wall Sina, rasanya ingin sekali lagi memberikan pelajaran pada bedebah-bedebah lainnya. Tapi aksinya kalah cepat karena ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dari arah gang yang berlawanan berlari dan langsung menolong si bocah pirang. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolong dan memutuskan untuk menonton mereka dari kejauhan.

"Bocah bodoh.. kalau mau menolong harusnya kau menang," gumam Rivaille.

Mereka benar-benar habis dikeroyok, mungkin memang harusnya Rivaille menolong mereka sekarang. Ada yang menarik di perkelahian itu, ada seseorang yang tidak ikut berkelahi dan Rivaille baru sadar bahwa ada perempuan diantara mereka. Wajahnya tak asing, Rivaille merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Perempuan itu hanya diam, tentu saja ia ketakutan _ia seorang anak perempuan_ pikir Rivaille.

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Ah, Rivaille merasa dirinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan karena seorang prajurit Garrison menolong mereka. Ho.. ternyata masih ada prajurit yang benar-benar dapat dikatakan 'prajurit'. Prajurit itu datang dengan _heroik _dan seketika bocah-bocah nakal itu lari terbirit-birit. Rivaille pun angkat kaki dari tempat nya, sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan totonan yang barusan ia lihat. Baru saja Rivaille berjalan sekitar lima langkah sampai ia mendengar bocah berambut coklat itu berkata.

"-ini Mikasa Ackerman, ia mulai sekarang—"

Ekspresi Rivaille yang begitu datar seketika berubah, ekspresi antara terkejut, tidak percaya dan sedikit heran.

"Ackerman?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang lagi dan melihat ketiga anak itu. Bocah berambut pirang? Ah bukan dia laki-laki kalau begitu anak perempuan barusan bernama Ackerman. Ya, nama yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari pikirannya. Dan ia segera mengerti bahwa bocah berambut coklat pasti adalah anak dokter Jaeger yang disebut-sebut prajurit waktu itu.

"Dia membunuh Gund? Bocah itu?" Rivaille tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum nya, walau tidak sepenuhnya mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku menemukanmu."

.

.

Alasan mengapa Rivaille memutuskan untuk berada di Wall Maria sekarang, mungkin adalah alasan yang kekanak-kanakan.

Ia penasaran.

Penasaran dengan kekuatan dua orang anak kecil. Penasaran dengan semangat keberanian keduanya. Dan penasaran dengan sosok seorang gadis perempuan berumur 9 tahun yang bernama Ackerman.

Anak itu kehilangan kedua orangtuanya pada umur yang masih sangat muda. Rivaille mengerti perasaan itu, ia sangat mengerti karena ia bernasib sama. Yang berbeda adalah bocah itu sekarang dirawat oleh keluarga yang baik-baik, sedangkan Rivaille 'dirawat' oleh pria tua yang hanya memanfaatkannya untuk menjalankan sebuah bisnis haram.

Tak hanya itu, Rivaille merasa ia bukan anak perempuan biasa. Semua orang yang pernah Rivaille temui hanyalah orang-orang bodoh dan orang-orang lemah. Tidak pernah sekalipun Rivaille bertemu orang yang lebih kuat darinya, bahkan yang mendekati sedikitpun.

Semuanya Lemah!

Lemah! Lemah! Mereka terlalu lemah!

Tapi Rivaille yakin ia akan bertemu orang yang sekuat dirinya dan ia selalu menunggu saat itu datang.

Insting Rivaille mengatakan anak perempuan bernama Ackerman itu memiliki sesuatu, dan Rivaille yakin akan hal tersebut.

"Mikasa.."

-To be Continued-

.

.

* * *

UWAAA~~

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini :D

Dan akhirnya ada adegan RivaMika walaupun secara ga langsung *tebar kancut rivai* *senyum titan* #authorkhilaf

Makasih banyak buat yang udah Review di chap 1 & 2

**Crimson Wine Koshiba kiri **[makasih dukungannya ^^ *peluk cium*], **rivamika lovers **[ini udah apdet ] **rivamika shipper **[hoo.. saya memang keceh *disumpel kain lap sama rivaille* ini udah apdet ^^], **kueii **[*tebar Rivaille buat kamu karena udah nge-review tata bahasa dan tanda bacanya* ditunggu reviewmu lagi^^], **LinLin **[Di chap ini udah ada dikit rivamikanya :D], **ChikaxRatte **[maafkan kesalahan author bejad yg nilai selalu jeblok ini +_+ semoga tanda bacanya udah mulai bener *berharap*mungkin ketawa colossal itu seperti.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *langit 7 lapis runtuh*], **ca99oline** [saya sudah lanjutkan ini! FIGHT!], **Wintersia **[semangat buatmu juga, ditunggu reviewmu lagi].

**Makasih buat para readers yang masih mengikuti FF ini :'D**

Mohon Reviewnya! Review kalian kutunggu!

Ingat~ Your Review is like oxygen to me :* #ketawacolossal


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back everyone ^^ dengan new cover pic buat FF ini, makasih buat **i-c-21 at Tumblr** yang udah ngebolehin pake fanartnya :D

Selamat membaca readers ^^

* * *

**HUMANITY'S STRONGEST...?**

**-Chapter 4-**

**Author's note: Typo(s), harsh word, OC (figuran)**

* * *

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut hitam Mikasa, syal merah yang menghiasi lehernya tertiup menutupi wajah mungilnya. Udara musim semi yang manis, semanis harum bunga yang terbawa angin sampai ke indera penciuman Mikasa. Suasana musim semi yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia rasakan di gunung.

Gadis itu menatap ke langit memperhatikan gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin, walau pemandangannya diganggu oleh sebuah dinding besar tak jauh dari pandangannya. Tak banyak orang disekitar Mikasa, hanya beberapa anak kecil bermain kejar-kejaran dan beberapa anak seumurannya yang juga sedang memungut kayu bakar.

Satu-persatu tangannya memungut kayu bakar di lahan hijau itu. Kayu-kayu bakar itu mengingatkannya saat ia membantu ayahnya memungut kayu di hutan, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi mendiang ayahnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang lelaki menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon besar dibelakangnya. Bola mata kelabunya tak berhenti mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis yang sedang sibuk memungut kayu bakar di sana. Tadinya ia berniat untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak dibawah pohon rindang itu. Baru saja ia duduk bersandar di pohon dan mau menutup matanya, seorang gadis yang kemarin baru ia tahu wujudnya itu terlihat jelas di pandangannya, sontak rasa kantuk itu hilang dan lelaki itu kembali berdiri.

"Mikasa Ackerman…," gumam Rivaille kecil.

Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya, Rivaille masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Mikasa. Dan gadis itu juga tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang bola mata yang memperhatikannya begitu tajam sejak tadi.

Alis mata Rivaille terangkat satu, ia merasakan ada hal yang janggal. Bocah Jaeger itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, padahal kemarin ia melihat mereka berdua menempel terus bagaikan amplop dan perangko.

Ya.. Rivaille memang mengikuti mereka sampai mereka pulang kemarin, melihat gadis itu membopong tubuh bocah Jaeger itu yang babak belur sampai ke kediaman mereka.

"ah…" Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Mungkin instingku salah untuk bocah itu," gumam Rivaille.

_Lemah… ia hanya gadis yang lemah._

Tidak seperti sosok yang ada di bayangan Rivaille dimana ia membayangkan seorang gadis tangguh yang tidak mengenal rasa takut.

Nyatanya, kemarin ia melihat gadis itu gemetar tak karuan hanya karena melihat sebuah perkelahian kecil. Dan saat Rivaille tak sengaja menabrak anak kecil yang ternyata adalah seorang Mikasa Ackerman di pasar hari itu, gadis itu melangkah mundur hanya dengan ekspresi wajah datar Rivaille.

'_Mungkin ia membunuh Gund hanya karena berbekal keberuntungan, dan pasti karena ada bocah Jaeger yang membantunya,'_ pikir Rivaille. Ia mulai merasa hilang ketertarikan akan seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

Namun mata Rivaille tak hentinya memandangi wajah rupawan itu. Walau tidak jelas karena ia melihat dari jarak yang tidak dekat, wajah itu menarik, terlalu menarik, hampir membuatnya sedikit kagum. Wajah khas yang tidak pernah Rivaille lihat sebelumnya. Bentuk dan raut wajah asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat di Wall Sina ataupun pada wajah-wajah wanita cantik yang pernah diculiknya.

Bulu mata yang panjang, bola mata hitam yang besar, bibir kecilnya yang kemerahan ditambah rambut hitam panjang yang terlihat begitu lembut.

Rivaille mengerti kenapa bosnya benar-benar frustasi saat tahu Gund membunuh ibunya. Mereka objek penjualan yang sangat menggiurkan, keturunan ras yang langka. Ras oriental yang hanya Rivaille dengar dari kisah-kisah tentang sejarah manusia, ras yang hampir punah.

Mikasa mengikat kayu bakar yang sudah ia kumpulkan, ia menarik tas kayu yang digunakannya untuk membawa kayu-kayu itu ke punggungnya. Gadis itupun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Rivaille yang memperhatikan sosoknya yang makin menjauh.

'_haruskah aku ikuti bocah itu lagi? Ia hanya wanita lemah, biarkan sajalah.. lagipula aku harus segera kembali ke Wall Sina,' _batin Rivaille.

Tapi kakinya membangkang, Rivaille malah berjalan kearah Mikasa pergi sambil memakai jas hitam yang hanya disandarkan di pundaknya dari tadi. Gadis yang diikutinya berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil, gang menuju rumah keluarga Jaeger.

Rivaille pun berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Mikasa, tapi di belokan itu ia malah melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat ia kenal.

.

.

.

"Ck ck ck, gadis kecil tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendiri."

"Benar-benar-, kalau ada orang jahat yang menculikmu bagaimana cantik?" Tangan orang itu mengusap dagu Mikasa, yang menatap mereka horor.

"Main saja dengan kami, kami tidak akan menyakitimu.."

"kamu pasti senang main dengan kami"

Mikasa tersudut di antara dinding bangunan dan sekelompok laki-laki yang memojoknya. Kayu-kayu yang baru saja ia kumpulkan terjatuh, tapi Mikasa tidak peduli lagi.

Sekelompok laki-laki itu tampak seperti srigala yang menemukan domba tersesat di hutan.

Salah satu dari mereka meraih wajah Mikasa dan mengelus pipinya tapi Mikasa berteriak, "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Mereka malah menyeringai.

"Hoo.. aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana jeritanmu kalau kusentuh dibagian lain," kata laki-laki yang barusan mengelus pipi Mikasa. Teman-temannya langsung memegangi lengan Mikasa yang sama sekali tidak memberontak.

DDUAAGG

Sebuah kaleng melayang dan mendarat mulus di salah satu kepala berandalan tersebut.

"SIALAN! SIAPA ITU?!" serunya langsung menengok kebelakang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ah.. kukira tempat sampah, ternyata cuma seonggok sampah berbicara," kata seorang lelaki yang tingginya tak seberapa sedang berdiri angkuh menatap mereka dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Berandalan yang terkena lemparan Rivaille itu mengayun-ayunkan jari telunjuknya seakan memberi kode pada teman-temannya dan mereka langsung mengepung Rivaille. Tubuh yang tidak tinggi itu hampir tenggelam diantara kepungan berandalan yang bertubuh besar, Mikasa tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Lagi-lagi ia gemetaran seperti saat itu, melihat perkelahian yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau punya nyali yang besar bocah pendek, Kau hanya sendiri dan kami bertujuh," kata salah satu berandalan itu lalu yang lain tertawa seakan mengejek Rivaille setelah mendengar temannya tersebut.

"Heh- Dasar sok pahlawan! Badanmu akan kami remukkan, kau tidak akan menang melawan kami."

"hahaha."

Senyum Rivaille tidak bisa disembunyikan, ia tertawa kecil membuat para berandalan itu kebingungan.

"Kalian merasa bisa mengalahkanku? Kalau itu benar terjadi, itu akan jadi kabar menarik bagiku sih," ujar Rivaille sambil membuka jas hitamnya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja di tanah.

"Tapi sayangnya.." Mata kelabu itu menatap tajam para berandal itu, raut wajahnya datar namun mengintimidasi.

"Aku kuat, lebih kuat dari kalian, sangat kuat."

"Aku bisa menghabisi kalian semua disini, walaupun aku hanya sendiri."

.

.

Mikasa baru saja melihat hal yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Ia bahkan belum lama berdiri di sana sejak lelaki itu muncul dan menolongnya. Tapi berandalan-berandalan itu sudah terkapar di tanah, kondisi mereka mengenaskan penuh memar dan luka. Sedangkan lelaki yang menolongnya bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Lelaki itu menghampiri Mikasa, gadis itu termenung melihat wajah yang pernah secara tak sengaja ia lihat di pasar dua hari yang lalu. Wajah penolongnya itu benar-benar tidak bersahabat, tapi ia harus berterima kasih bukan?

"Terima kas-"

"Simpan formalitasmu, aku tidak butuh," kata Rivaille memotong perkataan Mikasa sambil melonggarkan cravat di lehernya, ia sedikit berkeringat setelah menghabisi berandalan itu.

"Bocah idiot, Kenapa kau tidak melawan atau memberontak sedikit?" tanya Rivaille menatap dalam ke mata Mikasa.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mikasa memalingkan wajah, ia jadi gelisah dan Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya agar tenggelam di syal merahnya.

.

.

_Deg Deg Deg.._

_Jantung Mikasa berpacu sangat cepat, airmata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Gemetar… seluruh badannya tidak berhenti gemetar…_

"_LAWAN!" seru anak laki-lak itu._

'_Ha? La-la-lawan?' batin Mikasa._

"_LAWAN! Kalau kita kalah, kita akan mati."_

'_Ma-mati? Sama seperti ayah dan ibu? Aku.. aku akan pergi ketempat ayah dan ibuku?'_

"_LAWAN! Kalau kita menang, kita akan HIDUP!"_

'_Hidup…? Tapi.. ayah dan ibu… '_

_Sekelebat memori itu muncul kembali di benak Mikasa._

'_Mikasa, suatu saat nanti saat ibu dan ayah tiada lagi.. ibu selalu mengharapkan kau untuk hidup yang terbaik, hidup yang diberkahi, hidup yang bahagia... Berjanjilah nanti, kau tidak akan menyerah menjalani hidupmu Mikasa. Ibu dan ayah akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu.'_

_Batin Mikasa berkecamuk, memori itu bagaikan pemacu mesin yang ada di dirinya. 'Untuk hidup… apa aku masih dibolehkan untuk hidup…? BENAR! Aku pantas hidup! Mereka yang harus mati! Dunia ini kejam! Mereka harus mati, dan aku yang akan membunuhnya!'_

_Mikasa merasakan munculnya keajaiban, tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar, ia merasa dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Karena penculik itu sibuk mencekik leher anak laki-laki itu, dengan mudahnya Mikasa menusukkan belati yang hampir remuk gagangnya di tangannya tersebut._

_Mikasa berhasil… Ia berhasil bertahan hidup…_

_Namun perasaan aneh itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Walau Mikasa tahu ia membunuh demi membela diri dan ia sangat sadar bahwa anak laki-laki itu juga telah membunuh._

_Emosinya sangat membabi buta saat menusukkan pisau itu._

_Ia berpikir dapat melakukan apa saja, merasa dapat mengendalikan diri sepenuhnya namun nyatanya ia kehilangan kendali. Kalau saja tidak ada anak laki-laki itu di sampingnya, Mikasa pasti sudah mencabik-cabik tubuh penculiknya._

'_Apakah aku akan kehilangan kendali lagi? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membunuh seseorang lagi? Apa yang harus kulakukan nantinya… aku takut.. aku takut untuk melawan...'_

_._

_._

"hei, apa kau tuli?" tanya Rivaille, ia kesal karena sang bocah tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-aku.. jika aku melawan mereka.." Suara gadis itu bergetar. Rivaille mengangkat alisnya tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Aku takut.. aku takut kehilangan kendali…" kata Mikasa lirih.

"Kehilangan kendali?"

"Aku… a..aku… pernah membunuh seseorang, karena itu.." Suara gadis itu sangat kecil dan bergetar sepanjang kata-katanya.

"Lalu?"

Mikasa menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang lelaki itu. Wajah yang sangat menjengkelkan, lelaki itu menatap Mikasa dengan ekspresi datar, ia tidak terkejut setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Mikasa pernah membunuh.

"A-aku… tidak mau membabi buta lagi seperti saat itu.. aku tidak mau melihat pembunuhan atau perkelahian lagi.. aku takut jika harus melawan."

Lelaki itu merasa tergelitik mendengar pengakuan Mikasa, seakan ia mendengar pengakuan tentang dirinya yang dulu, hanya saja ia tidak pernah mengaku.

Ya, Rivaille tahu benar perasaan itu, Rivaille dulu juga merasakan hal itu..

"_aha—ha-ha.. aku menang—ka-kalian hanya pecundang.. kalian pantas mati.." Bocah itu berjalan tergontai-gontai di sepanjang jalan kecil itu, bibirnya tersenyum paksa namun ada airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Hujan turun membasahi kaus dan tubuh Rivaille, noda pada cravat ayahnya mulai hilang dibilas derasnya hujan._

'_Aku kuat… dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku..' batin Rivaille._

_Bocah yang baru berumur 10 tahun itu seakan mengamuk tiap kali ia terlibat perkelahian. Tenaga dan kekuatannya terlalu besar bagi seorang anak diumur itu. Mereka tak punya kesempatan untuk memberi luka parah pada Rivaille. Kepalan tangan kanannya berlumuran darah, ia memukuli orang-orang itu sampai wajah mereka hampir tak berbentuk. _

_Mengerikan._

_Rivaille kecil itu mulai ketakutan dengan adanya monster dalam dirinya. Monster yang disebut dengan emosi, monster itu mulai lepas kendali. Dan Rivaille merasa dirinya semakin hari semakin menjadi seperti binatang, seakan tak punya emosi lain selain amarah dan nafsu membunuh. Akankah ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya? Menyelamatkan Rivaille dari belenggu monster…_

"_Kau kotor sekali nak, badanmu juga sangat kurus... bagaimana jika kau pergi ketempatku?"_

_Seseorang itu… benar-benar datang…_

_._

_._

Rivaille mendekat dan memojokkan Mikasa, lebih menyudutkan gadis itu dari berandalan yang barusan mengganggunya.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku ini seorang penjahat?" kata Rivaille.

"eh?"

"Kau tetap tidak akan melawan?" Rivaille memegang lengan kiri kecil Mikasa, mencengkramnya kuat di atas kepala Mikasa.

"Kau bisa saja mengambil kayu bakar itu dan memukul kepalaku, kau tahu? Kau masih tidak mau melawan?"

Mikasa mencoba melepaskan lengan kirinya yang dicengkram kuat oleh lelaki itu, tetapi ia tidak mau melepaskannya. Rivaille menarik lengan Mikasa yang lain dan mencengkram kedua lengan kecil itu dengan satu tangan. Gadis itu makin memberontak, tapi sama sekali tidak kuat, jauh berbeda dengan perlawanan yang Rivaille dapatkan ketika ia menculik wanita-wanita penghibur yang akan dijual di dinding dalam sana.

"Le—lepas—kan" pinta Mikasa lirih.

"ah..Benar juga, kau hanya gadis kecil idiot yang lemah. Kenapa kau harus takut kehilangan kendali ? apa kau akan membunuh orang lagi, begitu? Bagaimana kau tahu jika kau sendiri tidak mau melawan penjahat yang mengganggumu? Lagipula walaupun kau berusaha membunuhnya pun, mungkin kau lah yang akan terbunuh. Aku yakin kau berhasil membunuh orang waktu itu semua hanya karena keberuntungan, jangan besar kepala dulu" pinta Rivaille makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mikasa.

Nafas Mikasa tercekat karena tatapan tajam dari sepasang bola mata kelabu yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan matanya. Apa yang dimaksud lelaki ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau terlalu pengecut, kalau kau berpikir dengan tidak melawan itu benar, KAU SALAH. Dan jangan berpikir kau takut akan hilang kendali, kau hanya bocah lemah, hilang kendali pun pria-pria mesum itu pasti sudah melakukan hal nista padamu." Rivaille menambahkan tenaganya pada kedua lengan yang ia cengkram semakin tertekan ke dinding.

"Tidak ada salahnya melawan, karena mereka yang salah, bocah."

"A—AKH!" teriak Mikasa, ia meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman lelaki di depannya itu.

Siapa dia? Apa yang ia katakan pada Mikasa? Kepala Mikasa serasa akan pecah, dan lengannya sangat sakit.

'Perkataan lelaki ini… ada benarnya, aku pengecut jika tidak melawan…waktu itu.. sama saja seperti aku membiarkan Eren dan Armin babak belur…' batin Mikasa.

"Ayo bocah, jangan-jangan kau bukannya tidak mau melawan, tapi tidak _bisa_ melawan? Kau tidak punya kemampuan sama sekali?" Jarak wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti, hembusan nafas Mikasa dan suara debaran jantung gadis itu dapat terdengar jelas oleh Rivaille.

"Aku bisa melawan!" seru Mikasa.

"hoo.. buktikan bocah," ujar Rivaille.

Lengan kecil itu mulai meronta-ronta, tenaga gadis itu lumayan kuat ternyata, membuat Rivaille sedikit kaget karena tenaganya.

DDUAAAK

Rivaille yang tidak tahu kalau ternyata gadis didepannya mengincar pangkal pahanya, meringis tertahan namun ia tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Ada rasa nyeri menjalar dari pangkal pahanya tapi bisa ia atasi.

"Te-ternyata tendanganmu kuat juga bocah, darimana kau dapatkan tenaga sebesar itu?" tanya Rivaille menatap jengkel kearah Mikasa.

"Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menendangmu lagi, lepaskan lenganku! Aku tidak peduli kau telah menolongku, kau menyebalkan! Lepaskan!"

Gadis itu mendorong Rivaille agar badannya tidak tersudut ke dinding. Mikasa menendang kaki lelaki itu tapi ia dapat mengelak. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menjatuhkan tubuh lelaki itu ke tanah tapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat. Tidak mengurangi tenaga yang ia kerahkan agar lepas dari cengkraman tangan lelaki itu, ia berusaha menyundul dagu Rivaille dengan kepalanya. Hampir saja kepala Mikasa menyentuh dagu Rivaille, tapi Rivaille dapat mengelak. Tenaga Mikasa ternyata tidak seperti yang Rivaille bayangkan, ternyata tenaga gadis itu lebih besar dari wanita-wanita yang pernah berusaha lepas dari cengkramannya. Dan gadis itu tidak menyerah melawannya, walau teknik berkelahinya masih sangat payah.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Suara lonceng menggema ke penjuru kota kecil Shiganshina, suara lonceng yang sangat Rivaille kenal. Suara itu menghentikan pertarungan keduanya, Rivaille melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Su-suara apa itu?" gumam Mikasa, sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah karena tenaga Rivaille. Ia menatap lelaki itu.

"Prajurit Scouting legion telah kembali…" gumam Rivaille.

.

.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Hai hai semuanya~~~ :'D

Oke, di chapter ini bener-bener full Rivamika scene yg bener2 gak sabar aku ketik, tapi di chap depan masih banyak lho~~ ada sedikit perbedaan dibanding cerita asli snk pas Mikasa bunuh penculiknya dan, mungkin pada bingung kenapa ga ada eren akan dijelaskan di chap depan :]

Tadinya aku mau publish kemarin malem tapi karena keluar episode 22 SNK yg scene Rivamikanya CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAI ANGIN TOPAN PUTING BELIUNG GEMPA BUMI, saya terlalu fangirlingan sampe ga bisa lanjutin ngedit2nya :'D

Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan penulisan *bow

Makasih buat yang udah review di Chap kemarin

**Kueii** (sya juga mau dielus RIvaille )**, linLin rivamika **(di chap ini cukup mantep rivamikanya, tapi masih ada kok di chap2 depan :D)**, nijiironocrayon **(makasih banget )**, wintersia** (iyaa, mikasa polos bgt dulu)**, anon ***siapa namamu nak +_+***, kazuki **(iya mereka emang manis banget thanks for review )**, Yano akiga** (hohohoho).

Mungkin aku bakal telat banget update karena minggu depan aku ada Ujian T_T tapi kalo ide ga seret mungkin juga tetep update :P

Mohon review kalian semua di chap ini ya ^^ Your review's like oxygen to me :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Sayap kebebasan.**

**Sayap?**

Mereka tidak memiliki sayap, tak satupun dari mereka.

Tapi mereka dapat mengudara di angkasa.

Dapat terbang layaknya seekor Elang.

Seakan memiliki sepasang sayap yang begitu lebar.

Sepasang sayap yang tak kasat mata.

Sepasang sayap gagah yang terlambang di punggung dan jantung mereka.

**Kebebasan?**

Apa yang aku ketahui tentang kebebasan?

Aku yang selalu dibelenggu nasib.

Dibelengggu oleh benda mati yang disebut 'dinding'.

Tapi mereka menatap ke depan dengan mantap.

Dengan Euforia, menunggu gerbang belenggu itu terbuka.

Menantikan apa yang ditawarkan kebebasan dibaliknya.

Dengan panji yang berkibar, mereka melangkah maju.

**Namun…**

Tak selamanya sayap itu terkembang kokoh.

Sayap itu terluka, terjatuh, tertelan, terinjak.

Sepasang sayap itu tak lagi di angkasa.

_Merenggut sang kebebasan._

_Merenggut sang kehidupan._

**Apa daya…**

**Manusia, tetaplah manusia.**

* * *

**HUMANITY'S STRONGEST...?**

**-Chapter 5-**

**Author's note: Typo(s), harsh word, Flashback..**

_shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

Rivaille berjalan menuju arah suara lonceng tersebut. Sang gadis berambut hitam yang penasaran dengan suara itu pun mengikutinya dari belakang, memegangi syal merahnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah dibaliknya.

Mikasa menoleh singkat ke belakang melihat kayu-kayu bakar yang baru dipungutnya. Ia lalu menoleh kedepan, _ah sudahlah _pikirnya. Gadis tersebut terlalu penasaran dengan suara lonceng yang tak berhenti berdentang tersebut.

TENG TENG TENG..

Suara itu terus menggema, membuat pintu-pintu rumah terbuka dan sang pemilik rumah keluar berjalan kearah yang sama dengan Rivaille dan Mikasa.

Mikasa menatap Rivaille lekat dari belakang, mengira-ngira apa yang membuat lelaki penolongnya itu tiba-tiba mengubah sikap. Sedangkan Rivaille sambil berjalan pelan, ia memejamkan mata seraya mengingat sebuah kenangan, entah kenangan manis atau pahit, ia menghiraukan kerumunan orang yang berlari menuju suara lonceng.

.

.

_Ia menatap lekat ke mata kedua orangtuanya, mereka tersenyum menatap Rivaille. Anak kecil itu berdiri diantara kerumunan manusia yang mendecak kagum melihat sosok mereka._

_Panji itu berkibar dengan gagahnya, sebuah lambang dua sayap yang saling bertautan._

"_Bunuh mereka semua!" teriak salah satu orang di kerumunan._

"_Kalahkan Titan-titan itu, prajurit!"_

"_Kembalilah dengan selamat!"_

_Para prajurit Garrison membubarkan kerumunan itu, menyuruh mereka untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah karena gerbang dinding akan segera dibuka. Semua persiapan telah selesai. Tetapi Rivaille malah memanjat salah satu atap rumah dan mengintip mereka dari atas._

_Bocah 8 tahun itu selalu ada disana setiap prajurit-prajurit Scouting Legion berangkat menuju ekspedisi. Tidak pernah ia hiraukan larangan orangtuanya, ia selalu bersikeras mengantar keberangkatan mereka. Bahkan menunggu berhari-hari di atap itu, menunggu dinding itu kembali terbuka, menunggu sosok orangtuanya yang bahkan tetap tersenyum padanya dalam keadaan yang begitu kacau._

_GRRRK-GRRRK-GRRRRK-_

_Gerbang Wall Maria mulai terbuka, kedua orangtua Rivaille menatap lurus kedepan diikuti para prajurit yang lain. Mereka menarik tali kekang kuda mereka, bersiap untuk memacu kendaraan mereka tersebut._

"_Kita akan memulai ekspedisi ke 47 diluar dinding, SEMUANYA, MAJU!"_

_Suara derap langkah kaki, diikuti suara lengkingan kuda saling bersahutan. Mereka akhirnya pergi… dan gerbang dinding tersebut kembali tertutup._

"_Kembalilah.. dengan selamat.. ayah.. ibu.."._

_._

_._

Mikasa memeras ujung syal merahnya, ia akhirnya berhasil menembus kerumunan dan dapat melihat alasan yang menyebabkan semua orang-orang ini berkumpul. Di tengah kerumunan, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki pendek berdiri disampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Bola mata lelaki itu mengikuti kerumunan prajurit yang berjalan gontai dihadapan mereka.

Prajurit-prajurit tersebut tetap berjalan maju, mengacuhkan cemooh dari para penduduk. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah terlebih lagi dengan tatapan mereka, sorot mata yang menyedihkan. Kepedihan, ketakutan, kesedihan dan amarah terlukis jelas di wajah prajurit-prajurit itu. Beberapa dari mereka membawa kereta kuda yang isinya ditutupi kain, walau tetap terlihat ada yang menyembul sedikit dari sana.

"Mereka prajurit yang diceritakan oleh Eren," gumam Mikasa.

Rivaille menoleh ke samping, mendapati gadis itu ternyata mengikutinya. Lelaki itu menggerutu kesal tapi perhatiannya tertuju kembali pada pasukan berjubah hijau yang baru memasuki dinding di hadapannya. Ia melihat jauh kedepan barisan, mulai terjadi kericuhan disana. Kericuhan yang berasal dari seseorang yang meminta tanggung jawab dan alasan mengapa mereka kembali dengan anggota sedikit. Sebuah kericuhan yang tak asing di mata Rivaille, orang-orang seperti itu membuat Rivaille muak, mereka tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang perjuangan mereka, perjuangan mendiang orangtuanya.

Ia melirik gadis polos yang sedikit kebingungan disampingnya, Rivaille tahu kericuhan ini akan menjadi sangat buruk, dan sebaiknya bocah itu tidak melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau-? Le-lepas!"

Rivaille merebut lengan bocah itu, menariknya menjauhi kerumunan. Mikasa pun pasrah karena tak mampu melawan tenaga lelaki yang menyeretnya dan akhirnya ia berjalan mengikuti Rivaille. Mereka kembali ke gang kecil tempat perkelahian mereka dan Rivaille melepaskan tangan Mikasa, melirik bocah itu tajam.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk mengikutiku, huh?"

Mikasa pun menjawab, "Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku hanya penasaran dengan suara itu"

"Tch.. bocah yang menyusahkan..,"gerutu Rivaille.

Kayu-kayu bakar itu masih disana, tercecer di jalanan. Tas kayu yang dipakai Mikasa untuk membawanya juga tergeletak begitu saja di sudut gang, diabaikan, bahkan tak dilirik oleh si pemilik.

Jiwa Rivaille sedikit bergejolak melihat kekacauan di depan matanya, ia benci melihat kayu-kayu itu berantakan di tengah jalan walaupun Rivaille bukan pemilik jalanan itu.

Satu persatu, kayu-kayu bakar itu diambil Rivaille, ia mengapit kayu-kayu itu diketiaknya sambil memungut yang lainnya. Mikasa hanya memperhatikan Rivaille dengan polosnya.

"Masih diam saja?" Rivaille akhirnya buka mulut.

"Ini pekerjaanmu, aku sudah berbaik hati mau membantu dan kau diam saja?" pinta Rivaille yang sudah selesai mengumpulkan kayu-kayu tersebut, lalu menaruh tumpukan kayu-kayu yang itu ke lengan Mikasa yang menerimanya.

"….."

Dan gadis itu menjawab dengan bisu.

"Oi bocah, aku tidak tahu kau ini kembali tuli atau apa, aku tak peduli. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ingat, kau harus ubah jalan pikiranmu, karena tidak setiap saat ada orang yang akan menolongmu. Setidaknya tolong dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu." Rivaille tidak mau membuat gadis itu menendang selangkangannya lagi, dan memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih baik, setidaknya memberi nasihat bukan hal yang salah kan?

Ia mengakui tenaga gadis kecil itu, ia memiliki potensi, mungkin tinggal di gunung membuat otot-otot kecilnya itu menjadi kuat. Tenaga yang hampir setara dengannya sewaktu ia berumur yang sama, sedikit berbeda karena Rivaille sudah dibekali teknik berkelahi yang handal saat itu.

Rivaille pun beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut, ia tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat dan debu setelah perkelahian tadi. Ia sudah menyewa sebuah kamar kecil di kota kecil itu, ruangan bersih yang memiliki sebuah kamar mandi sudah cukup untuknya karena akan sangat merepotkan jika ia harus tinggal di atap, lagipula uang penghasilannya cukup banyak untuk menyewa kamar yang mewah sekalipun. Dan menurut Rivaille, hanya atap milik Audrisa-lah yang cukup bersih untuk ia tinggali.

"... …."

Baru Rivaille berjalan sekitar lima meter dari tempat Mikasa berdiri dan ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara itu begitu kecil, tapi pendengaran Rivaille yang tajam masih bisa mendengar kalimat yang disampaikan.

'Terima Kasih'

Ujung bibir Rivaille terangkat sedikit, kerutan di antara kedua matanya menghilang, dan raut wajahnya seakan menjadi lebih _ringan_. Tidak kelihatan jelas mungkin... namun itulah cara Rivaille tersenyum yang sebenarnya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia tersenyum dengan _seikhlas _itu.

.

.

.

.

"Saya bersedia mengurus masalah keluarga yang kehilangan di kota ini."

Lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai komandan Scouting Legion dihadapannya pun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Tangan kanan lelaki berambut pirang itu masih terkepal kuat di dada sebelah kirinya, menunggu respon dari sang komandan.

"Baiklah Irvin, kau urus keluarga-keluarga di Shiganshina. Kami akan menunggumu segera kembali ke markas utama," ujar sang komandan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sang prajurit dan menatap keluar jendela. Markas Scouting Legion yang berada di Shiganshina merupakan bangunan yang tak besar, karena hanya sebagai tempat perhentian untuk pertolongan pertama pada prajurit yang terluka.

"Saya siap menjalankan tugas!" seru Irvin, menegaskan kepalan tangan kanannya dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ini, semoga beruntung Irvin.. Aku mempercayakan prajurit dari kota ini padamu."

Sang prajurit berambut pirang tersebut keluar dari ruangan, tak lupa memberi hormat terakhir pada komandannya.

Lelaki itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor sambil mengendurkan _bolo tie_ yang terikat di kerahnya.

Hari ini Scouting Legion baru saja kembali bertugas dari luar dinding dan mereka telah kehilangan 60 persen prajurit dari anggota semula. Bukan angka yang mengejutkan, hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bahkan pasti akan terjadi setiap mereka mengadakan ekspedisi ke luar dinding.

Irvin Smith, seorang korporal muda Scouting Legion yang masih berumur 24 tahun. Lelaki yang memiliki iris sebiru lautan itu masih _bertahan_ setelah dua kali ekspedisi ke luar dinding, termasuk dengan ekspedisi yang baru selesai hari itu.

Kuat?

Tentu saja ia seorang prajurit yang luar biasa kuatnya, rekor Irvin sendiri dalam membunuh titan termasuk tiga terbaik di angkatannya.

Seorang prajurit wanita berkacamata menghampirinya ketika ia keluar dari bangunan tersebut, mengekori Irvin dari belakang. Wanita itu berkuncir kuda dengan rambut dan bola mata yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Hanji, sudah kau data siapa saja yang berasal dari Shiganshina?" tanya Irvin pada prajurit wanita tersebut.

"Sudah korporal, ada sembilan prajurit dan dua diantaranya sudah tidak memiliki keluarga," jawab prajurit itu dengan nada bicara yang sangat ringan, membuat kesan ceria ketika mendengar perkataannya.

Irvin menghentikan langkah kakinya, menatap Hanji dan membuka mulutnya, "Apa semua jasadnya berhasil kembali ke dalam dinding?"

Hanji menunduk, sinar matahari yang memantul di lensa kacamatanya membuat iris kecoklatannya tidak nampak.

"Tidak korporal, tiga prajurit telah dimakan dan… dua prajurit dalam keadaan yang lebih baik tidak dikembalikan.." Nada bicaranya yang ceria barusan menghilang.

Irvin mengangguk pelan, ia kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Hanji. Mereka sampai di belakang bangunan dimana terdapat lahan yang cukup lapang, tiga prajurit yang menunggu mereka disana segera mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke arah jantung, memberi hormat kepada sang korporal. Hanji bergabung dengan mereka, dan Irvin mengisyaratkan untuk menurunkan kepalan tangan mereka. Sunyi senyap, tidak ada suara setelah itu.

Empat jasad tak bernyawa diletakkan di atas tanah, di tutupi dengan kain putih seadanya. Seragam mereka masih menempel, lengkap dengan jubah hijau yang menyembul dari kain putih yang menutupi jasadnya. Bercak-bercak merah menodai kain putih tersebut, dan tubuh mereka terlihat sudah mulai kaku.

Irvin berdiri tegak dihadapan keempat jasad tersebut. Dengan raut wajah tegas, tanpa airmata, tanpa ekspresi kesedihan, Irvin menatap _mereka_.

"Prajurit." Irvin mulai membuka mulutnya, suaranya lantang, tegas tanpa terbata-bata.

"Kalian berempat telah memenuhi tugas dan misi kalian."

Lelaki kurus disamping Hanji tak kuasa menahan airmatanya yang sudah mengalir deras di pipi, isakan juga terdengar dari dua prajurit yang lain.

"Perjuangan kalian adalah harapan bagi umat manusia, dengan itu saya menyampaikan rasa salut dan terima kasih sebagai bagian dari umat manusia. Semuanya, HORMAT!" seru Irvin dengan lantangnya.

Tangan kanannya dikepal kuat dan pergelangan tangannya ia tekukkan mengarah ke jantungnya, begitu pula dengan tangan kirinya dikepalkan dan di tekuk di belakang punggungnya. Hanji dan ketiga prajurit yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan serentak.

Suasana yang khidmat, tenang, dan terasa damai. Hanya ada suara isak tangis dan suara semilir angin yang lewat, membuat kain putih penutup salah satu jasad terbuka sedikit. Memperlihatkan lambang sepasang sayap, sepasang sayap yang ternodai darah yang sudah mengering.

Sebuah upacara kematian yang singkat.

Tanpa pelayat, tanpa tempat yang layak, dan tanpa satu tangkaipun bunga.

Namun penuh akan airmata kesedihan, penuh isak tangis kehilangan, penuh akan rasa hormat kesalutan, dan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang para sahabat.

Hal yang kecil, namun itulah upacara kematian sederhana yang setidaknya prajurit Scouting Legion berikan kepada _mereka._

'_Prajurit yang telah kehilangan sepasang sayap.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari itu kota Shiganshina lebih ribut dan berisik, Mikasa baru menyadari ketika ia baru sampai di kediaman Jaeger dimana penduduk berlalu-lalang disepanjang jalan sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Mikasa! Astaga, aku khawatir karena kau tidak kunjung kembali." Carla menghamburkan pelukannya ke tubuh Mikasa yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tadi kayu-kayunya terjatuh jadi aku memungut kayu- kayu itu dulu, maaf sudah membuat ibu khawatir," ujar Mikasa.

Carla memeluk erat anak angkat kesayangannya itu, dan berkata, "Syukurlah, kukira terjadi sesuatu.. seharusnya aku menemanimu tadi.."

"Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri ibu, aku sudah biasa mengumpulkan kayu di gunung dan itu lebih sulit daripada disini," kata Mikasa.

"Aku mengerti, tapi ini karena Eren bersikeras untuk ikut dengan ayahnya pergi ke Wall Rose. Seharusnya ini pekerjaannya, ah sudahlah.. yang terpenting kau tidak apa-apa. Mandilah terlebih dahulu ya, makan malam segera siap." Carla mengambil kayu-kayu itu dan menaruhnya di samping tempat perapian.

Mikasa pun langsung menghambur ke kamarnya, kamar nya dan Eren lebih tepatnya.

Kamar itu kosong, anak lelaki yang biasa menempati tempat itu tidak ada disana. Eren pergi dengan ayahnya ke sebuah kota di dalam Wall Rose, ia bersikeras ingin ikut membantu ayahnya mengobati wabah Malaria yang terjangkit di kota itu.

Padahal sudah dilarang, tapi Mikasa mendukung perdebatan Eren dengan ayahnya, karena ia tahu Eren tidak hentinya membicarakan pekerjaan ayahnya yang hebat dan rasa ingin tahunya mengobati orang-orang sakit padanya. Akhirnya Eren pun dibolehkan untuk pergi, dan Mikasa tetap tinggal dirumah bersama Carla.

Dalam menghabisi waktu dengan ibu tirinya, Mikasa menunjukkan cara menyulam yang pernah diajarkan mendiang ibunya dulu dan membuat Carla terkagum-kagum dengan seni yang langka tersebut.

.

.

Mikasa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Gadis berambut hitam itu memperhatikan pergelangan tangan dan lengannya. Ada bekas kemerahan disana, bekas cengkraman lelaki penolongnya.

"…_.tidak setiap saat ada orang yang akan menolongmu. Setidaknya tolong dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu."_

Kata-kata lelaki itu benar, sangat benar.

Ia melakukan hal yang benar membunuh penculiknya saat itu. Tapi ia salah ketika ia hanya berdiri diam saat Eren dan Armin dipukuli, ia salah ketika ia diam saat hampir _dicabuli._

Berkali-kali Mikasa merasa harus membalas Eren, Eren pernah menolongnya dan melindunginya. Mikasa harus bisa melindunginya juga, karena sekarang Eren juga keluarganya, ia tidak mau melihat keluarganya tersakiti lagi.

_Tidak lagi._

Kehilangan kendali…?

'_Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, kan?'_ Mikasa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Ia mengingat betul alam sadarnya masih bekerja saat melawan lelaki berambut hitam yang menyebabkan bekas di tangannya tersebut. Ia melakukan perlawanan bukan karena luapan emosi yang tidak terkendali, tapi karena lelaki itu bersikeras memaksanya untuk melawan, dan Mikasa mau tidak mau harus melawan karena demi apapun cengkraman lelaki itu tidak main-main. Mikasa masih bisa merasakan sakitnya, tenaga lelaki itu mengerikan, lebih mengerikan dari penculik yang pernah menyekapnya dulu.

Bahkan setelah Mikasa mendapat kesempatan menendang pangkal pahanya, barang sensitif yang pasti membuat semua lelaki ambruk tersebut. Lelaki itu hanya meringis, dan Mikasa menyadari bahwa selama ini ia hanya seorang gadis lemah.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, bagaimana caraku melindungi Eren?"

.

.

"Kakek tua itu pasti marah besar sekarang," batin Rivaille.

Ia sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamnya setelah selesai mandi. Ia memakai kemeja yang baru saja dibelinya di pasar, kemeja baru yang membuatnya merasa segar.

Aura Rivaille sedang bagus sekarang, padahal batinnya sempat retak ketika melihat pasukan prajurit Scouting Legion yang baru saja kembali dari ekspedisi, mengingatkannya akan kenangan masa lalu. Tapi mendengar satu kalimat dari seorang gadis yang bukanlah siapa-siapa padanya sore itu, cukup membuat sisa hari Rivaille menjadi lebih baik.

"Bocah.. sial…" gerutu Rivaille, membicarakan gadis itu membuatnya teringat akan tendangan _maut_ yang mengenai selangkangannya.

Memang sudah tidak sakit lagi, tapi ia cukup terkejut menemukan orang yang bisa membuatnya meringis seperti itu. Cara yang tidak adil untuk menendangnya di tempat itu, tapi jika dipikir-pikir tidak adil juga untuk gadis itu berkelahi melawan Rivaille bukan?

"Ternyata, bocah itu punya keberanian juga."

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur kecil di ruangan itu, membuat kelopak mata lelaki berdarah Perancis itu menjadi berat, hari ini cukup membuatnya lelah. Ia akhirnya dapat merasakan kehangatan sebuah kamar dan empuknya sebuah kasur hari ini. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan suasana tidur seperti orang normal, mungkin ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

"Apakah… anakku berguna? Ia berguna dan berjuang demi umat manusia kan?!"

Airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata tuanya, wajahnya yang sudah berumur makin berkerut karena menahan emosi yang meluap dari hatinya.

Wanita tua itu menarik-narik ujung jaket coklat Irvin dan Irvin menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan wanita tersebut.

"Ia berguna nyonya, Prajurit yang sangat berguna bahkan melebihi seluruh bintang di angkasa…, Kami.. kami minta maaf karena tidak bisa membawakan jasadnya kembali," ujar Irvin sambil mengelus punggung wanita ringkih itu.

Isak tangisnya makin menjadi tapi tidak lagi sesedih barusan, wanita tua itu menerima kepergian anaknya walau dengan berat hati.

Hanji dan Irvin beranjak pergi dari rumah itu, ketiga prajurit yang lain telah kembali ke markas utama atas perintah Irvin. Rumah tadi adalah yang terakhir, Hanji bersedia menemaninya karena prajurit yang satu ini punya rasa tahu yang besar.

Hanji Zoe, seorang prajurit muda yang baru saja lulus dari Trainee Squad. Keahliannya dalam 3D maneuver Gear sangat fantastis, dan ia salah satu lulusan terbaik angkatannya. Irvin mengangkat Hanji menjadi salah satu anggota regu yang ia pimpin, dan juga salah satu anggota yang paling ia percaya.

Ekspedisi kemarin adalah ekspedisi pertamanya, tapi Hanji sudah menunjukkan semangat juang dan keahlian yang luar biasa, tidak sepertinya saat ekspedisi pertama Irvin di luar dinding sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

_Dua titan itu mengejar Irvin yang memacu gas 3DMG-nya agar melaju lebih cepat, pohon-pohon raksasa yang menjulang disekitarnya sangat membantu namun sayangnya, dua titan yang mengejarnya itu adalah kelas abnormal. Kedua titan itu dapat berlari sangat cepat dan mereka juga dapat memanjat pohon, tiga rekan Irvin sudah dilahap oleh mereka dan tinggal Irvin sendiri sekarang._

"_Irvin! Kembali ke pasukan! Kami yang akan menghabiskan mereka, cepat!"_

_Kedua prajurit menghampiri Irvin dengan keahlian 3DMG mereka yang mengagumkan._

"_Mayor!" seru Irvin._

_Kedua prajurit itu tanpa basa-basi segera memacu 3DMG mereka, dan mengarahkan sepasang pedang mereka ke arah titan._

"_Kau urus yang kanan, aku akan habisi yang kiri," kata prajurit yang lelaki sambil bertatapan dengan prajurit perempuan disampingnya._

_Irvin menyaksikan pertarungan mereka, pertarungan sepasang prajurit melawan sepasang titan._

_Mereka berdua adalah prajurit hebat, mungkin yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Dan mereka adalah sebuah pasangan, bukan pasangan kekasih, tapi pasangan yang benar-benar terikat oleh tali pernikahan. Irvin benar-benar mengagumi keduanya, belum selesai satu menit mereka sudah berhasil membunuh kedua makhluk hina tersebut._

"_Kau terlambat, aku membunuhnya lebih dulu," kata sang istri, dan sang suami hanya terkekeh pelan._

_Irvin memutar balik arah maneuver gear-nya, menghampiri keduanya, "Kalian hebat sekali," puji Irvin._

_Pasangan itu menoleh ke arah Irvin dan hanya tertawa kecil, "Semoga saja anak kita akan menjadi lebih hebat dari kita, ia tak kalah kuatnya denganmu lho, Irvin," kata sang suami._

_Mereka mulai meluncurkan 3DMG mereka ke batang pohon dan menyusul Irvin yang menunggu mereka, namun raut wajah mereka seketika berubah._

"_IRVIN, BELAKANGMU!"_

_Terlambat._

_Titan kelas abnormal yang sepertinya mahir melompat itu sudah berada di belakang Irvin dengan mulut terbuka lebar._

_Dengan cepat sang suami mengarahkan kabel baja dari 3DMG-nya ke kaki Irvin, kabel itu berhasil menancap dan menarik Irvin cepat menjauhi titan tersebut. Namun sang titan malah melompat menerkam sang istri dan memakannya dengan sekali lahap._

_Sang suami menatap pemandangan tersebut dalam diam, ia meletakkan Irvin di ranting pohon yang besar dengan perlahan. Luka bekas kabel yang menancap di sekitar tulang kering Irvin membuatnya kesakitan dan sulit bergerak, tapi setidaknya ia masih hidup.  
_

"_Irvin… sampaikan salamku pada Rivaille, dan juga.. katakan padanya... maaf.." Lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan bola mata abu-abu itu menatap Irvin yang terluka lekat-lekat.  
_

_Jangan bilang dia.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi itu Rivaille berniat untuk menghabiskan hari terakhirnya di Shiganshina dengan menikmati pemandangan di ladang terbuka tak jauh dari dinding.

Ya, tempat dimana ia melihat Mikasa Ackerman mengumpulkan kayu-kayu bakar.

Apa alasan Rivaille memilih tempat tersebut?

Mengapa harus ditempat itu?

Rivaille juga tidak mengerti ketika tubuhnya reflek berjalan menuju tempat tersebut.

Bayangan dedaunan yang rindang menutupi sinar matahari pagi itu. Rivaille duduk menyelonjorkan kakinya sambil menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon dibelakangnya, lalu memejamkan mata menghiraukan pemandangan rerumputan di hadapannya. Aroma musim semi itu masih ada, menggelitik indera penciuman Rivaille, aroma bunga yang berbeda dengan gadis itu.

Kemarin saat ia dan Mikasa berdiri dalam jarak yang dekat, ia dapat mencium aroma yang sangat manis. Aroma bunga yang pernah ia cium di dataran tinggi, ada sedikit aroma kismis dan buah Raspberry.

Mungkin khayalan Rivaille sangat kuat, sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan aroma itu kembali. Aroma seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang tidak lepas dari ingatannya. Aroma itu terasa benar-benar nyata di indera penciumannya, mengingatkannya sosok gadis oriental tersebut.

… … … … ?

_Ada yang aneh, kenapa baunya tidak mau hilang?_

Rivaille membuka matanya dan mendapati sepasang bola mata obsidian menatapi sepasang bola mata kelabunya.

"Kau… apa maumu..?" Suara Rivaille tercekat, ia hampir saja meloncat kaget dibuat Mikasa.

Gadis itu ada dekat disampingnya, Mikasa ada disana berjongkok menatapi Rivaille. Dengan wajah polos ala ras oriental miliknya, gadis itu menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke syal merah di lehernya.

"Ajari aku berkelahi," kata Mikasa.

Rivaille menatap bocah kecil didepannya dengan satu alis yang naik. Mikasa menatap lurus ke matanya, mengharapkan jawaban dari Rivaille. Ia mencerna sejenak perkataan Mikasa, baru saja ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan bocah ini yang tiba-tiba dan sekarang ia meminta Rivaille untuk mengajarinya berkelahi.

_Oh.. aku mengerti.._

Rivaille menegakkan sandaran punggungnya pada batang pohon, lalu melipat kakinya agar kanan Rivaille menarik syal merah gadis itu perlahan dan gadis itu tampak kaget. Rivaillepun menjawab,

"Kau serius..? Aku tidak akan segan-segan-"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Hai semuanya :D**

**Light** kembali setelah bebas dari ujian :']

Maaf karena update nya lama *bow

Kata-kata di awal fic itu, murni dari otak saya… *terdengar childish..* dan saya membuatnya ditengah ujian nunggu bel kelar karena masih kena feel episode 22, hasilnya YAH.. seperti itu..

Disini ada angst nyempil dikit… *iya ga sih?* salahkan episode 22 snk…

Di chap ini aku ga mau ngasih nama buat orangtua Rivaille jadi cuma disebut "sang istri" & "sang suami" karena, Well… saya ga SHANGGUP memberi namanya... *coret* karena mereka mertua aku *coret*. Oke, karena Rivaille pasti punya ortu dan aku ga mau bikin namanya… dan belum ada yg tau nama marga Rivaille juga kan… *ngenes

Ehem, dan.. disini akhirnya muncul Irvin, Umur Irvin dan Rivaille itu hasil imajinasi dan ide saya, jadi jangan disamakan sama snk aslinya ya :D namanya juga fic *ketawacolossal*

dan ya.. ada sedikit IrvinxHanji disini *lagilagi ketawacolossal*

Maaf yang minta adegan Rivamika lebih, tapi chap ini jadinya begini karena banyak ceritain Scouting legionnya, tapi saya janji chap selanjutnya scene rivamikanya bakal fantastis *fliphair

Ps. aroma Mikasa itu dari parfum official snk, katanya yang versi mikasa bau nya begitu. Tapi kampreto karena parfumnya 600 RIBU RUPIAH cuma seimprit *tableflip* SAYA MAU YANG RIVAILLE, AYO DEMO TURUNKAN HARGA PARFUM *author akhirnya gila*

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW :'D**

**LinLinOrange** [Makasih udah setia baca lin-chan :D (dengan seenaknya bikin nama panggilan)]**, kazuki **[makasih doanya kazuki.. T_T hehe, kalo ga kejam buka Rivaille namanya *smirk]**, Yano Akiga **[waaks, Rivai gua dibilang pedo…IYA DIA PEDO, SEKALIPUN RIVAILLE PEDO SAYA TETEP CINTAH]**, Seputih Darah **[aku bingung mikir usernamenya itu.. oke, silahkan peluk saya dari belakang tapi siap2 ditendang Rivaille setelah itu *hehe]**, fiv **[Maaf updatenya lama fiv..(?) *bow]**, Zefanya Elric 15 **[Kyaaa~~ Zefanya-chan baca ini :'D makasih udah nge-review. Luph you Muaaah]**, Kueii **[Mau ada scene kissunya nih? Hmmm..*ada ga yaaa* Aaaa~~ makasih kei *lempar ciuman*]

Sekadar informasi… aku bikin fanart juga buat fic ini dan nyaahahahahahaa *ketawacolossal*

Last, aku pengen banget tahu komentar readers di chap ini :D, Jadi.. **mohon reviewnya**~!

*joget* **your review just like oxygen to me~~….**


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA SEMUA

MAAF KARENA UPDATENYA TELAT BANGET

BAFUK SUMFEH TUGAS SEKOLAH, ahahahahaha dan ini 4k+ berhubung apdet lama, jadi aku panjangin dikit :D

Maaf karena caps jebolnya, selamat membaca :D

* * *

**HUMANITY'S STRONGEST...?**

**-Chapter 6-**

**Author's note: Typo(s), harsh word, maybe.. a little bit pedo…**

_shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

"Kau serius..?"

Tangan kanan Rivaille menarik ujung syal merah Mikasa yang menggantung di lehernya. Tatapan dari manik mata kelabu itu begitu menusuk sepasang bola mata hitam Mikasa.

_Tidak lagi…._

_Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat keluargaku disakiti._

Gadis itu tidak lagi memalingkan pandangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ia membalas tatapan tersebut dan menarik kembali syal miliknya agar lepas dari genggaman Rivaille tapi lelaki itu tidak mau melepaskannya.

_Aku.._

_Aku tidak akan Kehilangan Keluargaku lagi._

Gadis itu dengan mantapnya menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille,

"Aku serius."

Mata gadis itu terlihat begitu berbeda dari yang pernah Rivaille kenal selama ini. Sorot mata tersebut terlihat begitu yakin sekarang. Saat itu juga, Rivaille merasa gadis polos di depannya itu mulai berubah.

Rivaille melepaskan syal Mikasa lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, gadis itupun ikut berdiri. Rivaille menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena tanah, lalu ia melirik Mikasa.

"Akcer-"

'_Celaka, gadis ini tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui namanya,' _umpat Rivaille dalam hati.

"Mmm..?"

Syukurlah, sepertinya Mikasa tidak mendengar omongan Rivaille barusan karena gadis itu kembali menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan nan polos miliknya. Rivaille tidak mungkin memberi tahu dia kalau sebenarnya ia berada di Shiganshina demi Mikasa bukan?

"Oi bocah, Siapa namamu?"

'_Pertanyaan basa-basi,' _batin Rivaille.

Bibir kecil itu pun bergerak membentuk sebuah nama, "Mikasa Ackerman."

Mereka hening sejenak, Rivaille merasakan ada sedikit suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Lagi-lagi Rivaille melontarkan pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Aku…"

Mikasa menundukkan kepalanya, dengan gaya khas miliknya yang menyembunyikan wajah ke dalam syal mliknya.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini…, a.. aku tak sengaja melihatmu disini, dan teringat kejadian kemarin…."

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jawaban Mikasa ternyata lebih menarik dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kata-katamu kemarin sebenarnya membekas sekali di ingatanku… maka dari itu kuputuskan aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat, agar bisa menolong orang-orang disekitarku.. dan diriku sendiri," ujar Mikasa dengan suara pelan.

Rivaille melipat kedua tanganya di dada sambil menatapi Mikasa yang juga membalas tatapannya.

_ia benar-benar serius._

Hembusan angin yang cukup keras bertiup menghampiri mereka. Cravat Rivaille pun bertiup menampar wajah pemiliknya, dengan risih Rivaille menarik cravat itu agar pandangannya tidak terhalang dengan kain tersebut. Dan ia mendapati Mikasa yang sibuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena angin barusan.

Karena wajah dan mata Mikasa tertutupi rambut hitamnya yang lebat, gadis itu hanya dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang lagi-lagi menyentuh kepalanya.

Rivaille membantu gadis kewalahan di depannya yang terlihat berantakan dengan rambutnya, ia juga ikut risih melihat rambut acak-acakan tersebut.

Jemarinya menyisir rambut Mikasa, menuruni kepala, dahi dan telinga Mikasa, menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah polos gadis tersebut dan menyisakan sedikit poni yang khas di tengah wajahnya. Sentuhan yang pernah Mikasa rasakan, bahkan jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Mikasa dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang, rambutnya sudah kembali rapi berkat bantuan lelaki di hadapannya. Tapi tangan lelaki itu tidak beranjak dari belakang telinganya, karena merasa risih Mikasa pun menarik tangan tersebut.

Tapi Rivaille malah menggenggam balik tangan Mikasa yang menariknya, "Jadi Ackerman-"

"-Kau pikir-"

Rivaille semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mikasa, membuat hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Gadis itu hanya membeku di tempat, terkejut karena perlakuan lelaki tersebut.

"-Kau pantas kuajari?"

Tangan Rivaille yang lain menyentuh lipatan syal Mikasa disekitar leher gadis tersebut, menarik dan melepas kain merah itu dari lehernya.

"AP—JANGAN!" seru Mikasa yang berusaha menggagalkan aksi Rivaille.

Terlambat.

Syal merah itu sudah berada di tangan kanan Rivaille yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar Mikasa tidak dapat meraihnya. Walaupun Rivaille memiliki badan yang kurang tinggi, ia tentu masih lebih tinggi dari gadis berumur 9 tahun tersebut. Mikasa memukul-mukul dada Rivaille meminta syalnya kembali.

"Kembalikan syal itu!"

Rivaille hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku gadis itu, pukulannya lumayan sakit tapi itu bukan apa-apa bagi Rivaille.

Rivaille mendongakkan wajahnya, memperhatikan pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu pun memanjat batang pohon besar tersebut dengan mudah, hanya dalam hitungan detik Rivaille sudah berada di atas pohon. Mikasa hanya menatapnya kesal dari bawah karena Rivaille membawa-bawa syal miliknya kesana.

Tak usah menunggu lama lama, gadis itu kembali mendapati Rivaille sudah berada di sampingnya, mereka berdua menatap ke atas pohon.

Sebuah kain merah menggantung disana, di ranting pohon yang paling tinggi.

"Sya..syalku.. Apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini?!" Mikasa menendang-nendang sepatu Rivaille dengan penuh kekesalan. Seingat Mikasa, ia meminta bantuan pada Rivaille untuk mengajarinya bertarung, tapi lelaki itu malah terlihat seperti mengerjainya.

Rivaille tidak peduli dengan tendangan kecil penuh kekesalan Mikasa, ia malah mendekati batang pohon tersebut.

"Ambil kembali syalmu," kata Rivaille, lalu ia kembali duduk dan bersandar di batang pohon tersebut.

Mikasa menatap Rivaille penuh amarah, '_Apa yang lelaki ini suruh? Aku ingin diajari agar lebih kuat tapi ia malah memintaku memanjat pohon,' _batin Mikasa

Dengan berat hatipun Mikasa memanjat batang pohon tersebut, sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukannya tapi syal itu adalah barang berharga bagi Mikasa. Syal yang pernah diberikan Eren malam itu adalah barang yang pertama kali Mikasa terima dari anggota keluarga barunya tersebut,syal yang membuatnya melupakan dinginnya malam mengerikan itu.

Lubang-lubang di pohon itu membuat Mikasa lebih mudah untuk memanjat, belum lagi Mikasa memang sudah biasa memanjat pohon ketika ia tinggal di gunung. Syukurlah hari itu ia tidak memakai baju terusan, beruntung sekali ia memakai celana panjangnya hari itu.

Rivaille memperhatikan bocah itu memanjati pohon dengan handalnya, lelaki itu hanya ingin tahu sekuat apa otot-otot Mikasa dengan melihat cara dia menarik badannya ke atas pohon. Sepertinya bukan masalah yang sulit bagi Mikasa untuk mengambil syalnya kembali, Rivaille sudah dapat melihat gadis itu sedang meraih syal merahnya di ranting paling atas.

Dan dengan cekatannya, Mikasa sudah kembali di atas tanah bersama syalnya yang berhasil ia dapatkan kembali.

"Hmm.. tidak buruk," kata Rivaille.

Mikasa kembali mengalungkan syal merah tersebut ke leher putih jenjangnya, tentu saja sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah Rivaille yang sedang duduk santai bersandar di pohon itu.

"Jika tidak mau mengajariku kau tinggal bilang saja, tidak usah mengerjaiku seperti itu," ujar Mikasa setelah ia selesai merapikan syalnya, ia pun memutar badannya dan berniat pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu."

Suara lelaki itu menghentikan langkah kaki Mikasa, gadis itu pun menoleh ke belakang melihat Rivaille yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Lelaki itu akhirnya berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Pukul aku."

"…."

"Pukul aku dengan tinju terkuatmu."

Tanpa basa-basi pun Mikasa mengepalkan tangan kanannya, membuat sebuah tinju dengan jemari kecilnya yang siap di arahkan ke wajah Rivaille. Sebenarnya ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memukul lelaki itu, sebuah kebetulan malah lelaki itu menawarkan diri untuk dipukul.

GREP

"Oi bocah, kubilang pukul aku."

Telapak tangan Rivaille menahan tinjunya, padahal Mikasa meluncurkan tinjunya sengaja dengan tiba-tiba agar targetnya itu tidak sempat menangkis. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menangkisnya dengan reflek yang sangat cepat?

Mikasa meluncurkan kembali tinju-tinjunya yang ia yakin cukup kuat, tapi Rivaille dengan mudahnya menangkis semua pukulannya. Sebuah akal licik pun terlintas dipikiran Mikasa, akal licik yang berhasil ia lakukan kemarin, gadis itu menendang bagian 'sensitif' Rivaille dengan kaki kirinya.

'_Bocah tengil, kau mencoba melakukan teknik yang sama padaku dua kali?'_

Rivaille pun menangkap kaki kiri Mikasa yang hampir menyentuh selangkangannya, kemudian ia mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke arah kaki kanan Mikasa, membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Rivaille lalu menundukkan badannya, melihat Mikasa yang meringis karena tendangannya.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu menendang? Apa kau tuli, huh?" Iris kelabu tersebut mengintimidasi sang pemilik bola mata hitam dengan sorot tajamnya.

"Kau punya nyali, bocah."

Rivaille semakin menundukkan badannya agar wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Mikasa.

"Kau minta dihukum?" Suara bass rendah Rivaille terdengar begitu jelas tepat di telinga Mikasa.

Mikasa langsung mengalihkan tatapannya karena wajah Rivaille yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, deru nafas lelaki itu membuat Mikasa merasa canggung.

"Itu karena kau menyuruhku hal yang aneh-aneh," ujar Mikasa.

Rivaille mendengus kecil lalu ia menegakkan kembali postur tubuhnya, kembali berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tch.. kau mau menjadi kuat bukan? Memukul dengan membabi buta seperti tadi itu bukan cara yang benar, Ackerman. Aku hanya ingin melihat teknikmu," kata Rivaille.

_Menjadi kuat..?_

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku mengajarimu, bukan?"

Mikasapun teringat hal yang dipikirnya semalam, alasan mengapa ia meminta hal tersebut.

_Kuat… Lelaki itu begitu kuat…_

_Caranya memukuli berandalan itu dengan gerakan yang minim dan tekniknya menghindari serangan lawan begitu hebat._

_Jika saja aku sekuat lelaki itu, tentu saja melindungi diriku sendiri dan Eren bukan hal yang sulit._

'_Apa lelaki itu masih ada disekitar sini?'_

'_Aku… ingin menjadi sekuat dirinya..'_

Mikasa menatapi tangannya, setelah kembali menyadari alasan kenapa ia meminta lelaki tersebut mengajarinya bertarung. Lalu ia melihat sebuah telapak tangan menghalangi pandangannya.

"Berdiri Ackerman, mari kita lihat apa kau sanggup bertahan dengan caraku mengajar."

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kapal tidak bisa berangkat hari ini, ada sedikit masalah dengan mesin penariknya," ujar seorang prajurit Garrison.

Irvin hanya menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah Hanji yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku rasa kita harus menginap sehari lagi disini, berhubung semua kereta kuda sudah dibawa pasukan yang lain," kata Irvin.

Hanji memasang ekspresi kecewanya, padahal ia sudah tidak sabar ikut meneliti seluruh hasil ekspedisi mereka di markas utama. Tinggal sehari lagi di Shiganshina berarti mereka harus menginap di markas Scouting Legion lagi.

Tiba-tiba Hanji teringat satu hal, "Sepertinya persediaan makanan di markas sudah habis korporal, aku akan belanja di pasar terdekat."

Irvin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan prajurit wanita itu sudah menghambur pergi dari hadapannya. Lengkap dengan seragam dan jubah hijaunya, prajurit tersebut meninggalkan Irvin menuju pasar.

"Hah.. aku harap komandan tidak akan marah," gumam Irvin.

Korporal muda itu berniat kembali duluan ke markas, tapi ia berinisiatif melewati rute yang lain, Shiganshina adalah kota yang kecil dan merupakan salah satu kota favoritnya. Menjadi salah satu kota di bagian luar tembok adalah ciri khas tersendiri dari Shiganshina. Prajurit-prajurit Garrison yang terbaik dikumpulkan di kota ini agar para penduduk merasa aman, membuat suasana kota itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kota-kota lain di dalam dinding.

Sembilan tahun lalu ia juga sempat melihat kota ini ketika seluruh pasukan Scouting Legionnya kembali dari ekspedisi. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena dirinya hanya bisa terbaring lemah di salah satu kereta penarik.

Ekspedisi pertama Irvin menyebabkan luka yang sangat serius pada bagian tulang keringnya, beruntung ia masih dapat berjalan. Karena luka tersebut, Irvin harus istirahat cukup lama dan tidak mengikuti beberapa ekspedisi keluar dinding sampai luka tersebut benar-benar pulih. Butuh beberapa tahun untuk memulihkan luka nya, karena tulang Irvin yang patah, selama itu ia hanya bertugas mengajari teori pada prajurit baru dan mengurusi data-data.

Bekas luka di kaki kiri Irvin memang sudah tidak terasa sakit, tapi cerita dibalik luka tersebut masih sangat membekas di ingatan Irvin, itulah yang membuatnya merasa _sakit_.

Kalau saja ia lebih berhati-hati kala itu, pasti sepasang prajurit kebanggaan Scouting Legion tersebut tidak akan pergi. Jika saja Irvin tidak berbalik arah untuk menghampiri kedua pasangan itu, pasti ia bisa melihat titan abnormal itu datang.

Pada akhirnya, semua hanya berujung pada penyesalan. Dan Irvin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak kunjung menemukan anak dari pasangan tersebut. Mengetahui sosoknya saja Irvin tidak tahu.

Bagaimana reaksi anak itu ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya lah penyebab kematian orangtuanya? Ada beribu hal yang ingin sekali Irvin sampaikan padanya, seorang anak dari pasangan yang menyelamatkannya.

_Rivaille… sebenarnya kau menghilang kemana?_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi cuma segitu kemampuanmu, Ackerman?"

Peluh membasahi wajah dan rambut Mikasa, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan bajunya kotor dengan debu tanah.

"Jangan gunakan seluruh tenagamu, bocah. Manfaatkan tenaga lawan untuk menjatuhkannya."

Rivaille mengunci kedua tangan Mikasa di leher dengan lengannya dari punggung Mikasa, membuatnya terlihat seperti memeluk gadis tersebut dari belakang. Tapi nyatanya sama sekali tidak…

Matahari sudah ada di atas kepala menandakan tengah hari, dimana sinar matahari begitu menyengat, mereka sudah _berlatih _selama hampir tiga jam. Hari itu tidak ada orang di ladang tersebut, mungkin karena hari yang terik. Beruntung sekali tidak ada orang, karena Rivaille pasti sudah dilaporkan karena ia terlihat seperti menyiksa seorang anak kecil sekarang.

Selama tiga jam itu Rivaille telah menyuruh Mikasa memukuli batang pohon sampai tangan gadis itu memerah, menyuruhnya menendang tangan Rivaille yang di angkat cukup tinggi dan membuat gadis itu harus jatuh beberapa kali dalam usahanya sampai tendangan Mikasa meraih tinggi yang di tetapkan Rivaille.

Menyuruhnya menangkis pukulan Rivaille dari segala arah yang dirasa Mikasa sangat sulit karena tinju lelaki tersebut sangat cepat dan kuat, tapi Rivaille selalu berhenti tepat sebelum tinjunya menyentuh Mikasa.

Mikasa tahu bahwa semua ini tidak ada bedanya dengan penyiksaan, tapi ia percaya dan yakin kalau lelaki ini sebenarnya punya maksud dibalik itu semua. Mikasa selalu meyakinkan satu hal di sepanjang latihan beratnya tersebut.

_Aku ingin menjadi kuat.._

_Aku ingin menjadi sangat kuat.._

Sampailah saat dimana Rivaille menyuruh gadis itu menyerangnya dari belakang, tapi alhasil mereka malah berada di posisi sekarang.

"Ukkh.." Mikasa berusaha melepaskan diri tapi rasanya percuma karena tenaga Rivaille terlalu kuat.

"Gunakan otakmu, bodoh. Ingat bahwa postur tubuhmu itu kecil, manfaatkan itu," kata Rivaille yang makin mengunci tangan Mikasa.

_Gunakan postur tubuhku yang kecil..?_

Mikasa berhenti meronta-ronta dan meloloskan dirinya dari _pelukan_ Rivaille lewat bawah lengannya, ia tidak terpikir kalau dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu ia bisa dengan mudah meloloskan badan dan kepalanya. Masalahnya sekarang tangannya masih dalam cengkraman Rivaille, ia masih harus memikirkan cara melepaskannya.

"Ingat bagaimana kau menendang tanganku barusan?" ujar Rivaille, lelaki itu menggenggam kedua tangan Mikasa dengan kedua tangannya.

_Tendang? Benar juga, aku masih bisa menendang.. Posisi lengannya juga tidak terlalu tinggi, aku bisa meraihnya._

PLAK

Dan Mikasa berhasil, tendangan itu mengenai lengan Rivaille dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Rivaille.

"Tidak buruk.. tapi kau belum menang sampai menjatuhkanku-tenang saja karena aku tidak akan mengeluarkan tenaga asliku," ujar RIvaille.

Reflek, Mikasa memasang kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang Rivaille. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum kecil, sepertinya ia menikmati hal ini.

Mikasa merasakan sesuatu mulai berubah dalam dirinya, ia tidak lagi merasa takut menyerang, ia tidak lagi merasa kehilangan kendali. Gadis itu merasakan setiap pukulannya kali ini lebih bertenaga dan tendangannya kali ini lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

_Aku kuat.._

_Aku kuat.._

_Aku tidak lemah.._

.

.

.

"Aku.. berhasil…," gumam Mikasa.

Rivaille menatap sepasang bola mata hitamnya, melihat gadis tersebut berada di atasnya yang jatuh terlentang. Mikasa berhasil menjatuhkannya dengan teknik yang Rivaille lakukan pada berandalan kemarin, ternyata gadis ini pelajar yang cepat, ia mudah sekali mengingat gerakan yang telah dilihatnya.

Tapi tentu saja Rivaille tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, ia juga tidak melawan, hanya menghindari serangan Mikasa, tapi teknik Mikasa cukup mengejutkannya.

"Oi, menyingkirlah," kata Rivaille.

Mikasa yang sempat termenung setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Rivaille pun tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyingkir dari Rivaille, ia lalu duduk bersila di samping badan Rivaille. Lelaki itu bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang sedikit kotor, ia lalu merantangkan tangannya ke belakang menahan tubuhnya agar duduk menyelonjor.

"Hah.. hah.." Deru nafas gadis itu masih terengah-engah, ia tampak begitu lelah.

Rivaille menatap tangan Mikasa, bekas kemerahan terlihat jelas di punggung tangannya. Sebenarnya Rivaille sedikit merasa tidak enak membuat gadis itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tapi ia ingin membuat gadis itu lebih kuat. Ayah Rivaille selalu menyuruhnya untuk memukuli batang pohon agar membuat pukulannya menjadi lebih bertenaga, dan itu efektif baginya.

Mikasa merasakan sentuhan tangan Rivaille di keningnya, menyingkirkan poninya yang basah karena keringat, ia pun menatap lelaki tersebut.

"Lumayan bagi seorang bocah, kurasa kau bisa melatih dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang," kata Rivaille.

Kemudian tangan tersebut berpindah menyentuh tangan kanan Mikasa, memperlihatkan lebih jelas bekas kemerahan di punggung tangannya.

"ah ini.. bukan apa-apa," pinta Mikasa reflek menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggungnya.

Rivaille menatapnya jengkel, ia lalu menarik lengan Mikasa, kembali memegang kedua tangan gadis tersebut. Mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kompres tanganmu dengan air hangat, akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya," ujar Rivaille sambil mengusap bekas kemerahan tersebut, mengecek jika ada luka yang serius. Tangan Mikasa tampak begitu kecil di genggaman tangan Rivaille, tapi tinju dari tangan tersebut tak kalah kuat dengan orang dewasa lainnya.

"Baik.. akan ku kompres di rumah," ujar Mikasa lalu cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya. Sentuhan Rivaille barusan membuatnya berdebar tak karuan, lelaki itu bisa menjadi sangat kasar dan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lembut seperti barusan.

"Ackerman, berbaliklah," pinta Rivaille, lalu gadis itu dengan kebingungan memutar arah duduknya. Ia lalu merasakan punggung lelaki itu menempel di punggungnya.

Dedaunan yang rindang memayungi mereka dari terik sinar matahari, mereka saling duduk bersandar di punggung mereka. Hembusan angin kembali terasa, membuat mata Mikasa menjadi berat. Semua latihan bertarung ini membuatnya sangat lelah, rasanya ingin sekali ia menutup mata sebentar saja.

"Tidur saja, akan kubangunkan nanti," kata Rivaille.

Mikasa membesarkan bola matanya, lalu ia tersenyum. Lelaki itu selalu tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, seakan ia memiliki pikiran yang sama.

Punggung lebar Rivaille menahan punggung kecil Mikasa, gadis itupun menutup kelopak matanya, ia sudah tidak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya.

Rivaille mendengus kecil, ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Mikasa sudah menutup matanya. Gadis itu sudah terlelap, cepat sekali ia tertidur di sandaran punggung Rivaille.

'_Aku tidak salah menilaimu Ackerman, bakatmu luar biasa, kau cepat sekali belajar,' _batin Rivaille.

Wajah mungil itu terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, membuat Rivaille tidak dapat berhenti menatapinya. Rivaille menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya dengan telunjuknya, walau penuh dengan keringat, aroma harum Mikasa tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Rivaille pun memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya ia mainkan pada rambut Mikasa, memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya tersebut pada jemarinya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dan tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Tch.. apa kau selelah itu, bocah."

.

.

.

Mikasa merasakan guncangan pada pundaknya, menyadarkannya dari alam tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, melihat sebuah siluet didepannya yang terlihat samar karena terangnya sinar matahari dibelakang sosok tersebut.

"Oi, kau mau seharian disini, Ackerman?"

Mikasa mengusap-usap matanya, ia dapat melihat sosok Rivaille dengan jelas di depannya, menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Mikasa dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ngg.. sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" gumam Mikasa, ia pun menyilangkan kakinya agar duduk bersila.

"Kurasa ini sudah hampir sore, kau lumayan lama tertidur."

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya, "Sudah sore?!" serunya.

Ia pun cepat-cepat berdiri tapi sedikit terhuyung-huyung karena ia sepenuhnya sadar. Rivaille menahan pundaknya agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh, "Bodoh, kau mau jatuh lagi?" kata Rivaille.

"Ibu pasti cemas.. aku harus segera pulang," kata Mikasa panik, ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengumpulkan nyawanya agar tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Silahkan. Pulang sana," ujar Rivaille.

Mikasa yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali menatap Rivaille yang berdiri di depannya. Rasanya tidak enak jika ia langsung pulang begitu saja.

"A-ano.. Terima kasih."

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya, gadis didepannya itu tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman yang begitu manis.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya." Lalu gadis itu membungkukkan badan lalu ia berlari pulang ke arah rumahnya.

_Sial.. kenapa dia harus tersenyum, _batin Rivaille.

Mikasa tiba-tiba berhenti berlari, ia lalu menoleh Rivaille yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aku lupa, siapa namamu?" tanya Mikasa, sudut bibir Rivaille membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Ailier."

Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya, nama yang aneh… Mikasa pun kembali berlari pulang. Rivaille memperhatikan gadis itu berlari sampai ia hilang di kejauhan, ia tahu gadis itu bingung dengan namanya.

_Sebuah nama samaran.._

_Sebuah kata kesukaan Rivaille dari bahasa asli rasnya._

_Ailier.. 'Sayap'_

Rivaille kembali tersenyum kecil dan ia pun berjalan pulang, lagipula tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya di lahan hijau luas itu. Lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut membawa langkah kakinya menuju arah tempat peristirahatannya, berlawanan dengan arah rumah Jaeger.

Ia berpikir untuk kembali ke Wall Sina besok, keinginan nya menetap di Shiganshina telah terpenuhi. Ia sudah bertemu dengan gadis misterius yang selalu dipikirkannya itu, ia sudah melihat bagaimana bakat yang terpendam di dalam gadis itu, ia sudah mengajarinya cara bertarung yang benar dan terlebih lagi.. ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

_Semuanya sudah cukup._

_Sekarang saatnya kembali pada kenyataan hidupku.._

Rivaille berjalan melewati keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar jalanan menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

Ia melihat seorang prajurit yang seharusnya tidak berada di tempat itu, lambang sayap di jaketnya terlihat jelas, Rivaille hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berjalan melewatinya.

Tapi sebuah suara memanggilnya,

"Rivaille….?"

* * *

Irvin menjelajahi seisi kota sebelum kembali ke markasnya, ia ingin melihat-lihat kota kecil ini. Orang-orang di kota ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan penduduk di Wall Sina yang pernah dikunjunginya. Penduduk disana lebih terlihat angkuh dan terlalu memamerkan kekayaannya, dimana orang-orang disini lebih ramah dan sangat sederhana.

Tapi tak jarang Irvin memergoki beberapa prajurit Garrison yang sedang minum-minum dan berjudi sambil menjaga dinding. Memang tidak separah dengan prajurit Military Police di dalam dinding sana, tapi tetap saja melihat hal tersebut membuat hati Irvin bergejolak.

Apa mereka tidak memikirkan jika saja tiba-tiba terjadi keadaan darurat?

Mereka tidak pernah merasakan betapa mengerikan dan kejamnya titan-titan itu, mereka tidak tahu betapa sedihnya kehilangan rekan seperjuangan.

Tapi sayangnya semua itu hanya dapat dirasakan prajurit Scouting Legion, mungkin hanya beberapa dari mereka yang juga merasakannya, tapi selebihnya?

Semuanya di awali dengan pilihan saat mereka memilih divisi. Memilih Scouting Legion butuh tekad dan keberanian yang kuat, maka dari itu tidak banyak hasil lulusan Training squad yang memilih divisi ini.

Korporal muda tersebut sekarang sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian penduduk yang berlalu-lalang di salah satu jalanan utama.

Namun sorot matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang tidak asing.

Rambut hitam mengkilap, tulang hidung yang mancung, mata yang memiliki aura tajam, dan iris matanya yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Sebuah rupa wajah yang dirasa tidak asing bagi Irvin.

Ditambah sebuah kain putih yang terikat di lehernya, sebuah aksesoris leher yang dulu seringkali dipakai oleh seseorang yang Irvin kenal.

Iris kelabu itu menatapnya sedetik lalu lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Cravat di lehernya terlihat lebih jelas, benar-benar mengingatkan Irvin pada seseorang, apa jangan-jangan dia..?

"Rivaille..?" panggil Irvin ragu.

Apa benar dia sosok yang Irvin cari selama ini?

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, lalu lelaki beriris kelabu tersebut menoleh ke arah Irvin yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

_Tidak mungkin.._

_Aku menemukannya.._

_Anak dari pasangan terkuat di Scouting Legion yang menghilang selama ini.._

"Kau Rivaille kan?"

.

.

Penduduk yang berlalu-lalang menatapi Irvin, berpikir apa yang seorang prajurit Souting Legion lakukan disini?

Rivaille pun kembali berjalan dan Irvin mengikutinya dari belakang, lelaki berambut pirang itu menarik pundak Rivaille.

"Tunggu! Aku yakin kau Rivaille, kau mirip sekali dengan_nya_," ujar Irvin.

Rivaille membesarkan bola matanya lalu menepis tangan itu dari pundaknya.

_Dengan'nya'? apa ayahnya yang ia maksud?_

Sudah pasti lelaki itu kenal dengan orangtua Rivaille.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rivaille seraya menatap tajam ke mata Irvin.

Irvin lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya, kurang nyaman berbicara di tempat tersebut, ia pun berjalan menuju celah kecil di antara dua bangunan di dekat mereka, dan Rivaille mengekorinya.

"Bukankah prajurit Scouting Legion sudah kembali ke dalam dinding, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rivaille kembali.

Irvin memperhatikan lebih seksama sosok lelaki di depannya, ia semakin yakin dan sama sekali tidak ragu sekarang, ia pun menjulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Korporal Irvin smith. Alasanku berada di sini karena ada sebuah tugas yang harus kuselesaikan di kota ini," Rivaille hanya menepuk telapak tangan Irvin singkat, dan prajurit itu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Rivaille.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu namaku, _Irvin_. Aku terkejut masih ada yang mengenaliku," kata Rivaille.

Suara Rivaille yang tak jauh berbeda dengan suara almarhum mayornya tersebut, membuat sebuah memori yang tak pernah Irvin lupakan terputar kembali.

'_Irvin… sampaikan salamku pada Rivaille, dan juga.. katakan padanya.. maaf..'_

Rivaille melipat kedua tangannya, jika prajurit ini mengenalinya itu berarti dia berada disana, di ekspedisi yang memakan korban orangtuanya.

Tapi sudah lama sekali Rivaille memutuskan untuk melupakan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya, lagipula seorang prajurit yang pernah memberitahu kematian orangtuanya tidak menjelaskan dengan detail bagaimana mereka bisa terbunuh.

Sejak ia pergi dari rumahnya tidak ada lagi yang peduli dengan hilangnya sosok Rivaille, dan tiba-tiba prajurit ini memanggilnya, seorang prajurit yang tidak pernah ia temui.

"Aku harus menyampaikan salam," Irvin membuka mulutnya, Rivaille hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Ayahmu menyampaikan salam untukmu sebelum ajalnya," kata Irvin yang sukses membuat mata Rivaille membulat.

"Maafkan aku.. akulah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuamu, Rivaille."

_Apa?_

_Penyebab?_

"Mereka gugur saat menyelamatkanku dalam serangan titan, aku sangat menyesal.. aku berusaha mencarimu untuk menyampaikan salam ini tapi apa daya aku terluka parah dan tidak bisa bangkit dari kasur. Saat akhirnya aku dapat mencarimu, kau menghilang," ujar Irvin yang langsung di jawab oleh tinju tangan Rivaille di pipinya.

Korporal muda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah, ia menyeka darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.

"Ya.. lampiaskan saja semua kekesalanmu padaku, Rivaille. Aku pantas mendapatkannya," kata Irvin pada Rivaille yang terbakar amarah, pukulan tersebut reflek ia hujamkan ke Irvin karena emosinya.

_Mereka gugur menyelamatkanmu?_

_Mereka pergi dari sisiku karena kau?_

Rivaille menarik kerah Irvin, "Bajingan, kenapa memberitahuku hal ini sekarang?!" seru Rivaille.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bagaimana mereka gugur dalam misi, kau pantas mengetahuinya, jika kau kesal padaku pukul saja lagi!" seru Irvin.

"Tch.."

Rivaille melempar kerah dan badan Irvin tersebut, kembali membuatnya terjatuh, cerita Irvin membuatnya teringat momen sesaat sebelum ekspedisi sialan itu terjadi.

.

.

"_Setelah ayah kembali, akan kuajarkan teknik yang lebih hebat. Tunggu saja nanti, Rivaille,"Lelaki dewasa itu mengusap-usap rambut Rivaille._

"_Kau sudah janji ayah," kata Rivaille._

"_Aku harap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk diekspedisi nanti," kata wanita disamping ayahnya tersebut._

"_Bunuh titan-titan jelek itu, ibu. Aku muak dengan mereka."_

_Kedua orangtua Rivaille tersenyum padanya, mereka masih bersiap-siap dengan peralatan 3DMG dan kuda mereka._

"_Apa kau akan menunggu di atap lagi? Ah.. aku lelah melarangmu ikut-ikutan melepas kami setiap ekspedisi keluar dinding," kata ibu Rivaille._

"_Tidak apa-apa sayang, mungkin dia juga ingin bergabung ke Scouting Legion nantinya," ujar sang ayah lalu kedua orang tuanya itu tertawa bersama._

_._

_._

Rivaille memunggungi korporal muda tersebut, menoleh singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Ya, lebih baik ia melupakan semuanya, tidak ada gunanya juga memukuli prajurit bodoh itu.

"Tunggu-"

Rivaille tidak menghiraukannya, ia terus berjalan keluar dari celah bangunan tersebut.

"-Ayahmu juga mengatakan, dia minta maaf padamu.." kata Irvin.

Tangan Rivaille mengepal, ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Tidak menghentikan langkahnya, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Irvin disana. Irvin hanya memperhatikan punggung tersebut menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Rivaille menundukkan wajahnya di sepanjang jalan, sudah begitu lama sejak ia merasakan perasaan yang disebut 'sedih' tersebut. Rivaille menggenggam ujung cravat di lehernya,

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan maaf, ayah-aku.. mengerti…" gumam Rivaille.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Ha-hai.. kembali di curcolan author..

**Light dan Humanity's strongest kembali~**

Aku bener-bener minta maap nih… apdet nya molor bgt.. gegara tugas sekolah yg menumpuk *bow

Chap ini bikin aku jungkir balik +_+ banyak banget skinship nya *ketawakolossal* merasa pedo bikin scene nya ituh, BUT I REGRET NOTHING. Jadi….. apa masih kurang? :3 soalnya kalo terlalu…, takutnya jadi terlalu ooc.. Q-Q Mau bikin adegan kissu… err… bikin ga ya..?

Dan chap ini juga bikin pala mumet… aku gak pinter bikin deskripsi.. jadi maap kalo ada hal yang kerasa sedikit aneh *bow

Irvin disini kelihatan ooc ga? Semoga kaga :'D dan kayaknya ini udah masuk chapter-chapter akhir :'D

DAN Sekilas info~ Mungkin udh ada yg tau, manga prolog spin-off kisah levi udah keluar dan udh di translate, Wks.. bener2 beda sama fic ini +_+

Tapi ceritanya bagus bgt! RIVAI NYA GANTENG WOOOYY /plakk. Plus ada yg berasumsi klo levi itu satu ras sama Mikasa, ohohoho saya suka pemikiran itu gasabar keluar lanjutannyaaaa *author khilaf*

Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan tanda baca dan EYD...

DAN MAKASIH BANGET ATAS FAV, FOLLOW DAN REVIEW KALIAN DI CHAPTER 5 QAQ

Ga nyangka bakal dapet respon bagus :'D

**Yano Akiga** [eiyaak, pedo.. iya.. tapi saya senang~], **Kazuki **[Hyaa makasih~ iyah mereka prajurit sejati dalam bayanganku :'D err.. apa ini masih kurang scenenya?], **LinLin **[Apa skinship disini masih kurang? _ ], **Wintersia** [GAPAPA SAYA SUKA CAPS LOCK, YEP aroma mikasa dibayang2in si pedo rivai XD err…. Spin-offnya beda sama sekali dg fic ini T_T aku harap masih setia baca ya :D], **fiv** [AKU CINTA KAMU JUGA NAK, maap apdetnya lemot :'D untuk scene itu.. hehehehehe *ada rencana kok*], **Megumi19** [disini si Irvin cuma dipukulin rivai :v tunggu chap depan ya ^^], **Black Tofu** [Waa~~ ada lagi shipper rivamika disini KYAA~], **Kueii **[iyah.. aku udah mikir itu dari awal bikin fic EH AKU UBAH KATA KELAHI LOH, BERTARUNG LEBIH COCOK makasih sarannya ^_^], **aeon zealot lucifer** [AH ITU EMANG ADA YANG KEAPUS QAQ padahal pas diketik masih ada.. tapi makasih reviewnya :D], **AlstroemeriaSBT8** [hmm… kalo dibilang bunuh diri ga juga.. hal ini bakal aku jelasin di chap depan Makasih reviewnya^^], **Melody in Sky10** [Silahkan~~ ini udah apdet, makasih udah review ya :D]

And at last, Review di chap ini ya :D

**your review just like oxygen to me~~….**


	7. Chapter 7

HAI SEMUA

MAAF AKU GA APDET LAMAAA SEKALI T_T BENERAN MINTA MAAF D':

Dan chap kali ini 5 k… semoga kalian puas deh…

Dan baca curcolan di akhir ya :)

* * *

**HUMANITY'S STRONGEST...?**

**-Chapter 7-**

**( Last Chapter )**

**Author's note: Typo(s), harsh word**

_shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

Kamar itu terasa begitu sunyi sejak pemilik aslinya pergi. Cahaya bulan mengintip masuk dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutupi, udara luar yang dingin tidak begitu terasa di dalam rumah yang hangat tersebut. Suasana ruangan yang Mikasa rasakan akhir-akhir ini tanpa kehadiran Eren di sana.

Gadis itu baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya setelah habis dihujani beribu pertanyaan dari ibu tirinya. Berbicara tentang ibu tirinya itu, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Mikasa.. sama seperti saat mendiang ibunya mengkhawatirkannya saat ia berlama-lama di dalam hutan.

"_Aku tertidur saat memanjat pohon bu."_

Satu-satunya alasan yang terlintas di pikiran gadis tersebut ketika ia ditanya mengapa pulang begitu sore.

"_Lalu kenapa bajumu kotor dan tanganmu memar-memar begitu?"_

Pertanyaan yang satu itu membuat Mikasa terdiam, panik, sedikit takut, dan membuat rona merah tampak samar di pipinya. Ia tidak mau ibu tirinya itu tahu ia habis latihan bertarung dan sekelebat sosok RIvaille melayang di otaknya.

"_A-aku terjatuh dari pohon itu.."_

_._

_._

Mikasa benar-benar lega ibu tirinya tersebut akhirnya menghentikan lontaran-lontaran pertanyaannya. Gadis itu lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, membanting punggung tangannya dengan benda empuk tersebut.

"Assh.."

Ia meringis lalu mengusap kedua tangannya seraya menghilangkan rasa nyeri di punggung tangannya tersebut.

"_Kompres tanganmu dengan air hangat, akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya."_

Bayangan sosok lelaki itu kembali muncul di benak Mikasa. Mengingat kembali latihan 'neraka' bersamanya sudah membuat Mikasa sedikit kesal namun sekaligus berterimakasih. Gadis tersebut tersenyum kecil, membuat wajah orientalnya tampak lebih cantik dibawah sinar bulan yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya.

Ia memainkan poni rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas tadi, mengingat sentuhan lelaki itu di tadi siang.

Sentuhannya kasar..

Namun bisa berubah menjadi begitu lembut..

Sentuhannya dapat selembut kapas, membuatnya begitu nyaman..

Mikasa pun bangkit dan duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil memijit-mijit lehernya.

"Ah.. Sebaiknya aku mengompresnya."

.

.

.

**Wall Sina**

Bar tersebut tetap ramai seperti biasanya, bahkan bertambah pengunjung, namun Audrisa merasa cemas akhir-akhir ini. Ia menyadari kalau atap barnya selalu kosong dalam minggu terakhir, tidak ada lagi remaja berambut hitam dan bertubuh minimalis yang mampir untuk minum kopi di barnya setiap pagi.

Sejak munculnya Rivaille, bar itu selalu bebas dari perampok dan berandalan. Entah sihir apa yang Rivaille tempelkan di bangunan dua lantai tersebut, Audrisa sudah tidak peduli sekarang. Tidak pernah sekalipun Rivaille pergi lebih dari lima hari, walau Audrisa juga tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang remaja tersebut kerjakan.

"Lantai atap pasti sangat kotor sekarang.." gumam wanita itu sambil mengelap gelas-gelas kacanya.

Ia menatap lurus kearah pintu utama bar yang tak hentinya terbuka-tutup oleh pelanggan-pelanggannya, berharap akan muncul sosok bertubuh pendek dengan sorot mata tajam yang biasa menyapanya hampir setiap pagi.

.

.

"Bos.. apa perlu aku suruh anak-anak buahku mencari Rivaille dan menyeretnya kembali?"

Seorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi kayu di hadapan sebuah meja tersebut tampak tidak menghiraukan perkataan lelaki di depannya. Ia hanya terduduk diam di kursinya sambil memandangi gerakan awan di langit cerah yang memayungi kota tersebut melalui jendela tuanya, memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Tangan kirinya terangkat dan dikibas-kibaskan di udara, mengisyaratkan si anak buah untuk meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Anak buahnya pun segera keluar dari ruangannya setelah membungkukkan badannya.

Pria tua itu bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri jendela, membukanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang segar.

"Aku tahu-"

Angin bertiup menampar kulitnya yang sudah berkeriput karena umur. Cahay matahari pagi menyapa matanya yang sudah tidak kuat melihat sinar yang begitu terang, namun begitu hangat.

"-Suatu saat gembok kunci di hatimu akan terbuka dan.. sayap di punggungmu akan terkembang-"

Pria itu lalu melihat jalanan di bawah, memperhatikan beberapa anak buahnya yang tampak berbincang-satu sama lain sambil menghirup cerutu. Merasakan ada seorang yang hilang diantara mereka, seornag yang begitu ia kasihi walaupun ia begitu kejam memanfaatkannya.

"—Tapi aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini Rivaille.." Ia tertawa sendiri, tawa yang terdengar pahit dan sakit.

Pria itu membelakangi jendelanya dan melihat sebuah gambar berantakan di atas meja hiasnya. Sebuah gambar yang penuh coretan dan guratan-guratan kasar, namun di bingkai dengan sangat indah.

"Ahaha.. Lagi-lagi—" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit basah.

"_Kau kotor sekali nak, badanmu juga sangat kurus... bagaimana jika kau pergi ketempatku?"_

"-Aku kehilangan anakku."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tidak menyenangkan bagi seorang Rivaille pun dimulai.

"Apa mau kalian kesini?"

Tanyanya ketus pada kedua tamu yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintunya.

Baru saja Rivaille bangun pagi dengan keadaan kacau karena semalaman ia meringkuk 'sedih' di sudut kasurnya, memikirkan kedua orangtuanya. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis, namun tidak ada airmata yang keluar malam itu.

"_Kau tidak perlu mengatakan maaf, ayah. Aku.. mengerti…"_

Yang ia mengerti adalah ayahnya meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkannya, tapi ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan permintaan maaf itu.. dan membuatnya tidak mengerti. Membuatnya tidak dapat memejamkan matanya semalaman.

Dan pagi hari saat ia baru saja bisa menutup matanya selama satu jam, sebuah ketukan di pintunya yang sangat berisik membangunkannya dari alam mimpi.

Kedua tamu nya tersenyum dan salah satunya dari mereka tersenyum sangat lebar, jaket cokelat dengan lambang dua sayap di dada mereka terpampang jelas. Setelah memberikan pertanyaan singkat, Rivaille pun membanting daun pintunya menolak menerima tamu tersebut, apalagi mereka orang yang paling Rivaille tidak ingin temui sekarang.

Sepasang prajurit Scouting Legion.

BRAK

Sebuah kaki menahan pintu tersebut, bola mata Rivaille menangkap momen itu dan mendorong daun pintu itu lebih kuat, tapi sia-sia karena sang pemilik kaki sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Maaf menggangumu pagi-pagi begini, perkenalkan aku Hanji, Hanji Zoe."

Seorang prajurit wanita berkacamata dengan kuncir ekor kuda dan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat begitu penasaran dengan Rivaille pun menjabat tangan lelaki itu tanpa permisi.

Ia lalu menatap lekat wajah Rivaille yang langsung dibalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

'Apa masalah wanita ini?' batin Rivaille.

Prajurit wanita itu membulatkan matanya sambil mengobservasi sosok Rivaille dan Rivaille menatap nya dengan jijik.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Hanji, tamunya yang seorang lagi itu tersenyum pada Rivaille walau dengan wajah yang penuh memar. Rambut pirang klimisnya terlihat rapi pagi ini, dan seperti biasa iris birunya tampak tegas melihat Rivaille. Ingin sekali Rivaille meninju wajh itu pagi ini, berani sekali ia mengunjungi RIvaille setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Hanji, kurasa sudah cukup," katanya sambil menarik rekannya tersebut agar menjauhi Rivaille.

"E—eeehh.. tapi aku mau memperhatikannya lebih lama." Hanji memajukan bibirnya kecewa dengan keputusan tersebut.

BRAK

Sebuah tinju keras menghantam permukaan dinding kamar Rivaille, membuat dinding itu sedikit cekung kedalam, Rivaille lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku tidak menerima tamu, keluar," ujar Rivaille.

Irvin malah mendekati Rivaille, "Maaf Rivaille, kami tahu kunjungan kami tidak sopan."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu lalu membungkukkan badannya pada Rivaille, ia kembali berdiri tegak dan meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin, adalah sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan putra dari almarhum kedua mayorku."

Sebuah kilatan tampak di bola mata kelabu Rivaille, lagi-lagi ia menyinggung tentang orangtuanya.

"Sudah selesai? Aku meminta kalian untuk pergi dari tempat ini sekarang." Rivaille menghiraukan perkataan Irvin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah gantungan kayu di pojok ruangan, lalu mengambil jas hitam yang tersangkut disana.

"Kau ingin merasakan tendanganku lagi, huh?"

"Rivaille.." Kali ini Hanji Zoe yang berbicara, wajahnya akhirnya terlihat normal sekarang.

"Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu," lanjutnya.

Rivaille mengenakan jas hitamnya dengan rapi, kemudian memasangkan sebuah kain putih di sekitar lehernya.

"Bisakah kau menatap kami, Rivaille? Ini sangat penting," kata Irvin.

Rivaille melirik ke belakang sambil tangannya memainkan kain itu, menariknya, melipat lalu menebas-nebas permukaan kain yang sudah terikat rapi di lehernya.

"Sangat penting? Benarkah?" Rivaille akhirnya menghadap mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak peduli," lanjutnya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berjalan melewati mereka berdua menuju pintu keluar, menghiraukan panggilan Hanji padanya.

"Rivaille."

Suara Irvin yang memanggilnya menghentikan langkah kaki itu. Ada sebuah kekesalan di lubuk hati Rivaille kepada prajurit yang satu itu, dimana ia yakin sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Irvin.

Irvin alasan terbunuhnya orangtua Rivaille…

Rivaille tidak tahu pasti kronologis yang terjadi saat mereka meninggal, yang ia tahu hanya Irvin terlibat. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana saat-saat terakhir mereka.

Tapi mengetahui hal itu saja sudah membuat Rivaille frustasi, tenggelam dalam emosi. Amarah yang begitu besar menyelimuti Rivaille semalaman, hampir membuatnya gila.

Ingin sekali rasanya membunuh prajurit berambut pirang tersebut, ingin rasanya melempar mayat prajurit tersebut ke lautan Titan. Tapi untuk apa? Rivaille tidak berpikiran sedangkal itu, ia masih memiliki akal sehat.

Membunuh bukanlah jalan keluar.

Lagi pula orangtuanya telah lama pergi, ia merasa tidak perlu tahu dengan jelas bagaimana mereka gugur.

_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.. aku sudah dewasa.._

_Aku tidak perlu menangisi mereka._

Pikiran tersebut terngiang di benak Rivaille, memenuhi isi kepalanya agar menghilangkan kesedihan yang ia pikir sangat tak berguna semalam.

Irvin menepuk pundak kiri Rivaille, menghentikan langkah kaki lelaki tersebut.

"—Rivaille… Maukah kau bergabung dengan Scouting Legion?"

.

.

.

"Buku tentang dunia luar?"

Armin mengangguk mantap, iris birunya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Kemarin aku sempat membaca buku tersebut di ruangan pribadi kakekku, secara diam-diam tentunya. Mikasa, kau harus tahu apa yang ada di luar sana!" seru Armin.

Mereka berdua duduk didekat tepian sungai yang berada di pinggir kota Shiganshina, memain-mainkan tapak kaki mereka pada permukaan air yang menyegarkan. Tak banyak yang mengetahui tempat tersebut, Eren lah yang menemukannya.

"Lalu dimana bukunya?"

Armin menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak bisa membawanya keluar, bisa ketahuan kakekku.. padahal disana ada gambar-gambar dunia luar!"

"Apa yang ada diluar?" tanya Mikasa.

"Seingat yang dapat kubaca, di luar sana ada hamparan air yang sebagian besar menutupi permukaan bumi ini, seluas mata memandang! Air itu disebut lautan."

Mikasa membesarkan matanya, terbawa oleh semangat Armin bercerita akan dunia luar membuatnya berdebar-debar memikirkannya. Sebuah cerita yang tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

"Air? Seberapa banyak?"

"Menurut buku tersebut sangat banyak! Mungkin air tersebut mampu menutupi kota ini bahkan seluruh Wall Maria!"

"Sebanyak itu? Dunia luar sebesar itu?" Mikasa pun mulai bersemangat menyahut Armin.

"Bukan hanya itu Mikasa! Ada gurun pasir, daratan es, lautan api, dunia luar sangat luas!" seru Armin sambil mengangkat tangannya membentuk sebuah bayangan imajiner di hadapannya, kedua matanya tampak bersinar.

"Be-benarkah? Kisahmu itu seperti cerita dongeng," kata Mikasa tak percaya menatap gesture tangan Armin sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya, membuat riak air di permukaan sungai.

"Aku juga tidak percaya awalnya, makanya aku berharap kita dan Eren dapat pergi keluar sana bersama-sama dan melihat dengan mata kepala kita sendiri," kata Armin dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan ini semua pada Eren ketika ia pulang nanti," lanjutnya.

"Mm, kau harus menunjukkan buku itu kepada Eren."

Mikasa memperhatikan sahabat barunya tersebut sambil tersenyum, sebuah impian gila tersimpan dalam benaknya akibat bocah itu. Gadis tersebut menatap ke atas, memperhatikan langit dimana sekawanan burung sedang terbang melewatinya.

Begitu bebas, tidak terikat, dan sangat anggun.

Keluar dari tempat ini, keluar dari belenggu ini, keluar melewati dinding.

Butuh sayap sebesar apa nantinya agar mereka dapat keluar dari dinding tersebut?

Sebuah bayangan besar menutupi sinar matahari yang mengarah di tempat mereka bersantai, Mikasa dan Armin langsung menengok ke belakang mencari tahu penyebab bayangan itu.

"Ho..? Kemana teman pecundang kalian si Jaeger, huh?"

Ekspresi Armin yang sangat bersinar-sinar barusan langsung berubah penuh ketakutan, mereka anak-anak yang selalu mengganggu mereka. Waktu itu Armin dapat lolos berkat Eren dan Hannes, tapi Eren sedang tidak bersama mereka sekarang, bagaimana mereka melawan? Hanya Eren yang pemberani diantara mereka, dan Armin yakin Mikasa pasti akan ketakutan seperti saat itu.

Tiga remaja bertubuh besar mendekati mereka berdua dan salah satunya menarik kerah baju Armin, membangkitkannya dari duduk.

"Urusan kita waktu itu belum selesai, Arlert," kata nya.

Mikasa yang sudah berdiri disamping Armin mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menatap tajam kepada berandalan didepan mereka.

"APA SALAHKU?! BERHENTI MENGGANGGU KAMI!" seru Armin mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia harus melindungi Mikasa karena ia laki-laki.

Anak nakal itu malah membanting tubuh kecil Armin ke tanah, "Kau aneh, menjijikkan, sama seperti Jaeger, kalian semua sama saja," katanya sambil melihat Armin dan Mikasa bergantian.

"Kalian pantas untuk dipukuli dan dibuat babak belur—"

"Pergi dari sini." Mikasa memotong perkataan berandalan tersebut.

Mikasa menatap ke bawah, menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya ke dalam syal.

"Hee? Kau bilang apa perempuan?!" Anak berandalan lainnya menarik syal Mikasa, memperlihatkan mimik wajahnya yang mengerikan. Armin melotot dan menggeleng-geleng menatapi Mikasa dalam, seakan-akan mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu menutup mulutnya.

"Kalianlah yang pecundang disini," kata Mikasa yang tentu saja menyulut api kemarahan pada anak-anak nakal tersebut.

"Kau lancang sekali gadis kecil!" Anak nakal itu semakin menarik syal Mikasa dan pemiliknya yang tidak terima itu menepis tangan tersebut.

_Aku kuat.._

_Aku kuat.._

_Aku tidak lemah.._

"Mikasa hentikan!" seru Armin yang langsung berdiri disampingnya dan menarik-narik lengan Mikasa, menyuruhnya agar diam.

"Tidak Armin.. aku.. bisa mengalahkannya."

Armin selintas menaikkan alisnya, ia berpikir gadis itu sudah gila. Mikasa malah mendorong Armin agar menjauhinya lalu berdiri di depan ketiga berandalan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Mari kita lihat siapa sebenarnya yang pecundang disini," kata Mikasa.

_Ya, aku kuat.. aku tidak lemah.. aku bisa melawan mereka._

"Aku akan melindungi keluargaku."

_Aku bisa menolong Armin, mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding lelaki itu._

Seakan melihat sebuah titan dihadapannya, Armin menatap Mikasa tidak percaya, kakinya yang gemetaran karena ketakutan lama kelamaan menghilang melihat aksi Mikasa.

'Di-dia.. begitu kuat.. bahkan lebih kuat dari Eren..' batin Armin.

Mikasa memukul, menendang dan membanting tubuh mereka dengan tenaga yang begitu besar. Mereka tidak dapat melawan, bahkan tidak dapat melukai Mikasa sedikitpun. Dibalik wajah yang manis dan tubuh yang kecil itu, terdapat tenaga yang begitu besar.

Hanya dalam waktu yang singkat mereka semua terkapar di tanah, meringis memegangi lengan dan kaki mereka.

"Ayo Armin.. kita pergi dari sini," ajak Mikasa setelah ia berhasil merobohkan ketiga anak nakal tersebut. Gadis itu memakai sepatu kulitnya dan Armin dengan gerakan kaku ikut memakai alas kakinya.

"Mi-mikasa.. dimana kau belajar berkelahi seperti itu? waktu itu kau—"

"-Seseorang.. kau tidak perlu tahu," potong Mikasa kemudian berjalan mendahului Armin, lelaki itu langsung berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Mikasa!" panggil Armin.

'Aku selalu tahu ada hal yang tersembunyi didalam gadis ini,' pinta hati Armin.

Gadis itu menoleh, sebuah keringat menetes dari rambutnya berkat perkelahian dengan anak-anank tersebut. Cukup membuatnya lelah, tapi Mikasa yakin dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan ia akan menjadi lebih kuat.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

_Dan ia bisa menolong Eren yang telah menyelamatkannya._

Mikasa tersenyum, "Kau dan Eren sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, tentu saja aku akan menolongmu."

_Tidak akan kubiarkan keluargaku terluka.._

.

.

.

"Tidak."

Sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Rivaille.

Ya.. untuk apa bergabung dengan mereka? Untuk apa bergabung dengan pasukan yang dipimpin lelaki itu? Dan.. untuk apa bergabung dengan pasukan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

Irvin menatap lurus kepada Rivaille, ia menarik nafas panjang dan perlahan berlutut di depannya.

Hanji sempat terkejut melihat aksi Irvin, tapi ia hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Rivaille, kami selalu kehilangan sebagian besar dari prajurit setiap melakukan ekspedisi keluar," ujar Irvin menatap Rivaille tegas.

"Lalu? Menurutku, itu bukan masalahku."

"Tak banyak lulusan dari Trainee squad yang memilih masuk ke divisi ini, tapi aku yakin mereka yang masuk adalah prajurit yang sejati, prajurit yang rela berkorban, prajurit layaknya kedua orangtuamu."

Rivaille menggertakkan giginya, ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan prajurit muda yang berlutut didepannya tersebut.

"Aku mengakui kekuatanmu kemarin, dan aku yakin itu belum sepenuhnya. Dan lagi, kau pasti mewarisi keahlian luar biasa milik orangtuamu."

"Kami membutuhkanmu, Scouting Legion membutuhkanmu, dunia ini membutuhkanmu Rivaille," kata Irvin.

"Tch.. pilihanku adalah hakku sendiri, dan aku tetap menolak," kata Rivaille, ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

_Aku berbeda dengan orangtuaku.._

_Mereka memang benar-benar prajurit sejati.. dan aku tidak pantas mengikuti jalan mereka.._

_Mereka bertarung demi umat manusia.. tapi aku tidak pernah merelakan kepergian mereka sepenuh hati.._

_Menjadi prajurit Scouting Legion adalah impianku saat masih sangat kecil.._

_Dan aku selalu menghormati tentara tersebut, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai membencinya seraya mereka selalu merebut waktuku dan orangtuaku._

_Walaupun aku tahu mereka melakukannya demi menemukan informasi baru tentang titan, jauh di lubuk hatiku.. aku membenci lambang sayap di punggung mereka, seakan mereka akan terbang jauh meninggalkanku._

**_Aku seorang anak yang buruk..._**

_Dan akhirnya lambang itu benar-benar merenggut nyawa mereka.. tak peduli walaupun titan yang membunuhnya, akibat bergabung disanalah mengapa mereka terbunuh.._

_Aku memang seorang anak dari dua prajurit yang kuat, tapi aku hanyalah seorang penculik hina. Dunia ini tidak membutuhkan manusia sepertiku.. _

_Walaupun aku **ingin sekali menghabisi titan-titan** nista diluar sana._

_Menjadi prajurit Scouting Legion hanyalah kenginginan terkubur di hatiku._

_Aku tidak pernah lagi memikirkan untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka._

* * *

_._

_._

"Tunggu." Irvin kembali memanggilnya.

Rivaille mulai lelah dengan omong kosong prajurit tersebut, ia benar-benar bersumpah tidak akan menoleh padanya apapun alasan atau informasi yang akan diberikannya lagi.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengantarmu mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuamu."

Rivaille membulatkan kedua matanya sambil menoleh kepada Irvin, alis matanya menukik menatapnya tak percaya. Itu bukan sekedar informasi bohongan kan?

"Mereka memiliki makam?!" pekik Rivaille.

"Bukan makam yang sebenarnya, tidak ada mayat yang terkubur disana, hanya sebuah prasasti batu," jelas Hanji, Rivaille kali ini menghampiri wanita itu.

"Dimana makam tersebut?"

"Di Wall Rose, sekitar 500 meter arah utara dari markas utama Scouting Legion. Disana ada sebuah pemakaman yang kami peruntukkan untuk prajurit-prajurit dengan pangkat tinggi, kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah seonggok batu yang terukir nama, tanpa mayat yang terkubur." Kali ini Irvin yang berdiri dan menjelaskan.

Rivaille menarik _bolo tie_ milik Irvin kasar, "Sialan, kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku sebelumnya?!" seru Rivaille.

_Mereka ada disana.._

"Tentu saja aku ingin memberitahumu-"

_Jiwa mereka terbaring disana.._

_Nama mereka terukir disana.._

"-bahkan dari dulu, tapi kau menghilang."

Genggaman tangan Rivaille melemah, beribu kenangan akan orangtuanya menghampiri kepalanya seakan ingin membuat isi kepalanya pecah. Lelaki beriris kelabu tersebut melepaskan Irvin dan menatap kedua prajurit di hadapannya bergantian.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat itu."

.

.

.

Mikasa berdiri disana, dibawah sebuah pohon rindang besar, menatap ke atas pohon tersebut dan memperhatikan dedaunan yang menari-nari di tiup angin dipuncaknya.

Gadis tersebut tidak langsung pulang setelah menghabisi anak-anak nakal pagi itu. Malahan pergi ke tempat dimana ia menemukan lelaki yang ia tahu bernama 'Ailier' kemarin, lelaki yang mengajarkannya teknik berkelahi luar biasa.

Mikasa ingin sekali memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah berhasil. Berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya dan berhasil menjatuhkan sebuah musuh.

Akhirnya Mikasa berhasil, dan semua berkat _dia._

Tapi ketika Mikasa sampai disana, tidak ada sosok lelaki itu. Hanya beberapa anak kecil berlarian di sekitar padang yang luas tersebut. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan lelaki pendek beriris kelabu yang kemarin 'menyiksa' Mikasa.

"Kurasa ia tidak tinggal disini…" gumam Mikasa, kemudian menaruh bokongnya diatas tanah. Mencari posisi nyaman di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Mungkinkah..ia sudah pergi…?"

.

.

.

"Kapal selanjutnya baru akan berangkat sekitar dua jam lagi."

Irvin menghampiri Rivaille yang berdiri melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah penuh kekesalan mendengar omongan Hanji di depannya.

"Apa aku harus mendengarkan omong kosong wanita ini dua jam lagi?" kata Rivaille.

"E—eeh aku kan menceritakan tentang eksperimenku untuk membuat titan bersin-bersin, susah loh menggapai hidung mereka-," ujar Hanji yang semua kata-katanya bagaikan rangkaian huruf yang masuk ke telinga kanan Rivaille dan lolos ke telinga kirinya.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu," kata Irvin.

Hanji memegang atas kepala Rivaille, "Hmm… Kopral.. apa kedua mayormu itu juga bertubuh pendek?" tanyanya pada Irvin.

JLEB

Rivaille menyikut perut Hanji di sekitar diafragma, membuat wanita itu langsung membungkuk kesakitan, "Ah.. aha.. maaf, maaf.." Hanji berlutut memegangi perutnya sambil mengangkat tangan menghentikan kaki Rivaille yang sudah siap menendang kepalanya.

"Rivaille.. aku tidak memaksamu untuk bergabung dengan Scouting Legion. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran disana, kami tidak segan-segan untuk tetap menerimamu," ujar Irvin.

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua prajurit tersebut. Sebuah tempat terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar, aku segera kembali dua jam lagi."

Hanji yang akhirnya dapat berdiri kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Ka-kau benar kopral, ia benar-benar kuat.." kata Hanji, ia masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Bukan hanya kekuatannya Hanji.."

Bola mata Irvin memperhatikan sosok Rivaille yang menjauh.

"Aura dan sorot matanya itu penuh ambisi yang menggebu-gebu walaupun ia tidak memperlihatkannya, dan sejak kedua mayorku terus membicarakannya 9 tahun yang lalu aku selalu merasa bahwa—"

"- dia dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang prajurit."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini, Ackerman?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggilnya dari belakang, Mikasa mendongakkan wajahnya melihat lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya tegap dengan Cravat yang tertiup angin di lehernya.

"Eh? Kau.. masih disini?" gumam Mikasa membulatkan matanya.

"Tch.. kau pikir aku apa? Roh gentayangan?"

Lelaki beriris kelabu itu mendekati Mikasa dan duduk disebelahnya.

Rivaille sebenarnya hanya iseng berkunjung ke tempat tersebut, sekedar menjernihkan pikiran sambil menyampaikan selamat tinggal pada kota Shiganshina. Ia tidak mengira kalau Mikasa akan berada disana juga.

Ya.. ia merasa akan merindukan kota kecil tersebut. Dan Rivaille harus segera kembali ke Wall Sina setelah mengunjungi makam orangtuanya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kemari? Kurasa latihan kemarin sudah cukup, atau kau kesini hanya untuk main?" tanya Rivaille, ia melirik Mikasa singkat.

Mikasa menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, lengan sebelah kirinya bersentuhan dengan lengan Rivaille yang juga sedang bersandar.

"Aku berhasil."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, matanya tampak berkilauan menatap bola mata Rivaille. Lelaki itu sempat termenung melihat wajah Mikasa, kecantikan orientalnya begitu dahsyat ketika gadis itu sedang tersenyum.

"Aku mengalahkan berandalan yang menggangguku dan sahabatku, semua berkat kau," kata Mikasa.

"Aku tidak terkejut," sahut Rivaille, ia melonggarkan sedikit cravat yang mengikat lehernya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kau memang sudah kuat sebelum aku melatihmu," jelas Rivaille tanpa menatap kearah yang bersangkutan. Wajahnya tampak ingin sekali melepas beban di bawah pohon itu.

Mikasa mendongakkan kepalanya memperhatikan dedaunan yang memayungi mereka. Begitu damai, begitu nyaman, semua terasa jauh lebih baik sejak saat Eren menolongnya dan saat lelaki ini _menolong_nya dalam arti yang berbeda.

Gadis itu kemudian memperhatikan dinding yang berdiri kokoh di kejauhan di depan mereka.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa pergi keluar sana?" ujar Mikasa, ia tahu RIvaille juga sedang melihat dinding tersebut.

Rivaille menoleh singkat kearah gadis itu dan kembali beralih kepada pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Rivaille.

Ya.. Rivaille saja tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kebebasan di dalam dinding. Ia tidak tahu caranya dapat meraih kebebasan di luar sana, apalagi dengan titan-titan yang berkeliaran dimana-mana, kecuali...

"Sahabatku.. baru saja menceritakan kisah yang luar biasa," kata Mikasa, Rivaille hanya mendengarkan tanpa memberi komentar.

"Ia bilang dibalik dinding itu, di dunia luar sana, ada dunia yang jauh lebih besar dari tempat ini. Apa itu semua benar?" pinta Mikasa.

Rivaille hanya menaikkan bahunya, tentu saja ia tahu diluar sana ada dunia yang begitu luas hanya saja ia malas menjawab cerita Mikasa. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirnya di samping gadis tersebut dengan santai, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuhnya yang tercium di indera penciumannya.

"Ia bilang di luar sana terdapat air yang begitu banyak, terhampar seluas mata memandang, bukankah hal itu sangat menakjubkan?" kata Mikasa dengan bersemangat, kisah Armin barusan terbayang-bayang dibenaknya bagaikan rekaman film, namun imajinasi Mikasa begitu terbatas untuk membayangkannya.

Lelaki disamping Mikasa itu tiba-tiba menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan menatap Mikasa dalam. Bibirnya sempat terdiam kaku saat ingin berbicara,

"Kau tahu soal lautan?" tanya Rivaille tidak percaya.

"Eh? Apa hal itu bohong belaka?" jawab Mikasa terkejut dengan reaksi Rivaille. Lelaki itu tahu tentang lautan?

'_Bukan.. itu bukan hal yang omong kosong..' batin Rivaille_

'_Aku percaya hal itu..'_

_._

_._

_Mata Rivaille kecil membulat seiring lembaran demi lembaran buku yang ayahnya perlihatkan padanya dibuka. Sebuah sketsa halus dilukiskan di beberapa halaman, sebuah gambaran suatu tempat yang berada jauh dari jangkauan imajinasi bocah itu._

"_Buku ini rahasia ayah dan ibu, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini," kata Ayah Rivaille sembari menyodorkan buku tebal itu lebih dekat dengan Rivaille._

_Jemari Rivaille langsung menari-nari diatas lembarannya, menelurusi kata demi kata yang tertuliskan disana. Ekspresi dingin milik anak tunggalnya tersebut bagaikan meleleh, ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil pada dasarnya._

"_Lautan.. samudera.. air yang sangat banyak yang menutupi bumi ini... Ayah, apa tempat itu benar-benar ada?" Rivaille menatap penuh penasaran pada ayahnya yang tengah duduk di sampingnya di meja makan._

_Pria yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Rivaille itu mengelus ujung kepala Rivaille gemas._

"_Aku belum pernah melihatnya, tapi ayah dan ibu percaya dengan tempat itu, ya kan sayang?" Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah istrinya yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya._

"_Tentu saja Rivaille, aku percaya sejak ayahmu menunjukkan buku itu pertama kali beberapa tahun yang lalu kepadaku. Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa pemerintah melarang adanya informasi yang bersangkutan dengan dunia luar," ujarnya sambil mencicipi rasa masakannya._

_Rivaille kembali membalik lembaran buku usang tersebut, tak hentinya terkagum-kagum dengan informasi luar biasa di dalamnya._

"_Daerah kutub bumi yang penuh dengan es dan hamparan gurun pasir.. ini semua nyata? Apa kita bisa melihatnya nanti?" tanya Rivaille lagi._

"_Itu lah salah satu alasan yang membuatku dan ibumu bergabung dengan Scouting Legion, Rivaille," kata sang suami._

_Ibu RIvaille membawa sebauh panci berukuran sedang ke tengah meja, "Kami akan memusnahkan titan-titan itu agar kita semua dapat pergi dan melihat tempat-tempat menakjubkan tersebut," kata sang istri._

_Rivaille menatap kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum kepadanya itu dan kembali melihat isi buku, matanya memperhatikan sketsa besar lautan yang tercetak di buku tersebut._

_Bagaikan surga, bagaikan sebuah tempat khayalan, yang membedakannya semua hal itu nyata, hal itu ada diluar sana dan Rivaille yakin keberadaannya._

"_Lautan..."gumam Rivaille._

"_Ayo kita lihat lautan bersama-sama saat kalian berhasil memusnahkan titan-titan itu."_

_._

_._

"A-ano.. 'Ailier'..?" panggil Mikasa kepada lelaki didepannya yang terdiam.

"Lautan itu ada," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Pasti ada.. dan selain lautan, semua hal menakjubkan masih banyak diluar sana. Aku yakin itu." kata Rivaille.

_Lautan.. dan janji mereka.._

Mikasa tersenyum padanya, menangkap sebuah aura menyenangkan dari lelaki itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Berbeda saat kemarin-kemarin, perkataan lelaki itu sekarang penuh dengan emosi gembira dan keyakinan. Mikasapun mengangguk mantap dan Rivaille hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Mikasa.."

Tangan Rivaille meraih kepala Mikasa dan menarik helai rambutnya yang berada di atas kepala. Gadis itu diam dengan perlakuan Rivaille, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan lelaki tersebut di kepalanya.

Rivaille menunjukkan sebuah lembaran daun yang didapatnya setelah menarik helaian rambut gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," kata Rivaille.

Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya, ia lalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu yang berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia tampak membersihkan celananya, sepertinya ia akan pergi.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Mikasa polos, ia benar-benar tidak tahu menahu tentang asal muasal lelaki tersebut. Tapi.. entah kenapa, ada rasa di hatinya dimana ia tidak mau lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

Rivaille berjongkok di depan Mikasa, menumpu sebelah lututnya pada tanah.

* * *

_Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal itu.._

* * *

Sebuah pelukan hangat menerpa tubuh Mikasa, dua lengan besar merengkuh badannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Rivaille. Jantung Mikasa berdebar-debar, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak, tubuhnya enggan melepas pelukan tersebut. Nyaman.. begitu nyaman..

Rivaille merasakan lengan kecil meraih punggungnya, membalas pelukan yang ia berikan pada gadis tersebut. Wajah Mikasa menyembul di dekat pundak kanannya mengambil nafas, hampir tenggelam dengan lilitan syalnya.

Lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mikasa, melontarkan beribu perasaan yang ia timbun beberapa hari itu semenjak ia bersamanya. Sebuah waktu yang singkat namun penuh makna. Hanya sebuah pelukan yang sanggup Rivaille berikan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya, walau Rivaille sendiri belum yakin pasti apa perasaan tersebut.

Keduanya bisu, terdiam, tidak berkata-kata, hanya saling menatap ke arah pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Jemari kanan Rivaille pindah dari punggung Mikasa menuju kepalanya dan mengusap-usap rambut hitam lembutnya. Mikasa meremas pelan jas Rivaille, ia merasa seakan tubuhnya ditelan dengan perasaan yang menghujani hatinya saat itu.

"Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi nanti," bisik Rivaille di telinga Mikasa.

Lelaki itu kemudian meleapskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Mikasa yang memerah seperti buah tomat segar.

Rivaille meraih kedua pipi itu dan mencium keningnya singkat, ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Mikasa disana.

Mikasa masih saja terdiam setelah semua perlakuan Rivaille kepadanya, ia memperhatikan sosok lelaki itu yang berjalan menjauhinya. Gadis itu menyentuh keningnya bekas ciuman kilat lelaki itu. Berbeda dengan ciuman 'selamat tidur' ibunya tiap malam, ciuman tersebut terasa jauh lebih lembut dan hangat, juga penuh kesedihan.

Rivaille menoleh kebelakang singkat dan melihat Mikasa yang sedang termenung memeganggi keningnya, ia lalu kembali melihat kedepan. Sebuah senyum terbentuk dibibirnya membayangkan ekspresi Mikasa, tapi..

kenapa hatinya terasa perih dan sakit?

"Sial.. aku akan merindukanmu, bocah."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Rest In Peace**_

_Prajurit kesayangan kami_

_._

* * *

Rivaille membelai gundukan batu yang ada dihadapannya, mengelus ukiran nama yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Semilir angin meniupkan kelopak bunga yang Rivaille beli untuk diletakkan di depan batu tersebut.

"Makam mereka selalu penuh dengan buket bunga," kata Irvin yang berdiri di belakang Rivaille bersama Hanji.

Rivaille berlutut dan menundukkan wajahnya didepan nisan itu, memanjatkan doa kepada yang ada diatas sana.

Irvin menghampiri Rivaille dan ikut berdoa disampingnya, Hanji membiarkan mereka berdua dan pergi menghampiri sebuah makam yang lain.

"Mayor, akhirnya aku dapat membawa Rivaille kesini," ujar Irvin setelah mereka selesai berdoa.

"Kurasa mereka tidak senang dengan kunjunganku, aku telah mengecewakannya," kata Rivaille, ia membersihkan debu-debu yang menutupi ukiran nisan milik orangtuanya itu.

"Tidak Rivaille, mereka selalu ada didekatmu."

Rivaille menatap Irvin, kopral itu menyentuh lambang sayap kebebasan yang terukir di nisan tersebut.

"Kurasa mereka pasti menerima segala keputusanmu, setahuku mereka sangat menyayangimu, benar kan?"

Rivaille hanya mendengus kecil, ia memperhatikan langit di atas mereka. Seakan melihat tawa mereka di layar biru lebar tersebut, Rivaille kembali mengingat kenangan dengan mereka.

'Kalian diatas sana, huh? Apa aku telah membuat kalian bangga?' batin Rivaille.

"Aku akan berada di dekat Hanji jika kau mencariku," Irvin berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah makam yang berjarak tak jauh dimana Hanji sedang berlutut disana.

Rivaille tak menghiraukan, Irvin hanya menghela nafas dan meninggalkannya.

"_-Ayahmu juga mengatakan, dia minta maaf padamu.."_ Perkataan Irvin terlintas di benak Rivaille, ia baru mengerti maksud dari kata maaf tersebut.

Ayahnya meminta maaf atas sebuah janji yang gagal ia dan ibunya tepati.. sebuah janji yang diminta Rivaille saat ia masih sangat kecil.

Rivaille memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup di sekitarnya,

* * *

_'Ayah.. _

_...Ibu…'_

_'Aku ingin meneruskan janji kalian.. boleh kan..?'_

* * *

"Oi, Irvin" panggil Rivaille, Irvin yang tengah berjalan menuju Hanji pun berhenti. Sosok pendek itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Irvin.

* * *

_'Aku akan melihat lautan untuk kalian.'_

* * *

Sorot mata penuh ambisi itu mengguncang batin Irvin, seakan melihat tatapan atasannya dahulu yang makamnya sekarang berada di belakang Rivaille.

Dengan tangan kanan mengepal ke dada sebelah kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak, Rivaille menatap tegas kedepan. Bagai kan petir yang menyambar, kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Rivaille dengan mantap.

* * *

**"Aku akan bergabung dengan Scouting Legion."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

* * *

**Curcolan Light…**

HAI SEMUAH

LIGHT SEDANG MENARI-NARI DISINI.

AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA FANFIC MULTI CHAPTER INI.

**Tapi kenapa belum ada lambang 'complete' nya?** KARENA MASIH ADA OMAKE DI CHAPTER DEPAN.

Makasih buat yang udah ngikutin fic ini :'D I LOVE YOU ALL *author lagi demen pake caps*.

Semoga endingnya ga mengecewakan ya.. karena ini masih ada omakenya ahahahahahahahaha *tertawa nistah*

Sekali lagi.. FF ini terlepas dari kisah asli Isayama karena cerita di spin-off SANGAT BERBEDA, ini hanyalah sebuah ff pelampiasan rivamika saya :'D

OH IYA..

**-HAPPY RIVAMIKA WEEK!-**

Ooohh.. author bahagia sekali minggu ini! Penuh Rivamika bertebaran di Tumblr +_+ sekarang udah masuk Day 4, tinggal 3 hari lagi *bagi yang belum tahu, silahkan buka rivamikaweek-tumblr-com (ganti strip dg titik)* AKU CINTAH PAIR INIH, DAN AKU CINTAH YANG FANDOM INI :'D

Dan..

MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW KALIAN, MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH FAVE DAN FOLLOW, SINI AKU PELUK KALIAN SATU-SATU *umumuuuumuuuu

Banyak yang bilang pedo tapi mendukung, ahahahahahaha aku jugaa XD, Review kalian akan aku balas di Omake sekalian yaa dan curcolan disana bakal lebih panjang… *gausahbacagausah*

Dan mungkin Omakenya juga bakal lumayan panjang :D *siap-siap more skinship*

And at last, **your review just like oxygen to me~~….**


	8. Omake : We'll Meet Again, right?

_**We'll meet again, right? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**HUMANITY'S STRONGEST...?**

**-Omake-**

**Author's note: Typo(s), harsh word**

_shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

_**Warning! : **_Alurnya akan melompat-lompat di chapter ini dan banyak menceritakan kejadian dalam cerita aslinya walaupun ada sebagian yang diubah. Jadi harap maklum, dan selamat membaca :)

.

.

"Mikasa Ackerman—"

"-Ia adalah salah satu pejuang manusia yang paling mematikan dalam sejarah."

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Colossal Titan mendobrak Wall Maria di selatan Shiganshina.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak ibu Eren yang juga merupakan ibu Mikasa dilahap oleh titan didepan mata mereka.

Dan, enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak Mikasa terakhir melihat _nya._

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka dari Trainee squad, sebuah divisi dimana mereka dilatih agar siap menjadi prajurit yang sebenarnya. Menjadi prajurit yang bersumpah akan menyelamatkan umat manusia dari ketakutan akan Titan.

Disana 10 orang berbaris didepan seluruh angkatan ke 104. Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman adalah salah satu dari mereka, menunggu sebuah pengumuman.

"-Mikasa Ackerman, nilai terbaik."

Bocah kecil lima tahun yang lalu itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang yang lembut dan wajah yang polos itu sudah hilang. Ia sudah dewasa, tubuhnya meninggi setinggi saudara kembarnya, wajahnya semakin cantik seperti almarhum ibu kandungnya, dan kekuatannya beribu kali lipat dibandingkan dulu.

Ia kini seorang prajurit yang membawa gelar sebagai '_Lulusan terbaik sepanjang sejarah_'.

.

.

"Itu pasukan Scouting Legion! Komandan Irvin! Bunuh titan-titan itu!" teriak salah seorang dari kerumunan.

Rivaille sedang menunggangi kudanya pelan di tengah pasukan tentara Scouting Legion, ia salah satu dari mereka.

Lelaki tersebut juga bukanlah orang yang sama. Bukan lagi seorang yatim piatu mengenaskan, bukan lagi seorang penculik wanita murahan, bukan lagi seorang gelandangan pasar kotor.

"Lihat! Itu Kapten Rivaille!"

Kini lelaki itu adalah 'Kapten' Rivaille.

"Kabarnya, kekuatannya sendiri sama seperti satu tim !"

Seorang prajurit yang disebut-sebut sebagai '_Tentara manusia yang paling kuat_'.

"Tch, dasar anak-anak berisik," gumam Rivaille sambil melirik kearah suara barusan.

Tapi ia tidak menyadari sesuatu.

Mikasa Ackerman ada disana, diantara kerumunan, berdiri mendengarkan celotehan Eren tentang hebatnya Scouting Legion sekarang. Mata nya jelajatan ke arah prajurit-prajurit itu, menatap dalam pada prajurit yang orang-orang sebut sebagai prajurit terkuat itu. Ada sesuatu yang akrab di mata lelaki tersebut, sesuatu yang membuat Mikasa bernostalgia.

Gadis itu seperti sudah melupakan masa lalu nya sejak Hannes membawanya kabur bersama Eren untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hanya ada satu tujuan di kepalanya, yaitu melindungi Eren, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya.

Tapi..

_Apa yang aku lupakan?_

.

.

.

Eren dalam bentuk titan bukanlah wujud favorit Mikasa. Tapi tubuh titan itu berhasil mendobrak semangat juang dalam diri umat manusia, memberi secercah harapan terang di hati mereka. Eren berhasil menutup lubang itu, sebuah lubang yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu di kota asal mereka.

Colossal Titan kembali menjebol dinding kota Trost, sebuah kota luar selatan Wall Rose. Mikasa melindungi Eren habis-habisan dalam pertarungan mereka dalam menutup kembali lubang tersebut, dan usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Kita harus memotongnya," kata Rico, seorang prajurit elit dari divisi Garrison yang juga ikut melindungi Eren.

"Tunggu!" seru Mikasa panik, bisa saja Eren ikut terpotong walaupun ia tahu pergelangan kaki dan tangan Eren bisa 'tumbuh' kembali. Rico tidak menghiraukan seruan Mikasa, ia dapat mengeluarkan Eren dari tubuh titannya dengan sekali tebas. Namun dua titan setinggi 15 meter sudah ada di belakang mereka dengan mulut menganga besar.

"EREN! ARMIN!" teriak Mikasa.

Kelopak mata Eren bergerak-gerak dan membuka perlahan mendengar pekikan Mikasa. Eren melihat sebuah tangan besar yang hendak menerkamnya, tapi sebuah siluet manusia terbang dengan pisau panjang di kedua tangannya tiba-tiba muncul.

Armin dan Mikasa tersentak melihat sosok itu berputar dengan kecepatan penuh menggunakan 3DMG. Seperti kilat, ia mengiris leher kedua titan itu dan merobohkannya.

"Mi..kasa..?" terka Eren diambang kesadarannya.

Ia melihat gaya bertarung yang sama dengan Mikasa pada sosok tersebut. Sosok yang entah datang darimana itu menyelamatkan mereka. Dengan jubah hijau berkibaran di punggungnya, sebuah lambang dua sayap nan agung tertiup angin.

_Bukan, itu seorang lelaki.._

"Sayap kebebasan.." gumam Eren.

Lelaki itu menoleh kepada tiga bocah di belakangnya, "Oi..Apa yang terjadi disini?" katanya.

Bola mata lelaki itu menangkap sosok Mikasa yang terduduk kaku disana dengan penuh darah. Wajah oriental yang begitu dikenalnya, namun situasi saat itu sangat buruk untuk menjalankan memori yang tersimpan dalam di benaknya.

_Aku tahu aku mengenalnya, gadis itu…_

.

.

.

"Eren Jaeger."

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya, ia menatap Irvin yang sedang menjelaskan 'misi' mereka, yaitu untuk mendapatkan Eren Jaeger untuk bergabung di Legion. Tapi tampaknya ingatannya berjalan mulus sekarang, dan ia ingat siapa itu Eren Jaeger.

"Kita harus mendapatkannya," ujar Irvin.

Rivaille tersenyum tipis, di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju penjara bawah tanah.

"Lihat saja nanti," kata Rivaille.

_Jika dia adalah Eren Jaeger, maka gadis itu adalah.._

_._

_._

_._

Mikasa tidak hentinya mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat Eren berlutut didepannya, didepan seluruh persidangan. Namun gadis itu tidak menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang diam-diam menatapnya tajam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Setelah ia berubah menjadi titan, ia langsung mengarahkan tinjunya pada Mikasa Ackerman," kata sang hakim.

Pernyataan Hakim pada sidang itu membuat Eren langsung menoleh padanya dan Mikasa cepat-cepat menutupi luka di pipi kirinya akibat kejadian yang dijelaskan tersebut.

Mereka mulai berdebat, antara Mikasa dan sang hakim, mempertaruhkan nyawa seorang Eren Jaeger. Tapi Rivaille yang berdiri menonton persidangan itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan diam-diam tersenyum.

_Ternyata itu benar-benar kau._

Suasana persidangan berubah menjadi kekacauan setelah pernyataan dari komandan Military Police bahwa Mikasa dan Eren pernah membunuh tiga perampok pada umur 9 tahun.

Rivaille hanya tertawa dalam hati, melihat orang-orang menggila di persidangan itu hanya karena satu pernyataan. Betapa idiotnya manusia-manusia itu, pikir Rivaille. Mereka membuat sebuah asumsi gila yang menyatakan Mikasa bukanlah manusia, sedikit membuat Rivaille geram.

Jika Mikasa yang _hanya _sekuat itu bukanlah manusia, lalu disebut apa dirinya?

Eren mulai memanas dan emosinya meluap di tengah persidangan, bersikeras menyatakan bahwa Mikasa tidak sama sepertinya. Irvin mengangguk terhadap Rivaille yang meliriknya,

"_Anak itu berjalan sesuai rencana_."

Sebuah tendangan melayang menuju rahang Eren, membuat salah satu giginya terlontar dari tempat. Rivaille yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Eren itu menendang perut bocah tersebut, menarik kerahnya dan berkali-kali menendang wajah nya hingga bercucuran darah.

Mulut Mikasa terbuka lebar menatap pemandangan mengerikan didepannya, saudara tirinya sedang disiksa didepannya begitu sadis. Rasanya seperti ada bom kemarahan yang meledak di dalam dirinya, sontak tubuhnya tergerak berusaha menghentikan lelaki gila yang sedang memukuli Eren itu.

"Tunggu, Mikasa!" seru Armin, sahabatnya itu menahan lengannya sebelum terjadi pertarungan mengerikan sepanjang masa antara seorang kapten Rivaille dan seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa pun berhenti meronta dan menatap Eren yang bersimbah darah, lelaki itu menginjak kepala Eren.

"-Menurutku, rasa sakit adalah hal terbaik untuk melatih seseorang—" Ia kembali menginjak-injak Eren, membuat Mikasa ingin sekali membunuh lelaki _pendek_ itu. Berkali-kali ia bersumpah akan membalas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Eren suatu hari nanti.

Ada perasaan lucu di hati Rivaille saat merasakan amarah Mikasa tertuju padanya karena perlakuannya pada Eren. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi kemarahan yang tertuju hanya padanya dari wajah oriental tersebut, walaupun ia hanya melihat dari sudut matanya tanpa menoleh.

"Maaf-"

Irvin akhirnya menyatakan seluruh rencananya untuk Jaeger kepada sang hakim. Tentang rencananya dimana ia akan menggunakan kemampuan Eren untuk merebut kembali Wall Maria dan hakim menanyakan Rivaille tentang kesediaannya mengawasi Eren.

"Aku yakin dapat membunuhnya, tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukannya kurang dari itu," kata Rivaille sengaja membuatnya terdengar menakutkan.

Rivaille melirik ke arah Mikasa, gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah, tatapan itu seperti membunuhnya pelan-pelan tapi Rivaille menghiraukannya, padahal hatinya tersenyum.

'_Kau punya ekspresi baru yang menarik dibanding wajah polos idiotmu dulu, Ackerman,' _batin Rivaille.

.

.

.

"EREN! Apa mereka melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padamu?! Apa mereka memeriksa setiap inci tubuhmu?!" tanya Mikasa dengan wajah panik ketika Eren memanggil namanya dan Armin. Mereka akhirnya bertemu sejak terakhir di persidangan, Eren telah dibawa pasukan khusus Rivaille sejak saat itu.

"Tidak Mikasa, tidak mungkin," jawab Eren terkekeh pelan melihat saudara tirinya begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi seakan-akan menahan ledakan besar di kepalanya, "Pria pendek itu terlalu kelewatan, suatu hari aku akan membalasnya," pinta Mikasa.

'_Pria pendek? tch..'_

"Kau tidak bermaksud itu Kapten Rivaille kan?" tanya Eren ketakutan melihat Mikasa.

Lelaki yang sedang dibicarakan mereka itu ada tak jauh dari mereka, memegang tali kekang kudanya. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua remaja itu sejak tadi. Mendengarkan percakapan diantara keduanya diam-diam.

"_Tch.. bocah keparat, sekarang kau memanggilku pendek?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Tunggu!" pekik Mikasa melihat Titan wanita itu berlari membawa Eren di mulutnya.

_Aku tidak akan melepaskannya._

_Aku akan membunuh makhluk itu._

_Aku akan menyelamatkan Eren._

_Eren… bertahanlah._

Tiba-tiba seseorang menahan gerakan Mikasa, menabrakkan lengannya ke perut gadis tersebut.

"Ap-apa-apan kau—" ujar Mikasa terkejut dengan sosok lelaki yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Ia menoleh melihat wajahnya, itu Kapten Rivaille. Lelaki yang telah membuat Eren babak belur.

"Saat ini mundur dulu," katanya tegas, lelaki itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada Mikasa sambil tetap meluncurkan gas dari 3DMG nya. Mikasa hanya membuang mukanya, pikirannya tak lepas dari satu hal.

_Eren._

Rivaille tidak tahu kalau gadis itu sudah lebih dulu ada disana mengejar titan wanita itu. Gadis itu benar-benar berubah, ia bukan Mikasa yang dulu. Ia terlihat sangat kuat sekarang, ia bergerak sangat cepat hampir menyaingi dirinya.

Lelaki itu berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya, ia memang sedikit mengulur waktu ketika melihat pemandangan mengenaskan yang ia lewati barusan, rekan-rekannya telah tewas terbunuh. Tapi ia tidak berpikir kalau Eren akan semudah itu dikalahkan.

"Pertahankan jarak ini," kata Rivaille, ia menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan gerak-gerik titan itu. Mikasa Ackerman meluncur disampingnya dengan 3DMG-nya.

Rivaille melirik menoleh ke arah Mikasa, "Apa Eren mati?" tanyanya.

Wajah Mikasa begitu mengerikan, amarahnya begitu meluap-luap dan Rivaille dapat melihat kesedihan disana.

"Ia hidup."

"Titan itu sepertinya memiliki intelijensi, aku yakin tujuannya adalah menangkap Eren. Jika ia membunuh Eren harusnya ia tingal menghancurkannya saja. Tapi ia malah bersusah payah bertarung agar dapat memasukkan Eren ke mulutnya," jelas Mikasa begitu yakin dengan omongannya, suaranya bergetar.

Rivaille tahu gadis itu begitu peduli pada bocah tersebut, dan terkadang hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. Tapi alasan macam apa itu yang membuat hati seorang Rivaille terasa sakit? Perasaan yang tertimbun enam tahun yang lalu itu muncul ketika Rivaille menatapnya. Dan perasaan itu menjadi lebih kuat.

"Mungkin saja tujuannya adalah untuk memakan Eren, jika begitu mungkin bocah itu sudah ada di perutnya. Akan lebih masuk akal jika berasumsi bahwa ia telah mati-"

"Dia Hidup!" potong Mikasa, suaranya tegas kali ini.

Rivaille sedikit tersentak dengan ego gadis itu, ia kembali melirik ke arahnya, "Aku harap kau benar."

Tangan Mikasa mengepal, amarahnya ada di puncak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi yang ia tahan pada lelaki itu. Begitu banyak hal yang dilakukannya kepada Eren yang membuat saudaranya itu menderita, atau begitu yang dipirkan Mikasa. Dan sekarang Eren—

"Jika saja anda melindungi Eren, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

_Jika saja aku ada disana, jika saja aku yang melindungi Eren, ini semua juga tidak akan terjadi._

Sekilas Rivaille merasakan sindiran tajam yang diarahkan padanya. Ia mengerti kenapa Mikasa mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi ia terkejut mendengarnya begitu jelas mengungkapkan perasaannya. Gadis itu sedang lepas kendali sekarang, apa kehilangan Eren begitu membuatnya ketakutan?

Rivaille memutar arah 3DMG nya dan mengarahkannya ke belakang menghadap Mikasa.

"Aku mengerti..," kata Rivaille.

_Kau tidak mengerti Mikasa._

_Beban yang kutanggung sekarang begitu besar._

"Kau sahabat dekat Eren." Rivaille menekankan tiap kata, dan menatap Mikasa dalam. Gadis itu sedikit bingung dengan maksud Rivaille, ia hanya diam mendengarnya. Lalu lelaki itu kembali berbicara.

"Kita hanya akan melakukan satu misi. Pertama, berhenti untuk mencoba membunuh titan wanita itu."

"Tapi makhluk itu sudah membunuh banyak prajurit!"

_Aku tahu Mikasa.. Aku sangat mengetahuinya, tapi.._

"Selagi ia masih bisa mengeraskan kulitnya, kita tidak dapat membunuhnya."

Mikasa tersentak, ada benarnya juga pikirnya. Prajurit lelaki itu masih dapat berpikir jernih di tengah kekacauan ini.

"Lakukan sesuai kata-kataku. Kita hanya bisa berharap Eren masih hidup, dan menyelamatkannya sebelum titan itu keluar dari hutan."

_Aku mempercayaimu Mikasa._

_Kau.. kau tidak boleh mati di pertarungan ini._

"Aku akan merobek mulutnya, kau alihkan perhatiannya," ujar Rivaille.

"_Ia sangat cepat.. bahkan titan itu tidak punya waktu untuk mengeraskan kulitnya.."_

Gerakan Rivaille bagaikan kilat yang menyambar di langit malam. Cepat, tegas, sadis, tidak dapat diterka, dan bertubi-tubi. Ia seperti mesin pembunuh, Mikasa mengerti kenapa orang-orang menyebutnya 'Tentara satu orang'. Ia berhasil membutakan dan menjatuhkan titan itu, walaupun makhluk hina tersebut masih bisa melindungi belakang lehernya dengan tangannya.

Tapi lawannya sekarang adalah Kapten Rivaille.

3D Maneuver Gear nya bekerja habis-habisan, Rivaille meluncur kekanan dan kekiri menebas lengan titan wanita itu. Dan akhirnya lengannya jatuh dan menampakkan lehernya. Mikasa yang sedang meluncur di belakang titan itu melihat lehernya dengan jelas.

"_Aku bisa menebas leher itu! titan itu sudah kelelahan.. ia tidak bisa bergerak. Aku bisa membunuhnya!" _batin Mikasa.

Gadis itu berputar dan menancapkan kabel baja dari gearnya pada leher titan. Ya, ia harus membunuh titan itu, ia akan membalaskan dendam rekan-rekannya yang mati, ia akan menolong eren.

"STOP!"

Mikasa mendengar Rivaille berteriak, tapi ia tidak peduli dan tetap meluncurkan serangannya ke arah leher titan itu.

_Aku akan membunuhnya._

_Lihat saja Eren, aku yang akan menolongmu._

Tapi tangan titan itu terangkat, mengarah kepadanya. Mikasa terkejut pada gerakan tiba-tiba dari titan itu, mustahil ia masih bergerak, pikirnya. Tangan itu akan membanting tubuhnya..

Benak Rivaille seakan meledak melihat kecerobohan yang dilakukan Mikasa, sebuah pemandangan horror melesat di pikirannya membayangkan gadis itu bersimbah darah.

_TIDAK_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia terbunuh._

_Tidak akan ada pembunuhan lagi._

Sebuah tangan mendorong tubuh Mikasa kasar, menjauhkannya dari tangan titan tersebut. Rivaille mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan menendang tangan titan itu, menghentakkan kaki kirinya pada punggung tangan besar tersebut.

Ia bisa mendengar suara patahan yang berasal dari tulang pergelangan kakinya, sakit yang luar biasa merayap ke tubuhnya membuatnya meringis. Tapi Rivaille mengambil kesempatan itu untuk merobek mulut titan dengan pisau tajamnya. Eren ada disana, ia pun langsung mengambil bocah itu dan membawanya ke dahan pohon terdekat.

Mikasa melihat Rivaille menggendong Eren dan berseru memanggil nama saudaranya yang berlumuran liur titan itu.

"Ia hidup tapi sangat kotor," kata Rivaille. Wajah Mikasa berubah menjadi kegembiraan tapi ia melihat wajah kesakitan dari hal yang salah pada lelaki itu.

"Kita harus mundur. Apa lebih penting mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah Eren orang yang berarti bagimu?" kata Rivaille membuat Mikasa terdiam. Prajurit itu langsung meluncur berlawanan arah, menuju ke pasukan utama dan Mikasa mengekori dari belakang.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Eren dalam-dalam, ia sudah yakin Eren masih hidup dan hanya pingsan di gendongannya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Rivaille, gerakannya tidak lagi selincah tadi.

.

.

.

"Sir.."

Rivaille menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara lembut itu. Ia mendapati Mikasa sedang menghampirinya yang tengah duduk santai di bawah pohon dengan kaki selonjoran. Berbicara tentang pohon, suasana ini mengingatkan Rivaille dengan enam tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja pemandangan di depannya bukan padang hijau yang luas melainkan bangunan belakang kastil tua. Mereka ada di markas sekarang.

Mikasa menyipitkan matanya menatap Rivaille yang duduk diatas tanah tersebut.

"Kukira anda maniak kebersihan," celetuk Mikasa.

Rivaille lalu mendengus kecil, "Apa sebuah kejahatan jika aku ingin istirahat disini?"

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Komandan Irvin mengundang aku dan Armin untuk berdiskusi, dan aku disini karena Eren juga."

Terik matahari begitu panas, Mikasa yang tidak tahan pun ikut berteduh dibawah rindangnya pohon, ia berdiri disamping Rivaille yang duduk bersandar.

Rivaille melirik Mikasa, sedikit bertanya-tanya hal apa yang membuat gadis itu menghampirinya. Jangan bilang ia mau membalaskan dendamnya sekarang.

"Apa kaki anda cedera?"

Gadis itu selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat alis Rivaille menukik di wajahnya. Ia jadi mengingatkan rasa nyeri yang menjalar dari arah kaki kirinya.

"Apa pedulimu, urus saja Eren-mu itu." Oh, sekarang Rivaille terdengar seperti lelaki yang cemburu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semenjak mereka kembali dari dinding, Mikasa tidak hentinya berada di samping Eren menjaga bocah itu seperti seorang ibu.

Mikasa merendahkan tubuhnya, ia berjongkok menatap kaki Rivaille, "Aku berusaha membantumu disini, kau seharusnya menghargai itu," kata Mikasa.

"Tch.. gaya berkatamu sangat berubah sekarang," gumam Rivaille.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Ackerman. Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Eren sekarang?"

"Mayor Hanji sedang mengobatinya." Tanpa izin Mikasa menyentuh tulang kering Rivaille, dan lelaki itu meringis keras.

"Sudah kuduga, sepertinya tulangnya patah."

Rivaille menepis tangan Mikasa dari kaki kirinya, "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan bercanda."

Rivaille mendecak jengkel pada gadis itu. Mikasa lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju kedalam kastil.

Namun tak lama, Mikasa kembali. Gadis itu membawa baskom dan sebuah cangkir, cukup membuat alis Rivaille kembali terangkat.

"Kau mau main masak-masakkan, bocah?" komentar Rivaille saat Mikasa kembali duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya dan tanpa izin melepas sepatu Rivaille dan menggulung celananya di kaki sebelah kiri sampai lutut.

"Oi, oi, oi, apa-apaan ini?!"

"Diam saja _sir_, aku hanya mengompres kaki anda." Mikasa mengambil handuk yang direndam di dalam baskom yang ia bawa, memerasnya dan meletakkannya di tulang kering Rivaille. Lelaki itu meringis sedikit saat handuk itu menyentuh kulitnya, tapi ada rasa nyaman setelah itu.

"Pemanasan pada daerah tulang yang patah akan membantu meningkatkan aliran darah dan membantu perbaikan tulang, anda harus sering-sering melakukannya," ujar Mikasa, dan membuat Rivaille sedikit terkesan dengan pengetahuan yang dimilikinya.

Kemudian Mikasa menyodorkan cangkir pada Rivaille, lelaki itu menatapnya jengkel. "Aku hanya minum kopi bocah."

"Aku takut anda harus sering-sering minum teh hijau sekarang, kebetulan markas ini punya banyak. Teh ini akan membantu menyembuhkan patah tulangnya." Mikasa menarik tangan Rivaille agar lelaki itu memegang cangkir yang ia berikan.

Rivaille hanya mendengus pelan dan mengambil cangkir itu. Ia mencium aroma teh yang khas dari kepulan asap panas di cangkir tersebut, iapun mencicipinya.

"Darimana kau tahu semua hal ini?" tanya Rivaille, ia melirik sekilas pada Mikasa yang ikut bersandar ke batang pohon disampingnya.

"Ayah Eren seorang dokter yang hebat. Aku terkadang membaca buku-buku miliknya dan memperhatikannya menangani pasien."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, hanya ada suara sesapan dari mulut Rivaille dengan cangkir dan umpatan Rivaille yang mengatakan kalau rasa teh itu memuakkan.

"Anda tidak boleh ikut dalam misi besok, sir. And harusnya tahu itu.. hanya akan membuat lukanya semakin parah." Kali ini Mikasa menatap mata Rivaille dalam-dalam, ada rasa penyesalan disana.

Gadis itu lalu menarik syal merah yang ia kenakan, syal yang sama dari dulu. Ia menariknya sedikit untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya, dan ia menunduk.

"I-ini semua salahku, aku kehilangan kendali saat itu, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu cedera seperti ini," kata Mikasa, suaranya seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis. Ia menatap Rivaille dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dan sir…" Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya memperhatikan tangannya yang ia kepalkan.

"Terima kasih telah menolong Eren, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya," kata Mikasa.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi.. jika aku harus kehilangannya..aku.."

Ini kali pertamanya Rivaille melihat Mikasa seperti itu.

"Tch.. bocah idiot." Rivaille menepuk ujung kepalanya, lalu ia menarik helai daun yang tersangkut disana. "Lihat, ada kotoran di rambutmu," kata Rivaille sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak mau melihat gadis itu menangis.

Mikasa terdiam saat tangan itu menyentuh rambutnya.

_Sentuhan ini._

_Sentuhan yang sama dengan saat itu._

"Oi Ackerman, luka apa ini?" Sekarang jemari itu pindah ke pipi kirinya, menyentuh bekas luka dalam yang panjang disana. Wajah gadis itu berubah, ia seperti teringat akan suasana yang sama dulu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia menutupi bekas luka itu dengan rambutnya, membuat RIvaille mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Ackerman."

Iris kelabu itu membuat Mikasa menghela nafas, "Aku terkena puing-puing atap."

"Karena?"

Mikasa membalas tatapan Rivaille, "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Aku punya hak untuk tahu, setelah kau menanyakan luka ku," kata Rivaille tak mau kalah.

"Eren dalam wujud titan ingin menepuk lalat waktu itu, dan tidak sengaja menghancurkan atap yang ada di dekatku."

"Kau tahu itu konyol, Ackerman."

Mikasa pun diam tak menjawab, dan Rivaille menghentikan pertanyaannya.

Hembusan angin menyapa mereka berdua, handuk di kaki Rivaille mulai mendingin dan kehilangan hawa panasnya. Mikasa dengan cekatan mengambilnya dan menggantinya tanpa berbicara.

Batin Rivaille pun bertanya-tanya.

_Apa ia tidak ingat padaku?_

_Apa mungkin ia sudah melupakanku?_

Rivaille memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu, Mikasa kembali bersandar disampingnya.

"Kau tampak lelah, Eren membuatmu terjaga semalaman?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku hanya memastikan ia baik-baik saja."

"Ia bukan anak kecil, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu."

Rivaillemendengus pelan, "Kau benar-benar berubah Mikasa," katanya sengaja memanggil nama kecilnya, ia penasaran dengan reaksi yang akan didapatnya.

Mikasa langsung menoleh pada Rivaille, gadis itu menatap Rivaille dengan bola mata yang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu aku berubah?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kau dulu lebih polos, dan tidak berkata kasar seperti sekarang. Aku takut diriku terlalu mempengaruhimu." Rivaille memangku wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya yang disandarkan pada lutut sebelah kanannya yang tidak cedera, ia menatap Mikasa.

_Apa kau mengingatku, Mikasa?_

"Dulu kau hampir dihabisi segerombolan berandalan mesum, dan kemarin kau hampir saja tewas dibanting oleh titan. Apa aku harus selalu menolongmu?"

"Ap—bagaimana kau tahu?"

Rivaille hanya diam, memberikan waktu agar memori gadis itu berjalan. Wajah Rivaille memang berubah dibandingkan enam tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja ia terlihat lebih tua sekarang, dan potongan rambutnya juga tidak sama seperti dulu. Ia menipiskan rambut yang ada di tengkuk dan sisi kanan-kirinya.

Rivaille menarik syal Mikasa pelan dengan tangan kirinya dan melepasnya, "Matahari begitu panas, dan kau masih menggunakan barang ini? Kau mau aku menaruhnya di atas pohon lagi?"

* * *

_Aku tidak sanggup menahan semua ini Mikasa._

_Aku ingin kau kembali mengingatku._

_Aku ingin kau menyadari eksistensiku dulu dan sekarang._

_Kau tidak tahu kalau dirimu lah yang mengubahku sekarang._

_Dirimu lah yang membuatku teringat akan hal yang krusial dalam hidupku._

_Karena kau, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka._

_Apa sebuah dosa jika aku ingin membuatmu kembali mengingat diriku?_

_Kenapa hatiku bersikeras menuntut memorimu kembali mengingatku?_

_Aku takut kau telah melupakanku, Mikasa._

_Ketakutan itu cukup menghantuiku sejak kita kembali bertemu._

_**Tolong katakan bahwa kau mengingatku..**_

* * *

Syal merah Mikasa bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin di genggaman Rivaille. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama terus menatap wajah Rivaille. Dua bola mata beriris hitam tersebut menatapnya begitu dalam, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Bibir merah itu terbuka, alis matanya berkerut hampir menyatu, suara gadis itu bergetar.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.."

Rivaille meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pipi Mikasa, menangkupnya begitu lembut. Ia menatap Mikasa begitu dalam, ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya di iris mata yang hitam tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang tak mungkin," kata Rivaille.

"Mata itu.. dan sentuhan ini.. kau.. " Mata Mikasa menjadi-berkaca-kaca. Entah karena ia tidak berkedip atau karena batinnya sedang menjerit sekarang.

"Tch.. tidak dulu ataupun sekarang, kau memang gadis yang selalu butuh pertolongan."

Mikasa menutup mulutnya dengan jemari tangannya, ia dapat merasakan airmata yang mendesak keluar. Semuanya jelas sekarang, perasaan aneh ketika melihat wajah Rivaille, perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu, dan sentuhan juga tatapan lelaki itu yang membuatnya begitu bernostalgia.

"Kukira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu.." gumamnya lalu airmata itu tumpah. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara.

* * *

_Karena kau aku menjadi kuat._

_Karena kau aku menjadi berani._

_Karena kau aku dapat melindungi Eren dan Armin._

_Karena kau aku menjadi seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang baru._

_Aku ingin kau melihat sosok diriku yang baru._

_Aku ingin melihatmu kembali, bahkan hanya dalam mimpi._

_Aku terkadang membayangkan sosokmu saat berlatih._

_Kau tidak tahu kalau mataku selalu menangkap sosok yang mirip denganmu berkali-kali,_

_Hanya saja itu bukan kau._

_Kau tidak tahu kalau aku pernah menanyakan orang bernama 'Ailier' pada ayah, ibu, bahkan Eren dan Armin._

_Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu._

_Kau sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa selama ini.._

_**Aku selalu merindukanmu.**_

* * *

"Oi, bocah. Kenapa kau menangis?" Rivaille mengusap airmata yang jatuh dipipinya. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bersuara, hanya ada suara segukan pelan dari bibirnya. Rivaille tidak tahan melihat Mikasa, ada desakan yang begitu besar untuk merangkul tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sekarang.

Ia mendekati Mikasa, handuk yang menempel pada kakinya melorot karena ia menekuk kakinya. Rivaille menahan rasa sakitnya ketika ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya itu.

Rivaille pun memeluk Mikasa perlahan, membawa tubuh gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. Rasa yang sangat ia rindukan semenjak enam tahun lalu.

"Namaku Rivaille, dan bukan Ailier. Maaf telah membohongimu."

Rivaille makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gadis itu mungkin lebih tinggi darinya sekarang, tapi badannya lebih kecil dibandingkan tubuh Rivaille. Lelaki itu menyalurkan seluruh kerinduannya dalam pelukan tersebut, semua perasaan yang terkubur di hatinya.

Selama enam tahun ini tidak ada satupun wanita yang dapat menempel begitu kuat di benaknya. Tidak satupun, bahkan Hanji dan Petra yang ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Perasaannya pada Mikasa berbeda, ia merasa ingin selalu melindungi gadis itu dan ingin membuat gadis itu hanya menjadi miliknya. Sebuah hal yang konyol, karena mereka saling bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat dulu. Tapi ikatan itu begitu kuat, membelenggu hati Rivaille selama enam tahun.

Tangisan itu akhirnya berhenti, Mikasa mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Rivaille yang masih memeluknya.

"Rivaille… Terima kasih."

Rivaille tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyuman tipis atau senyuman licik. Ia benar-benar tersenyum kali ini.

"Bukankah ini reuni yang mengharukan?" candanya, membuat Mikasa sedikit tersenyum walaupun matanya masih merah. Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap sisa air mata yang ada di pipinya, tangannya tidak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum Mikasa," kata Rivaille, ia merasa harus melakukan gadis itu dengan lembut atau gadis didepannya itu akan hancur.

Rivaille tahu semua hal yang dialami Mikasa. Lelaki itu tahu apa yang terjadi kepada keluarga Jaeger ketika Irvin menceritakannya, semuanya menjadi jelas saat itu. Keadaan hati Rivaille begitu kacau lima tahun yang lalu saat mendengar kabar tentang jebolnya Wall Maria.

_Ia pasti masih hidup._

_Aku yakin ia masih hidup._

_Kau harus hidup._

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku," lanjut Rivaille.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Mikasa, dan Rivaille kembali berbicara "Aku cukup terkejut ketika tahu kau bergabung dengan tentara, tapi aku rasa semua karena Eren."

"Bukan," kata Mikasa.

"Bukan hanya karena Eren.." Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya dan membuat tangan Rivaille menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

"Aku ingin melihat laut bersama Eren dan Armin, aku ingin melihat umat manusia lepas dari belenggu ini, dan aku ingin menggunakan semua ajaranmu untuk melakukannya," kata Mikasa, perlahan ia memegang tanag Rivaille yang berada di wajahnya.

Mikasa begitu merindukan sentuhan itu, ia merindukan sentuhan yang begitu hangat. Berbeda dengan Eren, lelaki ini bisa membuatnya beribu kali lipat lebih nyaman. Semua hal tentang titan ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Untuk mengalami reuni yang tidak dapat dibayangkan ini adalah suatu keajaiban besar bagi Mikasa.

Rasanya ingin sekali menumpahkan semua perasaannya selama ini. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sebagai seorang wanita yang memiliki gelar lulusan terbaik, semua orang hanya terpesona dan takut padanya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya memiliki titik rapuh dimana ia merasa ingin mati saja, tidak ada yang mengerti bahkan Eren.

_Aku merasa kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan._

_Aku merasa kau dan aku memiliki kesamaan._

_Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu nyaman setelah sekian lama._

_Sihir apa yang kau berikan, Rivaille?_

.

.

.

Mereka memulai pertemuan malam itu untuk mendiskusikan serangan di kota Stohess besok. Mikasa tidak lagi menunjukkan wajahnya seperti tadi siang, ia begitu mendorong dan meyakinkan Eren bahwa Annie Leonheart adalah Titan wanita.

Rivaille melirik sekilas kepada wanita yang duduknya tak jauh dengannya itu. Berkat dia Irvin melarangnya habis-habisan untuk mengikuti penyerangan besok, gadis itu memberitahu komandannya tentang cedera yang ia alami.

"Ackerman, tunggu," panggil Rivaille ketika pertemuan itu berakhir.

Mikasa pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, Armin menoleh padanya dan Mikasa hanya memberikan isyarat agar ia duluan.

"Ada apa _sir_?"

Mereka hanya berdua di ruangan tersebut ditemani penyinaran seadanya dari lilin yang menyala di dinding-dinding. Rivaille berdiri dari kursinya.

"Panggil namaku jika kita hanya berdua, _Mikasa._ Aku mual mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu," kata Rivaille sambil mendekati Mikasa.

Mikasa sedikit menunduk untuk melihat kaptennya tersebut, dikarenakan perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Ada apa.. Rivaille," kata Mikasa sedikit menekankan kata RIvaille disana. Kejadian tadi siang membuat Mikasa sedikit canggung untuk menatap Rivaille, ia tidak bisa menatapnya sama seperti biasanya. Rivaille bukan hanya kaptennya, ia juga seorang lelaki yang telah…

"Seperti yang kau tahu, berkat mulut embermu itu aku dilarang mengikuti penyerangan besok. Aku ingin kau menggantikan posisiku untuk melindungi Eren."

Mikasa memperhatikan RIvaille yang berjalan terpincang-pincang ke arahnya, membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah.

"Aku akan melakukannya, aku pasti melindungi Eren," kata Mikasa.

_Karena aku, prajurit terkuat umat manusia tidak dapat bertarung di penyerangan besar besok._

_Semua salahku, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab akan hal itu._

"Jangan merasa kasihan padaku bocah, aku ingin kau menjaga emosimu agar tidak kehilangan kendali seperti kemarin." Rivaille menatap Mikasa tajam.

"Aku.. aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu.."

"Sebaiknya tidak," potong Rivaille.

"Karena aku tidak akan ada disana untuk menolongmu, Mikasa." Rivaille memainkan rambut Mikasa dan menyampirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya kebelakang telinga kanannya.

"Si-sir.."

"Kau tahu..," ujar Rivaille.

"..aku lebih menyukai rambutmu yang panjang."

"Eren menyuruhku untuk memotongnya agar tidak mengganggu saat memakai 3DMG," kata Mikasa, wajahnya mulai memerah. Lelaki itu selalu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, huh, Mikasa?" Rivaille mendekati wajah Mikasa, gadis itu mundur kebelakang dan menabrak ujung meja, membuat posisi wajah mereka setara. Rivaille mengunci posisi gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu pada meja.

"Ti-tidak.. aku hanya.." Mikasa tergagap, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan Rivaille. Tenaganya seakan menghilang didepannya.

"Hanya..? jawab aku dengan jelas, Mikasa." Bibir Rivaille begitu dekat dengan telinga Mikasa, membuatnya menjadi berbisik pelan pada gadis tersebut. Ia ingin melihat berbagai ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan gadis itu.

"Kau mau tahu satu hal?" goda Rivaille.

Mikasa tidak mau kalah dengan lelaki itu jadi ia menatap mata Rivaille. Ia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab Rivaille, Mikasa yakin Rivaille dapat mendengar suara jantungnya sekarang.

"Aku—" bisik Rivaille dengan suara yang begitu menggoda.

BRAK

"OI RIVAILLE, KAU DISINI?" Hanji tiba-tiba membuka pintu keras-keras tapi sepertinya ia salah _timing_ saat ini.

Mikasa sontak mendorong tubuh Rivaille jauh-jauh agar tidak terjadi salah paham dengan Hanji. Tapi ia lupa dengan cedera yang dimiliki Rivaille, lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan saat Mikasa mendorongnya ia pun reflek menarik jaket Mikasa.

Karena Rivaille menarik jaket Mikasa, gadis itu otomatis ikut terjatuh karena tidak bisa menahan beban tubuh Rivaille.

"Eeehh.. aku sepertinya mengganggu sesuatu ya, Rivaille?" Wanita berkuncir kuda itu terkikik melihat posisi mereka, "Aku dan Irvin menunggumu diluar yaa." Hanji pun pergi dari sana, kembali meninggalkan Mikasa dan RIvaille berdua.

Posisi jatuh mereka yang tiba-tiba tersebut, alhasil membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

Bola mata Mikasa membulat saat bibirnya tak sengaja menyentuh bibir Rivaille, ia sedikit meringis karena terantuk dengan giginya. Rivaille tentu juga terkejut, semua terjadi begitu cepat, membuatnya melupakan perkara tentang Hanji.

Posisi mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kecelakaan, tapi tetap saja bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Mikasa cepat-cepat bangkit dari tubuh Rivaille dan menjauh darinya. Tapi tangan Rivaille menahan tubuh Mikasa agar tetap di tempat, Rivaille malah memejamkan matanya sambil kembali menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

Mikasa terdiam dengan reaksi Rivaille, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh di dekapan lelaki itu, ia membiarkan bibir mereka saling menempel. Rivaille hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tidak melakukan hal yang lebih, ciuman yang sangat lembut.

Semua perasaan lelaki itu ditumpahkannya pada ciuman tersebut, dan Mikasa tidak menolak. Pelan-pelan gadis itu pun membalas ciumannya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya. Ditambah lagi, itu adalah ciumpan pertamanya. Ciuman yang hangat, Mikasa dapat merasakan kelembutan dari lelaki itu. Ia mencium Mikasa seakan gadis itu benda yang sangat rapuh.

Bibir mereka terlepas, Mikasa menarik nafas dan terengah-engah. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Rivaille tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Mikasa yang memerah seperti habis direbus.

Rivaille mengelus wajah tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Mikasa."

.

.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Hai Readers :)

Light mau mengucapkan Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reviewers, dan silent readers disana yang udah ngikutin cerita ini :'D

Dan dengan ini, fic Humanity's Strongest udah complete :'D *tebar confetti*. Aku ga bakal bisa namatin ff ini tanpa kalian semua *MUAH MUAH*

Semoga endingnya memuaskan :'D karena ini memuaskan juga bagi saya *HIDUP RIVAMIKA*. SAYAKHILAFBIKINADEGANTERAKHIRNYATOYONG

MAKASIH BUAT YANG REVIEW DI LAST CHAPTER KEMARIN :'D

**Kazuki **[Aku senang sudah membuatmu gila nak *nyengir titan* makasih atas CAPSLOCKNYA .GUA SUKA CAPS *HUG]**, aeon zealot Lucifer **[ Lucifer? Setan senyum2 sendiri? XD Aku juga selalu senyum2 sendiri liat mereka berdua kok :'D iya… ini udah tamat akhirnya]**, kueii **[AKU MAU PELUK KAMU BOLEH GAK, BERKAT KAMU TULISAN AKU JADI LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG :'D suer aku seneng banget setiap baca review kamu, Makasih udah ikutin fic ini dari awal sampai akhir Kei :D]**, fiv **[yg spinoff itu bukan doujin, Cuma emang artisnya beda. DAN APA MAKSUDMU LEBIH DARI KISSU *gasanggup nulis ret M* Err.. disini mereka kissu kan? *nyengir]**, Heixarn mizu **[Broh broh, sayang banget eruri disini kaga ada *cekikikan* KAN YANG DI OMAKE MIKASANYA UDAH GEDE DIKIT, GAPAPA DONG DIKOTORIN RIPAI]**, Black Tofu **[Aku ngakak baca bagian 'what a pedo shorty' XD cekikikan sendiri baca reviewnya tofu :D eeh itu hati2 nosblitnya entar banjir]**, haruki chii **[WAH PENDATANG BARU *hug* ending diluar perkiraan? Wah wah wah *hehehehe* makasih udah suka dengan fic ini haruki :") sequel fic? Aku rasa Omake ini udah cukup ya?]**, AtsukoMaedathe15 **[Masukin ente di fic? boleh, jadi titan aja dah /plak. Makasih review nya yaa ] **, Akiko Rin **[Rivamika memang romantisss XD makasih reviewnya ya akiko]**, siapa aja **[Silahkan ini omakenyaa semoga pertanyaanmu dijawab disini TATAKAE SUSUME!]**, Kumada Chiyu **[Huaaa XD pendatang baru lagi? *hug* Rivaille emang membuat banyak orang jatuh cinta nih. Gak kissu dibibir? Hmm.. baca omake ini kan? *nyengir titan*]**, Sonoyuki rizuki **[Iya ini dilanjutin buat omakenya tapi sekarang udah tamat :'D], **terserah** [aduh itu pilihan namanya XD AKU AKAN TERUS BUAT RIVAMIKA, YEAAH]

Hosshh hossh, akhirnya selesai sudah perjuangan fic ini :'D jangan lupa Review ya

Aku punya rencana fic Rivamika yang lain dan bertema High School AU, tapi ga tau mau mulai kapan T-T. Yang suka riren aku juga mau bikin fic mereka yang pake AU zombie *hehehehe.

Yossh, sebelumnya aku bow dulu buat semua readers :D Ga nyangka shippers Rivamika banyak juga sekarang XD

**AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA.**

27 Oktober 2013, **Light.**


End file.
